RESIDENT EVIL: ORIGINS
by RE Behind the horror Autores
Summary: Antecedentes del héroe, el pasado de un villano y el inicio de una historia. Antología de one shots sobre los personajes principales de la saga de RE en colaboración por los autores del foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR. ACTUALIZACIÓN SEMANAL. CAPITULO 18: ANNETTE BIRKIN por FATTY ROSE MALFOY
1. Chapter 1: Leon S Kennedy

Hola a todos, soy _GeishaPax,_ y si no me falla la memoria, llevo activa desde el 18 de mayo de 2005. Soy mexicana de nacimiento, de una población muy cercana a la capital. Tengo unos veinte y tantos años en la tierra haciendo el mal.

Me encanta el anime, los videojuegos y la literatura. Según mis papeles oficiales soy ya licenciada, pero yo me declaro amante de la comunicación, tengo también otra carrera como actriz.

Específicamente del fandom Resident Evil me considero amante del Cleon, pero a recientes fechas me he vuelto tolerante con otras parejas y he experimentado con otras, no me desagrada el Creva, el Nivanfield e incluso lo que dije odiar, que era el Wongfield. Tengo una relación amor-odio con el Weskerfield, me gusta pero me asusta je je.

Para los que me conocen, mi súper historia eterna hasta hace unos años fue Umbrella's Revival y su secuela I'm losing you, creo que mucha gente me ubica por esa historia aunque actualmente no me agrada tanto (ya la editaré en cuanto pueda). Pero para las generaciones más nuevas soy conocida por: Who Wants To Live Forever, Falling In To You, Olvida Tu Temor y el más reciente The End Of My Road. Por ahí circulan algunos one shots de retos y algunas cosas medio enfermas como Sleepy Beauty que es un incesto.

Espero que les agrade mi trabajo y se animen a unirse a nuestro fandom. Yo los dejo por ahora y disfruten mis criaturas de las montañas Arklay.

* * *

RESIDENT EVIL es propiedad de Capcom, así que ya valió jaja

 _Nota de la autora: Este one shot entra en las actividades de origen de los personajes del grupo FF: DSTLO. Nos encontramos con el relato de personajes en primera persona._

Agradezco a los lectores que visitan el humilde trabajo de ésta escritora, un agradecimiento especial a Pily-chan que hace su debut como mi beta reader, a las hermanas malvadas por ser pacientes con mi sorpresa, al foro FF: DSTLO o Behind the horror.

* * *

 **Resident Evil Origins: Leon Scott Kennedy**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 _Me levanté enseguida sonó el despertador, casi no dormí pero tendría que ser discreto. La verdad no me importaba dormir poco, pero estaba muy emocionado; me apresuré a ir a la ducha, me quité de un jalón el pantalón de la pijama con todo y calzoncillos. La playera de mi pijama en alguna parte del trayecto al baño desapareció de mi cuerpo._

 _No quise demorarme lo acostumbrado, me encanta relajarme en el baño, pero este día no sería posible. Salí y me puse una playera azul con gris que me dieron mis padres en Navidad, y un pantalón de estampado militar gris._

 _Bajé, tomé mi desayuno, metí todo a mi mochila. Me despedí de mi madre y me detuve frente a la acera, a un lado del buzón._

 _Pronto sería el verano, iría a Raccoon City con mis abuelos, así que despedirme de la ciudad con una gran experiencia sería lo ideal._

 _El tío Robert tocó el claxon del auto, sacándome de mis pensamientos para pasar de nuevo a la emoción._

 _—Tu padre cubrió turno en la comisaría pero prometió llegar a tiempo para hablar de su trabajo en la clase._

 _Asentí sonriente y empecé a hacerle preguntas a mi tío sobre cómo era mi padre en el trabajo._

 _Sabía que era un hombre responsable, que luchaba contra el mal, que incluso una vez apareció en las noticias al salvar a unos niños de un contenedor cercano a la costa._

 _—Siempre dice que debemos perseguir nuestros objetivos._

 _—¿Y te gusta estar en narcóticos, tío?_

 _—¡Hey, esa pregunta no es normal de un niño de ocho años!_

 _—Solamente preguntaba…_

 _—Es gradual pequeño, todos vamos escalando por un lugar mejor dentro de la policía._

 _—Tenemos robo cerca de la zona de Madison. —La radio nos interrumpió, por un momento parecía que no íbamos en una patrulla, sino en un simple auto…_

 _Mi tío empezó a maldecir, era nuestra zona._

 _—Voy en camino, necesito refuerzos y alguien que se quede con el pequeño Scott._

 _—Mandaremos a alguien._

 _—Leon, creo que vamos a llegar tarde a tu escuela._

 _Yo sonreí, estaba feliz._

 _Llegamos a una zona cercana al banco y mi tío me pidió me quedara en el auto. Le hice caso pero en cuanto se alejó, yo me pegué a la ventanilla para observar lo que pasaba a lo lejos._

 _Una camioneta vieja, supongo yo que de los ladrones, estaba estacionada a unos metros de mi._

 _Miraba ansioso hacía el banco, no veía nada extraño en el exterior, solamente policías poniendo vallas de seguridad y empezando a correr a los curiosos. Esto era lo más emocionante que había vivido en mi corta vida._

 _Me sentí brevemente en Duro de Matar, película que no debí ver pero, al diablo la niñera, yo quería ver películas de acción._

 _Entonces vino lo inesperado: claramente escuché unas detonaciones… Un grupo de asaltantes salió, dos con escopetas y uno —supongo yo era el jefe— que iba rodeado por un grupo de rehenes, amarrados de las manos y como un gran escudo._

 _El tío Robert iba a desarmar a uno, pero vi cómo uno de los asaltantes le disparaba a sangre fría y el pobre hombre salía volando por el impacto._

 _Mi padre estaba llegando en ese momento así que, decidido corrió a socorrer a su hermano mientras los demás policías cuidaban a los rehenes._

 _Sentía la adrenalina creciendo en mi cuerpo al ver como se acercaban los maleantes a mi, por un momento olvidé que la camioneta en la que ellos viajaban estaba a unos pasos de mi._

 _Afortunadamente no me vieron en el auto, estaban demasiado preocupados por llegar a su vehículo y huir. Soltaron a los rehenes cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la camioneta y empezaron la huida._

 _Mi cerebro en ese momento actuó solo, era un poco más alto de lo normal para mi edad. Así que al ver que el coche era automático y las llaves con el llavero de Cancún colgaban del enchufe, no lo dudé más._

 _De un salto me pasé del lado del conductor, puse mi mochila en el asiento para quedar más alto y como pude encendí el auto y arranqué con todo lo que daba hasta impactar la patrulla contra la camioneta. Le di un buen choque._

 _Lo siguiente que recuerdo por la conmoción es ver a mi padre histérico cargándome fuera del auto y al tío Robert con la camisa abierta y el chaleco antibalas casi perforado en su totalidad gritando a todo el personal que eran unos inútiles, incapaces de cuidar al hijo del jefe de policía._

 _—¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando Leon? — me preguntó mi padre una vez que le dijeron en la ambulancia que estaba bien gracias a la bolsa de seguridad._

 _—Bruce Willis… —respondí bajito._

 _—Nos va a matar Doris, se va a enterar por las noticias… —el hermano de mi padre estaba realmente estresado por mi madre._

 _Y no se equivocó, saliendo de la escuela y de relatar al final toda nuestra experiencia, papá llegó conmigo y lo primero que escuchamos fue el grito de mi madre:_

 _—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso Robert?, ¿en qué estabas pensando Leon?_

 _—¡Quiero ser policía! — grité a los cuatro vientos dejando a mi madre más pálida de lo normal y provocando la carcajada de Henry._

.

Esta noche es la noche.

Y volverá a ocurrir una vez, y otra vez.

Tiene que pasar.

Bonita noche…

Nueva York es una ciudad maravillosa, me encanta la comida de todas partes del mundo que se ofrecen en diferentes zonas, empezaba a gustar de la comida cubana pero empezaron a cambiar mis planes.

Los sándwiches de cerdo son mis favoritos, pero ahora mi hambre tendrá que hacer una pausa. Miro por la ventanilla y encuentro el lugar de mi destino; me estaciono, apago el motor, me reviso la camisa y salgo del vehículo.

Solamente a mi madre se le ocurriría hacer la reunión en un lugar así.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con un gran grupo de personas en la sala adaptada en una pequeña fiesta para lo que esperaba. Claro, mi madre haciendo méritos con la gente de la academia aunque hubiese sido uno de los diez mejores de mi generación.

Sonrío al ver a los jóvenes novatos cantando una canción, se nota que están un poco ebrios.

En la madrugada de este día habíamos resuelto un caso previo a la pequeña fiesta de graduación, un loco director de coros juveniles que violaba niños y los sacaba de la ciudad para deshacerse de los cadáveres, un caso muy desagradable para el más experimentado.

Tenía criterios, nunca pude soportar con tanto aplomo casos de niños. Pero mantuve la compostura a la altura de las circunstancias.

Aún tenía el olor a muerte, podredumbre y mofeta muerta clavado en mis fosas nasales. Esperaba nunca tener un olor similar a ese.

Allí está, Mike Hall, el director y mi principal referencia para ingresar al departamento de policía de Raccoon City, mi mentor. Disfrutando de una charla con una de las instructoras del FBI, una tal Clarice Morgan.

Las personas fingen muchas interacciones humanas, yo siento que finjo todas y las finjo muy bien. Pero no culpo a mis padres, Henry y Doris Kennedy fueron padres increíbles, pero ahora no están juntos.

No los separé yo. De veras.

Mi nombre es Leon, Leon Scott Kennedy, no sé lo que me hizo ser como soy, pero lo que sea que haya sido me dejó un agujero adentro.

— _Eres diferente Leon_. — dijo una voz detrás de mi.

—¿Qué quieres decir, papá?

Giré y encontré a mi padre sonriendo ligeramente.

— _Ya lo sabes, eres demasiado listo, mucho más de lo que aparentas. Un aprendiz prolijo_.

No dije más y caminé hacia la mesa con mi tío Robert.

—Te ves mal, hijo.

—No dormí nada, terminé mis maletas y cuando estaba a nada de dormir, nos llamaron.

—Lo extraño de ver una escena de asesinato en la madrugada, es que hace que los asesinatos en pleno día se vean como una salida a Disneyworld. Los asesinatos de madrugada se ven más grotescos y armados.

—Tienes razón, pero por la cara de Ginny, será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa en la cena.

Ginny es mi prima de doce años, pese a tener una apariencia de chica dura, no tiene estómago para este tipo de temas. De hecho es temerosa desde el caso en donde murió mi padre por cubrir a mi tío, hace un mes.

—No pongas esa cara niña, vamos a celebrar la última noche de tu primo Leon con nosotros en la Gran Manzana.

La pequeña niña rubia se levantó y me abrazó. Correspondía el gesto y le acaricié la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tienes que irte a un pueblo tan horrible, Leon?

—Raccoon no es horrible, es una pequeña ciudad pacífica…

—¿Pacífica con un loco asesino?

Miré con reproche al tío Robert, pero su rostro de confusión me hizo comprender que no sabía cómo su no tan pequeña hija sabía eso.

—Ginny se cree que son perros salvajes o lobos…

—Leon, encontraron una prostituta descuartizada en una alberca de un hotel en las afueras… —Ginny se aferró más a mi cintura cuando dijo eso.

—De acuerdo Ginny, es hora de dejar a Leon divertirse con sus amigos antes de que sigas recordándole lo horrible que es tenerte revisando mi radio a escondidas.

El hombre se llevó a la niña, seguro sería un regaño algo severo.

Lo que había ocurrido en Raccoon City había sido horrible, pero no habían atrapado a los asesinos, y lo cierto es que la investigación apenas había comenzado. En cuanto los asesinos caníbales estuvieran entre rejas, Raccoon City sería un lugar ideal de nuevo, una comunidad tranquila y limpia asentada entre las montañas como un recóndito paraíso.

Los directivos de la escuela, los policías novatos y algunos políticos nos llamaron al centro del pequeño salón. Era el momento de la celebración y esas ceremonias que no lograba comprender del todo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que decidí quedarme una hora más en la mesa, retirarme discretamente e ir a casa para meter lo demás de mis pertenencias y rogar llegar a tiempo a dejar mi ropa restante al pequeño apartamento tipo estudio en el distrito Trask, un barrio de trabajadores; pero mis planes fueron frustrados por mi madre y el resto de la familia.

Me pidieron salir con ellos a una parte con un pequeño jardín en donde me esperaban todos con sus cámaras fotográficas. En estos casos nunca supe que hacer, pero decidí esperar con paciencia a que hablara alguien.

—Es algo que preparamos tu padre y yo, sé que no es el arma oficial que te darán en el pueblito de los abuelos, pero, creímos que sería de utilidad. —abrí la caja de regalo después de hojear la tarjeta aún con la letra de mi difunto padre, era una Desert Eagle 50AE Magnum, un arma de fabricación israelí con un cañón personalizado de diez pulgadas.

Levanté la mirada y ví a Henry sonriendo. Mi mente seguía mostrando a mi padre a mi lado.

No sé si es un mal proceso de duelo en el que me aferro a no dejarlo ir, pero muchas veces esa extraña visión de él a mi lado me hizo cerrar casos en la academia, pasar ratos amargos o tomar la estúpida decisión de ir a un pueblo en las montañas lejos de todo lo que me recuerda a el.

—Gracias. — sonreí.

En ese momento supe que la decisión de ser policía iba a llenar mi vida de muchos dolores y a la vez de satisfacciones, que esa experiencia infantil había calado dentro de mi. Había logrado marcarme hasta este punto.

Tal vez mi vida no tendría que acabar en tragedia como aquel intento de secuestro en donde mi padre no sobrevivió.

Visitaría el bar de Kelly alguna vez, conocería a una chica que haría sentirme menos extraño de hablar con mi padre muerto, tal vez me compraría una moto. Sería promovido a los S.T.A.R.S por haber resuelto el caso de los caníbales y tendría tres hijos.

Sería sencillo vivir en Raccoon City, lejos de todo y todos.

.

Ahí estaba yo, con una resaca marca diablo, metiendo mi última maleta a la cajuela del Jeep en lo que ponía mi portatraje colgado a un costado del asiento trasero del copiloto. Con suerte podría pasar a despedirme de papá en el cementerio o llegar tarde a Raccoon.

Miré el reloj, tenía seis horas.

Algo me decía que no tendría problemas en llegar. Así que arranqué al cementerio.

Caminé relativamente poco, mi padre había reservado hace tiempo un buen lugar no muy lejano de la entrada. Me agaché y dejé las flores.

— _Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo._

—No sé qué decirte Henry, te fuiste muy pronto. — lo ví pararse a un costado de la lápida y observar las flores.

— _Tal vez, pero yo sabía que harías algo grande. Pero esta vez tendrás que recordar solo, tendrás que poner en práctica todo lo que te he enseñado y yo no estaré para protegerte._

 _—_ ¿Ya no te veré?

— _Creo que será lo mejor._

—Te voy a extrañar, Henry.

— _Y yo a ti hijo, pero podrás con lo que se avecina._

.

Apreté un poco más el pedal del acelerador, aunque el jeep acababa de pasar al lado de una señal que le indicaba que estaba a media hora de Raccoon City.

La carretera estaba extrañamente muy despejada. Con excepción de un par de coches, no había visto a nada de tráfico o accidentes en el camino. Era un cambio agradable comparado con el atasco de tráfico que había sufrido en las afueras de Nueva York y que me había costado la mayor parte de las horas que había previsto de camino al cementerio.

—Te vas a ver cool llegando tarde, un tache a tu lista de cosas sin hacer. — me dije con ironía.

Empezaba mi noche con el pie izquierdo, tenía que estar a las nueve y ya pasaban de las ocho.

¿Qué más podría salir mal?


	2. Chapter 2: Ada Wong

**_Muy buenas a todos. Es un placer estar formando parte de esta actividad, a pesar de que es mi primera vez participando en algo de este calibre jaja._**

 ** _¿Qué decir? Antes que nada, voy a comenzar presentándome:_**

 ** _Mi nombre es_** **FlowerBloom** ** _y soy una escritora relativamente nueva en este fandom. He escrito fics de Bakugan e Inuyasha pero nunca de ResidentEvil, por lo que es una nueva experiencia para mí._**

 ** _Soy de Argentina y en estos momentos tengo 21 años. No tengo mucho más que añadir, solo que pronto estaré subiendo más fics a este fandom; mas específicamente un Weskerfield para empezar y siguiendo con un Cleon._**

 ** _En cuánto a este fic, tengo intenciones de continuarlo ya que considero que quedaron muchos cabos sueltos sobre el pasado de nuestra enigmática Ada Wong._**

 ** _También quiero añadir un agradecimiento a todos por permitirme participar. En verdad, estoy muy emocionada._**

 ** _Para los que no saben este fic participa del reto de FF: DSTLO. Somos un fandom con ganas de producir y crecer entre todos. Después de todo, no hay nada mejor que un grupo de escritores luchando, figuradamente hablando, por una causa._**

 ** _Lamento también los posibles errores ortográficos, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude._**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _ResidentEvil le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Capcom y a su respectivo creador, el maravilloso ShinjiMikami._**

 **Advertencias:** **Presencias de OC, escenas gore y leve OCC.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Como bien sabrán, no hay mucha información sobre el pasado de Ada. Es todo un misterio al igual que su nacionalidad y vida, por lo que me vi en la obligación de crearle un pasado y asignarle una nacionalidad. Traté de mimetizarme con el personaje, entender por que es como es y el resultado fue lo que leerán a lo largo de este one-shot.**

 **En lo personal, me gusto como quedó.**

 _"Hola...":_ _ **Narración de Ada.**_

"Hola...": **Recuerdos/Sueños de Ada.**

* * *

 _Anotación N° 01_ _: "Mi verdadero nombre no es Ada Wong. Ada es sólo una invención que adopte para poder pasar desapercibida entre las personas. Para el mundo, mis orígenes son un misterio. Pero este día,voy a revelar mi verdadera identidad._

 _Nací en 1974, en un pequeño y humilde pueblo de Corea del Norte -cuyo nombre he olvidado con el paso del tiempo-. El pueblo donde habitaba era ¿cómo decirlo?...sumiso. Sí, sumiso es una muy buena palabra para describirlo._

 _El lugar estaba gobernado por un grupo de personas autoritarias y poderosas. Esas personas carecían de sentido moral y ético o siquiera podían sentir empatía por el otro. Todo se reducía al dinero y al poder. Con el dinero obtienes poder, pero para conseguir dinero en ese hoyo de mala muerte tienes que estar podrido. Debes hundirte en el mismísimo infierno y ser mucho más listo que el diablo. Incluso debes destronarlo de su posición y ser más despiadado que cualquiera. Ser bueno no es una opción, y ayudar sólo le daría una oportunidad a tu enemigo para derrotarte. Tenías que tener aquello en mente si querías sobrevivir a la crueldad de aquel sitio..."_

 _Hice un bollo a la hoja sobre la cual estaba escribiendo, y con odio la lance lejos._

 _A veces se me daba por querer contar mi historia, mi pasado. Sin embargo, nunca podía terminar de hacerlo totalmente. Algo me lo impedía, o quizás era yo misma la que se lo impedía. Prometí nunca dejar que nadie me viera vulnerable o débil, y que sepan de mi antigua existencia, eso ya es debilidad._

 _Bostece para luego estirarme. En verdad necesitaba dormir._

 _Eran las 6 p.m y me hallaba en Racoon City. Vivía con mi pareja en un gran departamento, ubicado sobre la calle Folsom._

 _Actualmente tengo 24 años, aunque a veces me sienta más vieja de lo que soy. Creo que a eso es a lo que le llaman ser un alma vieja._

 _Me recosté un rato con la esperanza de que así el tiempo se pasará más rápido._

 _Afuera se podía apreciar como el sol iba cayendo lentamente, ocultándose detrás del horizonte._

 _Cerré mis ojos unos momentos. Me imaginaba como sería ser como los demás, no tener que huir ni ocultar quien en verdad soy. Como sería enamorarme sin miedo a que me lastimarán._

 _-¿Cómo sería vivir?.-_

* * *

Nuestra casa no era verdaderamente un lujo, sino que más bien encajaba entre lo sencillo y básico. Mi padre era el panadero del pueblo y casi siempre había aroma a pan recién horneado, apenas ingresabas por la puerta de entrada. A él puedo recordarlo todavía. Lo recuerdo como si aún estuviera parado frente a mí, con su rostro perlado de esfuerzo, sus grandes manos enharinadas y una amplia sonrisa en su pacífico rostro. Él nunca dejaba de sonreír.

-Young mi, un día tú y tu hermano Jung heredarán esta pequeña empresa. Sé que ambos lograrán hacer cosas muy grandes. Esta escrito en sus miradas.- En ese momento, no entendí que fue lo que quiso decirme pero ahora, luego de tantos y tantos años, lo comprendo. -Sólo nunca dejes de ser fuerte y sí algún día vez a alguien que necesita de tu ayuda, no se la niegues. Después de todo, somos humanos y justamente son esas, diminutas pero valerosas acciones, las que nos enaltecen.-

Mi familia estaba constituida por papá, mi hermano mayor Jung y yo. Mamá había muerto al darme a luz, es por eso que muchas Jung -que era 5 años mayor que yo- me culpaba por no tener a quién recurrir cuando se golpeaba o enfermaba. No me malinterpreten, no es como si estuviéramos desamparados y papá nos dejaba a la suerte, sino que era más lo que él pasaba trabajando que cuidándonos. Y a veces debía ser lindo tener a alguien que te diera un beso y te escuchará atentamente mientras tú llorabas. A veces lo deseábamos tanto. Y a veces, lo necesitaba tanto.

Recuerdo que era primavera. Primavera de 1984. En ese entonces tenía 10 años y asistía a un pequeño instituto de la localidad vecina. Todas las mañanas me despertaba a las 5 am, tendía mi cama, me enlistaba para el colegio, bajaba a preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo para todos pero antes de comenzar con eso, saludaba a papá. Él era el que primero se levantaba y desde temprano se dedicaba a amasar en su taller panadero; el cual estaba ubicado atrás de casa.

A las 6:15 am, luego de despedirme de todos y de la foto de mamá, caminaba para la parada del autobus y esperaba pacientemente hasta que sean las 6:30 am y el transporte apareciera. Afortunadamente la parada estaba tan sólo a unos cuantos metros de casa, por lo que no demoraba tanto en llegar. A la vuelta era un poco más complicado, puesto que tenía que caminar 25 cuadras hasta volver a la parada donde pasaría el autobus que me devolvería a mi pueblo.

Mi vida era una rutina feliz. Estaba muy agradecida con todo lo que me había tocado. Pero lamentablemente nada es estático.

Dicen que el cambio es inevitable, nos guste o no debemos aceptarlo. Normalmente, pensamos que todo cambia para mejor; pero no siempre es así. Hay cambios dolorosos, cambios que nos quitan energía y fuerza, cambios que nos destrozan y nos hacen pensar en sólo una cosa: morir. Mi padre solía creer que cada cosa ocurría por algo, nada era al azar. Absolutamente todo era producto de una acción mayor y detrás se escondía una consecuencia específica.

* * *

Era primavera. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Una brisa cálida recorría las calles de mi pueblo mientras que el astro rey alumbraba, con una vigorosa fuerza, cada rincón. Era un día estupendo y todos se hallaban especialmente alegres. Algo extraño si consideramos que, frecuentemente, todos vivían como si llevarán el mundo en su espalda...tristes y sin sueños ni esperanzas.

Las magnolias blancas que teníamos en el jardín de nuestra pequeña casa se alzaban esplendorosas, indicando que una nueva estación había comenzado. Era peculiar verlas desarrollarse durante el invierno y luego observar como se abrían con apogeo en primavera.

Caminaba feliz mientras tarareaba una canción. Pensaba que otra vez había obtenido la nota mas alta de la clase. ¡Papá estaría muy orgulloso de mi!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro atravesé la puerta de entrada. Pero mi mente jamás se preparo para ver lo siguiente.

-You..ng..mi...- Sus verdes ojos me miraban con ternura y algo de temor.- Huye...-

Estaba en shock. El hombre que me crió y cuido tanto de mí, aquel que yo amaba tanto, estaba tendido en el piso nadando en un charco inmenso de sangre. Un afilado cuchillo atravesaba su abdomen.

-No, no es verdad..-Susurro y mas susurros salían de mi boca. Eso tendría que ser un mal sueño. Una tétrica y retorcida pesadilla.

-Young mi, ¿Estas lista para ver como papá duerme para siempre?.-

Esa voz...

\- J-Jung.- Mi hermano sostenía un hacha entre sus manos. Su verde mirar reflejaba locura total.- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Todo debe ser como ellos digan. Todos debemos morir hoy.- Su voz sonaba lúgubre.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, acercándose al moribundo cuerpo de nuestro progenitor. Y sin mediar una sola palabra dejó caer el hacha con una violencia intensa.

Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta mientras mi hermano mutilaba el, ya muerto entonces, cuerpo de papá. La sangre salpicaba por doquier. Las paredes, el suelo, parte de los muebles y hasta incluso a mi misma.

-¡NOO! - Las lágrimas se deslizaban sin parar por mis mejillas.- ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!.

Él se detuvo. Quizás todo era un simple sueño, una maldita pesadilla de la que iba a despertar. Su expresión vacía pronto se transformó en una de verdadera demencia. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y en su boca se percibía una sonrisa realmente desquiciada.

-Al parecer papá no va a despertar más.- Una carcajada sardónica salió de lo profundo de su garganta.- Creo que me toca jugar contigo, hermanita.-

En unos segundos lo tenía frente a mí. Pensé que era mi fin pero, sorprendentemente, arrojó el hacha al suelo.

-¡Voy a divertirme mucho!.-

No tuve tiempo de pensar, puesto que Jung me estaba jalando fuera de la casa. Pude apreciar que había unas cuantas personas encapuchadas, reunidas frente a nuestra casa. ¡Estaba salvada! ¡Gracias a Dios!.

\- ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!.- Grité como si no hubiera un mañana; y en verdad era muy probable que fuera así.

Ellos se acercaron hacia nosotros. Por un instante, creí que mi hermano saldría corriendo pero, muy por el contrario, se quedó estático y mirándolos con...¿respeto?. Su agarre en mí se deshizo.

-Veo que has cumplido tu parte del trato.- Uno de los encapuchados se dirigió hacia mi hermano y como si se tratará de un perro, le acarició la cabeza.- ¡Buen chico!

¿Entonces estas personas no iban a ayudarme? ¿Todo era parte de un plan? ¡¿Por qué?!

Mis ojos se agrandaron de la impresión. Esas personas...eran las que gobernaban el pueblo.

-Hola Young mi, veo que no entiendes mucho pero pronto todo te será aclarado.- Uno de ellos se agachó hasta alcanzar mi escasa altura y con suavidad acariciaba mi cabello negro. Su voz era femenina pero carecía de dulzura.

-Tu padre atentó contra nosotros. Merecía un castigo y tu buen hermano mayor se hizo cargo, ¿verdad, Jung?.-

Él asintió con orgullo. ¡Estaban todos locos!

Con horror retrocedí unos pasos, solo para mirar con asco y miedo a cada uno de los presentes. Sin esperar nada mas, me largue a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-¡ATRÁPENLA! ¡QUE NO ESCAPE!.-

En menos de unos segundos tenía a esas personas corriendo detrás mio. Me estaban alcanzando.

Siempre fui sobresaliente en correr, era algo que se me daba muy bien; al igual que esconderme. Por lo que estaba muy segura de que esos malditos no iban a atraparme.

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, me llenaba de vitalidad. Sabía perfectamente que no había vuelta atrás, y, en verdad,no pensaba en quedarme a ver que era lo que tenían que decirme.

No me importaba.

* * *

 _Desperté sobresaltada. ¿Había estado soñando acaso?_

 _Hacía mucho que no recordaba mi infancia, ni a mi familia._

 _Miró a mi alrededor sin realmente apreciar algo. Mi pareja se encuentra a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente. A veces me sorprendía viendo como dormía sin ninguna preocupación, y sin ningún miedo a soñar. Desearía poder decir lo mismo de mí, empero no es el caso._

 _Me levanté de la cama y camine hacia el amplio ventanal de la habitación. Podía admirar la hermosa vista nocturna que se mostraba a través del cristal._

 _Cojo un poco de aire antes de sumergirme aunmas en mis pensamientos._

 _No quiero seguir pensando en todo lo que enfrenté desde los 10 años. El abandono, el dolor, la angustia y todas esas demás mierdas. Simplemente ya me valen un carajo._

 _Ya no soy más Young mi Sang. Ahora, mi verdadero nombre es Ada Wong. Young mi murió a los 10 años junto a su padre y su lunático hermano._

 _Young mi creía en el amor y en los finales felices. Ada Wong creía en las aventuras de una noche y en su propia felicidad._

 _-Ada,amor, vuelve a la cama.- Al parecer, mi acompañante despertó.- Es tarde y mañana debemos estar en los laboratorios sin falta. Los avances de la investigación no pueden esperar._

 _-Ya voy, John.-_

 _A pasos lentos me dirigí hacia la cama para recostarme. Sabía de sobra que no iba a poder dormir por un par de días. Esas pesadillas siempre lograban quitarme el placer de dormir._

 _Mañana partiría rumbo a las montañas Arklay, aquí cerca de Racoon City, ahí mismo operaba un laboratorio de Umbrella Corps, la eterna rival de In-geneticPharmacy Corps; la compañía que me contrato para infiltrarme y robar datos sobre las investigaciones que se desarrollaban allí._

 _John Clemens, el hombre que dormía a mi lado en estos momentos, era uno de los investigadores de Umbrella. Por supuesto que él no sabía de mi trabajo como espía de la compañía rival. Él me ama demasiado como para siquiera sospechar._

 _-Mañana comienza el juego.-_

 _Y sin más, cerré mis ojos._


	3. Chapter 3: Jake Muller

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: JAKE MULLER**

 _Por CMosser_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora** : Hola soy CMosser y aparezco cada 40 años. Nunca termino mis fics y ya soy prácticamente inmune a las amenazas. Lee mis historias a tu riesgo. :v_

 _Muchas gracias por detenerse en esta con la programación de la dinámica "Resident Evil Origins", esta semana toca el turno de nuestro mercenario favorito, Jake Muller._

 _Jake es uno de mis personajes preferidos, en arte por el misterio de su historia. Aunque el juego nos brinda algunas luces, no queda totalmente claro, dejando mucho a nuestra imaginación._

 _Para este fic, me inspiré en otro que había publicado hace algún tiempo y consideré necesario incluirlo, por lo que constituye la primera parte del mismo. Espero que disfruten la lectura. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y amenazas._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM. Esta historia solo persigue fines recreativos.**

* * *

 _Otoño de 2006…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hacía algún tiempo que los habitantes de aquel pueblo no lo veían por ese lugar. Se notaba un poco más alto, su contextura lucía más fuerte que algunos meses atrás cuando lo notaron por última vez; lo único que permanecía igual era el brillante cabello rojo fuego cortado casi al ras.

Jake advirtió las miradas de aquellos que hasta hace poco fueron sus vecinos; en algunas había reproche, en otras lástima, pero no le importaba. Continuaba su camino, subiendo por la calle adoquinada hasta la pequeña casa en la cual había pasado cada uno de sus quince años de vida.

En poco tiempo alcanzó la puerta, se detuvo ante ella y la contempló por un buen rato con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sentía como el día poco a poco se oscurecía gracias a las habituales nubes grises que ocultan el sol otoñal.

Tras dudar un momento más, adelantó su mano derecha y giró el pomo, no le sorprendía que estuviese sin llave. Los débiles rayos del sol que se colaron a través de la puerta permitieron al chico ver las motas de polvo levantadas de la vieja alfombra, hasta que nuevamente, al bloquear la entrada, la estancia quedó en penumbra.

No necesitaba iluminación, conocía cada rincón de la pequeña vivienda como la palma de su mano -se dijo-, sin embargo, sucumbió a la tentación de encender una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba pobremente la estancia.

Avanzó unos pasos reconociendo los desvencijados muebles que componían la sala. Un viejo pero aún mullido sofá frente al cual descansaba una minúscula mesa de madera, en la que se notaban algunas manchas; una estantería llena de libros leídos más de una vez, un par de repisas sobre las cuales reposaban algunas baratijas y una que otra fotografía.

Se dirigió a la entrada hacia a su derecha, encontrándose con la atestada cocina. A diferencia de las mañanas durante sus primeros años, cuando su madre aún se encontraba fuerte y saludable, ya no rebosaba con suculentos aromas, no más galletas sobre la mesa que solía tomar en los descuidos de ésta, para luego comerlas oculto en un rincón y regresar con cara de inocente; mala suerte para él que siempre olvidaba limpiar las migajas de su ropa. Jake sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de alejar los recuerdos; esos días jamás regresarían.

Dejó la pequeña habitación y decidió entrar en la que hasta hace algunos meses le había pertenecido. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al encontrar su cama perfectamente hecha, diferente al estado en que la había dejado antes de partir; se preguntaba quién lo había hecho. Recorrió sus pocas pertenencias por última vez, diciendose a si mismo que ya no necesitaría ninguna de ellas ahora que su vida había cambiado; sin embargo, no pudo evitar una nota agria en su pecho al darse vuelta y abandonar el pequeño cuarto. Ésta ya no desapareció.

Frente a él se encontraba la puerta de la habitación principal de la casa, aquella que pertenecía a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo. Contuvo la respiración por un momento mientras giraba el pomo de la misma; al ceder este y encontrar la estancia a oscuras sólo pudo exhalar un pesado suspiro.

En el aire todavía podía percibirse el aroma de los medicamentos que habían sustituido al fresco perfume del azar que su madre solía utilizar. La cortina de la única ventana se encontraba corrida, distinto a como ella solía dejarla durante el día, cuando la luz del sol parecía devolverle un poco de esperanza en que para ellos dos todavía existía un futuro.

Jake accedió a la habitación y tomó asiento en la desvencijada cama mientras su mirada vagaba alrededor, fijándose en todo y nada a la vez. La estancia se encontraba en orden, sin embargo quien había hecho el trabajo falló al colocar algunos objetos en lugares inadecuados.

El cepillo con mango de madera, con el que su madre solía peinar su frondosa cabellera rojiza, se encontraba del lado derecho de su peinadora, craso error, ya que ella era zurda. El pequeño florero de porcelana se encontraba vacío y en la esquina opuesta del mismo mueble. Lo único que parecía que no había sido tocado era el viejo piano. Aquel que tantas veces ella había insistido en vender para conseguir algún dinero para los dos; empresa de la que había desistido cuando escuchaba a su hijo - a él- tocarlo.

Jake se dirigió hasta el viejo instrumento de color caoba, no pudiendo aguantar la sensación de levantar la empolvada cubierta. Al hacerlo tocó una escala comprobando que el mismo aún se encontraba afinado, por lo que tomando asiento en el pequeño banco dejó que sus dedos entonaran una triste melodía, aquella en que a propósito él solía fallar sólo para que su madre se uniera a él en la ejecución de la pieza.

Pronto, la habitación se colmó con las notas de _"Les Noces Funèbres"._ Los dedos de Jake fluyeron con facilidad y delicadeza a lo largo de las piezas blancas y negras, presionando con suavidad; sin embargo, cuando llegó el punto en que la melodía se convertía en un dúo, la música cesó inmediatamente.

Por primera vez, Jake se sintió verdaderamente solo.

El sentimiento lo dejó paralizado en el sitio. Las manos a sólo centímetros de las teclas, la vista fija en un punto invisible y el peso de la realidad volcándose sobre sus hombros. Ya no la vería de nuevo sentada en el piano durante las tardes; las notas de sus melodías no lo harían contener el aliento, ni recibiría esa reconfortante sonrisa invitándole a sentarse a su lado y acompañarla en la tonada.

De nuevo la ira y la impotencia se apoderaron de su ser. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado antes, si ella hubiese resistido un poco más... Si de verdad existiera un Dios, éste habría escuchado las plegarias de su madre, entonces su padre…

Ante este pensamiento la rabia contenida estalló, Jake se puso de pie y cerró de golpe la cubierta del piano provocando que cayera el cuaderno de partituras que solía encontrarse sobre el mismo y que habitualmente el chico pasaba por alto. Respiró profundamente manteniendo los ojos cerrados, intentando disipar el calor que se extendía por sus venas.

El reclamo nunca hecho a un hombre que bien podría incluso no existir más en ese momento; el hombre a quien nunca le importó la suerte de su madre, ni la suya. Sí, siempre había estado sólo, pero ahora lo comprendía realmente.

Suspiró prolongadamente decidiendo que no tenía sentido destruir la habitación por algo que no podía cambiar, y reprimiendo un nuevo estremecimiento de furia recogió el olvidado cuaderno de partituras, dándose cuenta que del mismo se había desprendido una hoja.

La tomó y examinó para colocarla en su sitio; sin embargo, lo que encontró hizo que su corazón se detuviera durante fracciones de segundo. Surcada con trazos elegantes, aunque algo irregulares, la amarillenta hoja contenía un mensaje para él.

Pudo imaginar la trémula mano de su madre mientras plasmaba cada trazo, cada palabra; él mismo comenzó a temblar mientras leía: _"Te amo, Jake. Siento tanto tener que dejarte así. Perdóname por favor, y por favor, no odies a tu padre. Estoy segura de que él te ama y piensa en ti; estoy segura que algún día se encontrarán. Se fuerte, por favor"._

Jake estrujó la nota en sus manos. Ella no había dejado de creer hasta el último minuto de su vida que aquel hombre regresaría, que los cuidaría. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la furia invadía cada uno de sus poros; sin embargo, en lugar de gritar, de destruir, todo lo que Jake pudo hacer fue llorar.

Sentado en el pequeño banco, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos apoyados sobre la cubierta del piano, Jake Muller lloró como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sintiéndose vacío, desolado, y convenciéndose de que nada valía la pena de ahora en adelante. Todo lo bueno del mundo había muerto junto a su madre.

.

.

.

.

 _Verano de 2009…_

\- Sin duda alguna, los mosquitos son la peor plaga del universo...- Jake se había repetidos esa frase incontables veces durante la última semana.

Su vida transcurría entre viajes a distintos destinos. Crear caos, enfrentar personas y alimañas eran su manera de ganarse la vida; sin embargo nada de esto le molestaba tanto como las nubes y nubes de mosquitos que lo envolvían en su última aventura.

La selva amazónica estaba resultando un verdadero dolor de cabeza hasta el momento.

No había terminado de arribar cuando ya comenzaban los problemas. Y es que cuando eres un mercenario, molestar al hombre al mando puede significar que tu cabeza se despegue de tu cuello en cualquier momento.

El _Jefe,_ como los demás le llamaban parecía haber vuelto de las llamas del infierno. Una estatura y masa corporal descomunales lo caracterizaban tanto como su nombre, Jack Krauser.

Jake no sabía mucho sobre el tipo, solamente que había aceptado el trabajo por la paga y la oportunidad de marcar una nueva bandera en su mapa de visitas.

Cuando tienes 18 años, una vida de fantasma y tu firma es la marca de la muerte comienzas a experimentar una competencia contigo mismo. En su caso, quería recorrer la mayor parte del mundo antes de morir; y como no esperaba vivir mucho, iba en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Aunque en ese momento bien podría morir desangrado gracias a los detestables insectos chupa sangre…

Jake apuró el paso. Se encontraba en la retaguardia de un pequeño grupo de exploración liderado por un tipo llamado Joel. Reconocían el terreno antes de asentar un posible ataque. No sabía a quién y no le importaba, solo deseaba terminar vivo el trabajo, cobrar la otra mitad de su paga y conocer algunas otras bondades de aquella tierra olvidada.

El hombre a la cabeza indicó que habían llegado a uno de los puntos de exploración.

Entre las sombras, Jake divisó una estructura cuadrada de concreto, en apariencia abandonada. Rodeó el perímetro de manera sigilosa, fundiéndose con la oscuridad, hasta divisar una posible entrada. El grupo accedió al recinto consiguiendolo vacío.

Al parecer era un simple depósito después de todo, lleno de una cantidad obscena de basura de alguien realmente rico.

Su atención fue atraída por una serie de trajes totalmente negros de lo que parecía ser piel de cocodrilo. Observandolo de cerca notó que era casi de su talla, sintiendo de inmediato e impulso de probarse uno. Se reprendió mentalmente, obligándose a continuar su exploración, cuando un nuevo objeto atrajo su atención.

Esta vez se trataba de un par de lentes oscuros que le recordaron al protagonista de Matrix. Mirando a su alrededor noto que nadie se fijaba en él y los tomó.

Al salir del atestado depósito los esperaba un segundo grupo, éste se encontraba liderado por Krauser.

El descomunal hombre solicitó a Joel un reporte de los hallazgos. Mientras ambos líderes conversaban, Jake volvió a revisar su reciente adquisición. Le gustaba el diseño de aquellos anteojos y estuvo a punto de probarselos cuando le fueron arrebatados de sus manos.

-Veamos ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Krauser examinó los anteojos fijando inmediatamente su mirada sobre el joven mercenario. -No creo que un par de lentes oscuros sean de mucha ayuda en una misión nocturna.

\- Tenía entendido que la misión había finalizado. - Respondió Jake en tono desafiante.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? - Inquirió el líder, ignorando al joven y examinando nuevamente las gafas oscuras.

\- Las tomé.

-¿Las tomaste? - Krauser mantenía la mirada fija en el pelirrojo. Sus ojos reflejaban ira e incredulidad al mismo tiempo.

Desde su posición Jake se encontraba alerta. Percibía que estaba en un aprieto gracias a su pequeño trofeo, aunque no entendía por qué.

Si bien no tenían instrucciones de destruir o apropiarse de los hallazgos, nunca se había conseguido con algún contratante que le importara que sus hombres tomaran algo como botín.

-¡Póntelas! Ordenó el descomunal hombre extendiendo las gafas al pelirrojo.

Jake lo miró con profundo desprecio por un momento, no se sentía con ánimos de modelar para aquel tipo; sin embargo su instinto de supervivencia lo llevó a obedecer la orden.

Pensando en que solo conseguiría una noche de burlas ajustó las gafas en su rostro, fue entonces cuando su respiración se cortó.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaron que podrían engañarme? - Escuchó que gritaba Krauser mientras lo levantaba en el aire por su cuello.

Jake se sentía desorientado, hacía lo posible por mantener el aire en sus pulmones, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del potente agarre.

-¡Le enviaré al maldito tu cabeza en una cesta! - Gritó el ex soldado mientras lanzaba por los aires a su contrincante.

Jake aterrizó forzosamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Solo tuvo tiempo de llenar sus pulmones con un poco de aire antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en sus costillas. Haciendo acopio de su agilidad logró esquivar el próximo y juntando sus fuerzas intentó devolver el ataque.

Krauser era una mole, a pesar de lo que cual contaba con una rapidez impresionante que le permita esquivar los ataques del joven Muller.

Jake notó por el rabillo del ojo como los hombres de ambos equipos le apuntaban con sus armas, escapar no sería fácil, al parecer su tiempo de morir había llegado y todo por unos malditos lentes oscuros.

-¡¿Cuántos más como tú existen?! ¡¿Ese patético demonio pensaba que podría acabarme así?! – Jack embestía al pelirrojo con cada afirmación, desesperándose cada vez que el joven esquivaba sus ataques y cargando en su contra con renovada ira.

El joven mercenario sentía como aumentaba el calor de la lucha. A pesar de su habilidad decidió que era momento de dejar los juegos y terminar con ello.

Si daba la impresión de que le causaría un daño mayor a Krauser, los espectadores lo dejarían como colador. Si no paraba aquello terminaría con el cuello quebrado. Su mejor opción consistía en internarse entre los árboles, así aunque el grandote lo persiguiera, los demás no dispararían por temor a errar el blanco.

En la siguiente arremetida, el joven realizó una ágil maniobra para desestabilizar a su atacante, ganando unos preciosos segundos que le permitieron internarse en la maraña de árboles, aunque seguido de cerca por su contrincante.

Mientras corría trazó un plan. Cerca se encontraba un río de caudal considerable, llegaría hasta él y se lanzaría al agua que lo arrastraría lejos de allí más rápido que sus piernas. Confiaba que aquel hombre no lo perseguiría y en caso de hacerlo tendría una ventaja, siempre fue un excelente nadador.

Sus sentidos se encontraban alerta. Escuchaba acercarse el sonido del agua, por lo que obligó a sus piernas a aumentar la velocidad. El sonido del cauce aumentaba, cuando de pronto uno diferente cesó. No escuchaba los pasos de su perseguidor. ¿Acaso era posible que aquel hombre se hubiera rendido?

Sólo consideró esa posibilidad por dos segundos, cuando sintió un sonido silbante pasar al lado de su oreja derecha.

-¿Qué demonios…? Apenas logró articular la frase cuando la mole de hombre que era Jack Krauser lo embistió lanzándolo al suelo.

El pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de girar su rostro, esquivando una puñalada dirigida a su cabeza. La fría hoja de metal apenas logró rozar su mejilla izquierda. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, sostuvo la mano de su atacante que portaba el afilado cuchillo de combate, haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de su cuerpo.

La sangre de la herida en su mejilla comenzaba a nublar su visión. Los forcejeos de Krauser se volvían más rudos; estaba siendo dominado por aquella masa de músculos. Su única opción era resistir.

Su visión de rojo pasó a volverse negra, estaba siendo superado cuando el ruido de ráfagas de disparos rompió el silencio de la noche. No fue el único sorprendido por el ruido. Al oírlo, Jack Krauser aflojó momentáneamente su agarre, oportunidad que fue aprovechada por el pelirrojo para apartarlo con un esfuerzo casi agónico y saltar al agua sin fijarse muy bien qué había en ella.

Lo último que escuchó antes de sumergirse fue un rabioso grito de frustración…

.

.

.

 _Invierno de 2013…_

Jake contemplaba el parche naranja que adornaba la manga de su chaqueta. Intentaba ignorar el camino por el que transitaba en la parte de atrás de un convoy.

A pesar de que la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar este no lucía como un campo de guerra, estaba cubierto por el mismo cielo gris que presagiaba tristeza y dolor. La actual desolación y destrucción de ese pequeño pueblo en Edonia solamente le hacía justicia.

El transporte se detuvo frente a un edificio que en sus mejores días había servido de hogar a unas cuantas familias. Recordaba haberlo visitado un par de veces en su niñez. Las paredes manchadas y medio derrumbadas le recordaron que ese tiempo no existía más.

Ingresó al edificio siguiendo al grupo de hombres que lo acompañaba en el convoy. Al llegar al patio central del mismo miró a su alrededor sin mucho interés, hasta que la media sonrisa de una mujer de vestido azul y bufanda roja captó su atención…

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

 _23 de junio de 2017_

 **CAPÍTULO 4: SHEVA ALOMAR**


	4. Chapter 4: Sheva Alomar

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: SHEVA ALOMAR**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Para los que no me conoces son Ana, mejor conocida como Light of Moon 12, Shevalover de corazón, escritora dramaqueen, fan del creva y creyente fiel del cleon, con un gusto enfermizo por el villano Albert Wesker y todas sus posibles parejas.

Llegué hace ya un par de años a _Fanfiction_ y aunque no inicié en este fandom, debo decir que es en este apartado de _Resident Evil_ donde prácticamente me he dedicado de lleno a escribir, además de que he crecido como escritora. Sin contar de las buenas amistades que encontré aquí.

Es un gusto para mí, mostrarles el capítulo 4 de esta actividad **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS** , donde mis compañeros escritores y una servidora mostramos en pequeños one shots el pasado de los personajes que han formado parte de la saga, esta vez relatándoles el antedente de mi personaje favorito de este universo de CAPCOM; _Sheva Alomar_. Espero y este capítulo les agrade y este a la altura de lo que han presentado mis compañeros.

Si quieren conocer un poco más de lo que escribo, algunos de mis fics son; **"Te Perdí"** y su secuela **"Vivir por ella** ",ambos cleon y nivanfield (hetero jaja), **"Mala Sangre** "(muchos ships, no podría nombrarlos todos, es mi versión de como debió de seguir la historia de Resident Evil después de la sexta entrega) y su spin-off **"Con vida"** (relatado desde la perspectiva de Piers Nivans), **"Metamorfosis"** protagonizado por Sheva y Albert Wesker, **"Juego de Villanos** "un irreverente HelenaxWesker, entre otros…

Bien creo que ya gasté mis cinco minutos de fama, así que, ¡a leer!

Espero y pasen un rato agradable.

* * *

 ** _AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES_** _: A la hermandad del mal formada por Addie Redfield, Zhines, GeishaPax y Frozenheart7. A los chicos de FF: DSTLO y el foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR. Gracias señores, sin ustedes el fandom no sería el mismo. :3_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO, REALIZADA CON EL ÚNICO FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

* * *

 _RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS: SHEVA ALOMAR_

* * *

 _ **16 de Febrero de 1994**_

 _ **.**_

 _"–El desierto es bello –añadió el principito._

 _Es verdad; siempre he amado el desierto. Sentado en una duna, nada se ve ni se distingue, nada se oye y, sin embargo, hay algo que resplandece en el silencio…_

 _–Lo que realmente embellece al desierto –dijo el principito– es el pozo que se oculta en algún sitio…"_

— ¿Entonces el desierto es bello, mami?

Mi madre se sonrió y con suavidad cerró el libro para acomodarlo en la mesita de noche, no sin antes colocar un separador en la página noventa y nueve.

—Todo en la vida es bello, Sheva, incluido el desierto.

Mamá, la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca. Nacida en Guinea era de piel oscura y cabello lustroso. Mirada tierna formada por un par de ojos negros y adornados de una sonrisa encantadora. Ella era el Sol que iluminaba mis días y me hacía creer que todos los sueños eran posibles con tan sólo cerrar mis párpados.

—Pero en el desierto no hay rosas, ni corderos, solo arena. —Me quejé manteniendo mi hipótesis para contradecir a Antoine de Saint-Exúpery sobre la supuesta belleza del desierto.

Mi progenitora rió bajito por mi terquedad y con la misma ternura de siempre, volvió a explicarme.

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a encontrar agua en medio de tanta arena del desierto. —Explicó mientras me acomodaba un mechón del cabello. —Por eso no debemos renegar del desierto, Sheva. Lo mismo pasa con la vida, hija; por más dificultades que tengamos y a los problemas no les veamos un fin, siempre, siempre habrá un pozo de agua que nos refresque y nos ayude a continuar.

— ¿Nunca debemos rendirnos, mamá?

—Nunca hija, pase lo que pase. Nunca te rindas.

Sonreía alegremente, mientras escuchaba los consejos entonados con la voz musical de mi madre, cuando de repente, llegó mi padre a irrumpir en la habitación.

En cuanto lo vi entrar a mi aposento, corrí inmediatamente a abrazarlo por la cintura a lo que él respondió agachándose para envolverme con sus brazos y darme un beso tierno en la frente.

— ¿Cómo estás, princesa?— Preguntó con ternura mi padre levantándome en brazos.

— Muy bien. Mamá acaba de leerme un cuento. — Dije a la vez que mi mamá sonreía en el umbral de mi cama, mirando con ojos enamorados a mi padre.

Ahmad Alomar La' Ahid, era el nombre del varón que me dio la vida. Originario de Siria y residente de Guinea desde hacía diez años. Sencillo y caballeroso, eran los atributos que habían conquistado a mi madre desde que lo conoció. Si algo le agradaba de sobremanera a mi progenitora, era hablar acerca del enorme parecido que guardaba con mi padre. La misma piel color caramelo, ojos avellanas y cabello castaño eran los atributos que había heredado de él y de mi madre tenía la misma sonrisa, labios carnosos, y sus modales delicados.

Mis padres, eran la prueba viviente de la existencia del amor verdadero, ya que no hubo un día en que no viera el cariño y la atención que ambos se tenían, siendo yo el producto de esa felicidad inmensa.

Después de tomarme en brazos, mi padre saludó a mi madre con un beso suave en los labios y ambos se quedaron sentados en mi cama, él depositándome en mi lecho acunándome en mi almohada y ella canturreando una canción en swahili, vigilando mi sueño, hasta que finalmente el cansancio me vencía.

En medio de esa dicha, nunca pasó por mi mente que mis días felices, estaban contados…

* * *

 **.**

Una brisa fría sopló directamente en mi cara que me hizo sentir la humedad de mis mejillas. Entonces me di cuenta de que había llorado, lloré involuntariamente. Tirada así como estaba, boca abajo entre la tierra y hierba de la sabana no noté en qué momento la tristeza líquida se había escapado de mis ojos. Recordaba una y otra vez los instantes que pasé con mi madre y mi padre y me aferraba a su memoria. Resonaban en mi mente las palabras de "Nunca te rindas" pronunciadas por la mujer que me dio la vida pero yo ya me estaba venciendo. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar el pozo en medio de un desierto lleno de inmundicia, soledad y violencia? Y peor aún, sólo tenía ocho años…

A pesar de ser tan joven, ya había conocido en carne propia las más grandes miserias que puede pasar un ser humano; hambre, orfandad, sed, abandono, indigencia, mezquindad, todo. Mi mundo me había sido arrebatado de golpe, sin posibilidad de aspirar a nada, más que el de apegarme a un pasado que ya no existía y que ya no iba a volver.

Pero el recuerdo de aquella mañana, me perseguía todas las noches…

* * *

 ** _19 de marzo de 1994_**

 ** _._**

Como era de costumbre, volvía por mi propio pie de la escuela perteneciente a mi pueblo. Mamá y papá trabajaban siendo obreros de la planta 57 de Umbrella, al igual que casi todos los adultos de la población local. El sueldo no era el mejor pero alcanzaba para que nunca nos faltara el pan en la mesa y yo tuviera una educación digna, de esa a la que no tuvo acceso mamá por razones misóginas de su tribu natal y la que tampoco pudo tener papá que era un migrante sirio. No teníamos lujos pero nos sobraba amor, pasé algunas carencias pero tenía muchas atenciones. En conclusión, era muy feliz.

Esa tarde me demoré un poco más de lo acostumbrado en volver debido a que en el camino habían crecido unas flores color púrpura que me habían parecido muy bellas y quise llevarlas conmigo a casa. Jamás sospeché lo que ese día iba a suceder.

De repente, miré en el cielo una columna de humo negro, bastante extensa que opacaba el cielo despejado, además de impregnar el ambiente de un olor extraño y poco agradable. Decidí subir a un árbol para poder mirar mejor el origen de esa nube oscura y detecté que provenía en dirección del trabajo de mis padres.

Inmediatamente, bajé del tronco en el que me encontraba y tiré las flores que estaba sosteniendo. Necesitaba correr y moverme rápido hacia la planta de Umbrella, apostaba que algo terrible había pasado.

Conforme me acercaba una punzada de pánico acechaba mi corazón, pero no permitía que el temor me paralizara. Debía de estar concentrada y alerta si quería encontrar a mamá y papá. Cuando llegué a las instalaciones todo estaba hecho un caos; gente corría por todos lados, cuerpos tumbados en el suelo retorciéndose y sufriendo de violentas convulsiones como si fuesen peces obligados a respirar fuera del agua. Otros trataban de sofocar sin éxito el incendio que quemaba la tratadora principal y algunas personas con trajes extraños empezaron a bloquear los accesos principales ya que en medio de la contingencia, muchas personas trataban de entrar para intentar hacer algo por sus familiares.

En vista de que sería inútil pretender pasar por el acceso principal, traté de entrar por la puerta trasera, donde Smith el viejo vigilante, siempre me dejaba ingresar sin problemas. Cuando fui hacia el umbral trasero no encontré al viejo Smith por ninguna parte y la puerta estaba bloqueada. Empecé a golpear la plancha metálica con desesperación y a tirar de ella para intentar abrirla pero esta no cedía. Después de unos minutos inexplicablemente se abrió, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando miré a tres hombres delante de mí, vistiendo ropas extrañas que les cubrían todo el cuerpo y el rostro, y que además estaban armados con rifles. Cuando me apuntaron sin contemplaciones, entendí que no era bienvenida.

El instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que yo y salí disparada en dirección opuesta, tropezando varias veces haciendo que mis piernas se llenaran de pequeñas cortadas y estas llenaran mi uniforme escolar de tierra y manchas de sangre.

Entre la muchedumbre que se encontraba en el lugar reconocí a uno de los vecinos que me ayudó a volver a casa, argumentando que no era seguro permanecer aquí.

Una vez en mi hogar decidí no moverme más de allí por si mis padres regresaban. En medio de mi ansiedad los minutos se volvieron horas y ellos no volvían, rezaba con todas mis fuerzas para que ambos volvieran con bien. Pasé más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir donde solo bebía agua para poder resistir al cansancio, ya que no me apetecía ningún alimento, mi estómago estaba revuelto por las náuseas provocadas por el miedo. Ya había pasado la tarde del día siguiente cuando el sueño y la debilidad finalmente me derrotaron y caí dormida en el suelo muy cerca de la entrada de mi casa, por si acaso ellos volvían.

A la mañana siguiente, la puerta se abrió.

Me levanté en automático al escuchar el sonido tan familiar de la puerta creyendo que encontraría la figura de las dos personas que más amaba en la vida, sin embargo no fue así. Miré entrar a un hombre que había visto unas cuantas veces en mi vida, muy pocas a decir verdad. Alto, de piel oscura y barba prominente, un primo lejano de mi madre, el tío Bakhit.

El sujeto me miró por unos segundos con aspecto lúgubre, y después me habló con voz firme;

—Empaca tus cosas, Sheva. Nos vamos.

Estaba confundida, ¿por qué razón mi tío quería llevarme lejos de mi hogar?

— ¿A dónde nos vamos?

—Te irás a vivir con mi familia.

Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

— ¿Y mis padres? —Me atreví a preguntar con voz ahogada, presintiendo lo peor.

Bakhit resopló y dio un suspiro hondo. Después habló:

—Tus padres no volverán más. Murieron en el accidente de la planta.

A partir de esa noticia es que puedo contar mi vida en dos partes; el antes y el después de mi felicidad, el inicio y el término de mi infancia, lo que tenía y lo que pudo ser.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, me quedé totalmente en shock por el anuncio que acababa de recibir pero mi tío no me dio el tiempo necesario para procesarlo ya que al parecer llevaba prisa por irnos, por que el pueblo en el que vivía estaba a varias horas de distancia del lugar en donde yo habitaba y no quería que llegáramos a su casa de noche debido a lo peligroso de los caminos. Con torpeza mi pariente me ayudó a empacar mis cosas agarrando una mochila que estaba en mi habitación y tomó de los cajones toda mi ropa y mis cosas de uso personal que no eran demasiadas. En mi pequeña bolsita que usaba para llevar a la escuela empaqué un osito pequeño de felpa que estaba en mi cama y un par de libros que solía leer con mamá. Era todo, todo lo que podía llevar conmigo, el pasado que cabía en una maleta.

Todo el camino lloraba en silencio, sollozando bajito ya que no tenía la confianza para pedir el consuelo de ese familiar lejano y él que era un hombre duro, por supuesto que no me daría ni siquiera unas cuantas palabras de aliento aunque se lo pidiera.

De mi vida con mi nueva "familia" no hay mucho que contar en realidad. Su situación económica no era la mejor ya que además de mí, Bakhit y su esposa tenían otras siete bocas que alimentar, por lo que muchas veces sus demás hijos y yo nos tuvimos que ir a la cama con hambre. Eso sin contar que el primo lejano de mi madre no era un padre ejemplar; un sujeto demasiado frío, malhumorado, agresivo con su esposa y trataba con desdén a sus hijos. El ambiente familiar era todo lo contrario a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, con una madre que me llenaba de mimos y atenciones y un padre que me daba amor por montones y trabajaba día a día para que su familia tuviera al menos lo necesario.

En ese entonces nunca entendí porqué mi tío había querido llevarme a vivir con él, si ni siquiera podía darle una vida digna en ningún sentido a su esposa e hijos. Más tarde, cuando tuve la edad suficiente para comprender más cosas, entendí que sólo esperaba una indemnización en favor de las familias de las víctimas por parte de Umbrella, así que yo solo significaba en su vida un beneficio económico el cual nunca llegó.

Entonces pensé en irme, quería volver a mi hogar, a mi pueblo natal. Estaba segura que cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir soportando esto. Y fue exactamente lo que hice.

* * *

 **.**

Así como me encontraba, abandonada y perdida en medio de la sabana, fue qué me pregunté qué había hecho para merecer esto. No me resignaba a mi destino por más que lo intentara, si quizás hubiese tenido una tumba en donde llorar a mis progenitores tal vez hubiera sido más fácil pero ni siquiera tuve el consuelo de una lápida ya que como no conocían el nivel de radiación o componentes tóxicos con los que habían sido infectados los cuerpos no era seguro organizar un funeral como tal, sino que incineraron todos los cuerpos de manera colectiva para así evitar una segunda contingencia.

¿Qué crimen, qué pecado, qué mal había cometido para estar pagando esto? Se suponía que los niños debían de ser felices y preocuparse únicamente por las tareas de la escuela y quién sería el lobo feroz en los juegos de caperucita y la abuela. No era justo, sólo tenía ocho años y no tenía ningún porvenir, ni siquiera una certeza sobre si sobreviviría un día más, pero al final, ¿eso importaba? Qué más daba vivir o morir si seguramente nadie lloraría mi muerte o nadie se preocuparía por mi ausencia. Solo me convertiría en un número, en una muerte más para la estadística de todos los niños que morían anualmente en mi país.

Bajo ese razonamiento fue que cerré los ojos sin esperar nada, aceptando con resignación lo que sea que tuviese que pasar.

 _"Lo que realmente embellece al desierto, es el pozo que se oculta en algún sitio…"_

Yo ya me había cansado de vagar en el desierto para encontrar el pozo, ahora prefería morir sobre una duna.

* * *

 _ **10 de octubre de 1994**_

 _ **.**_

No supe si dormí o me desmayé, sólo sabía que había despertado en un lugar distinto a la sabana en la que había decidido quedarme para esperar la muerte. Estaba tendida en un saco para dormir dentro de una casa de campaña de algún campamento extraño en medio de la nada. Me sobresalté al no reconocer el sitio y fue entonces que un sujeto con pinta de militar entró en la tienda. Al verlo, recordé un poco lo que había pasado.

En medio de la inconsciencia, recuerdo haber escuchado el sonido del motor de un auto acercarse y la silueta de un hombre bajar del asiento del copiloto y acercarse a mí, pronunció algunas palabras que en ese momento no entendí, pero acto seguido me tomó en brazos y me subió al vehículo.

Después del breve episodio de lucidez el individuo me hizo algunas preguntas sobre si me encontraba bien para después proveerme de un plato de avena caliente con un pedazo de pan que devoré al punto de casi atragantarme. Ya había olvidado lo que era comer un plato de buena comida.

Acto seguido me explicó quién era él, cuál era su misión, y si deseaba unirme a ellos. Algo había entendido sobre su objetivo real de lucha, pero de lo poco que había alcanzado a comprender por mi mente infantil versaba sobre una lucha contra el gobierno y que yo me encargaría de cosas básicas como ayudar con quehaceres domésticos y preparar comida para los demás compañeros. Pero dentro de toda la información había algo que sí había comprendido; el incidente de la planta 57 de Umbrella no había sido un accidente.

En realidad, Umbrella no era una empresa dedicada a los farmacéuticos como todos creíamos, sino era un centro de desarrollo de armas bio-orgánicas que se involucraba en los negocios con el mercado negro. El prototipo de arma que estaban fabricando, sumamente peligroso se les había salido de control, además de que varias organizaciones mundiales ya tenían los ojos encima sobre la corporación de la sombrilla ya que era muy probable que gente del gobierno estuviese coludida con ellos. Así que para no levantar sospechas, habían fabricado el accidente provocando el incendio, borrando del mapa cualquier evidencia que los incriminara, sin importar las vidas que este cobrara.

Después de enterarme de lo que en realidad había sucedido, murió en mí la inocencia y en cambio nació un sentimiento más fuerte, que se apoderó de todo lo que podía existir en mi interior; venganza.

Por culpa de ambiciones ajenas, yo y muchas familias más lo habíamos perdido todo, se nos había arrebatado lo que conocíamos gracias a fines deshonestos y era algo que no podía quedar impune. Ahora ya no importaba el costo, o si mi vida se iba en ello, por mi cuenta corría que Umbrella pagara por ello, no volverían a dañar a nadie más, nunca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acepté unirme a su lucha.

No tardó mucho para que no me conformara con solo ser un agente "pasivo" en la causa. Pocos años después, disparé mi primera arma.

* * *

 _ **26 de Abril de 2001**_

 _ **.**_

Siete largos años pasaron desde que me uní a la oposición. Ahora nos encontrábamos en Sierra Leona justo en la frontera con la República de Guinea, mi país natal. Los guerrilleros del país vecino nos habían ofrecido ayuda y cooperación mutua si los auxiliábamos con la batalla de su gente, un trato peligroso pero que nos convenía mucho, por lo cual aceptamos sin problema. La situación y la causa de Sierra Leona era muy diferente a la nuestra pero de igual forma, era una injusticia.

En medio de la guerra civil que comenzó en 1991 y donde aún no cesaba el combate, sirvo a las fuerzas del Frente Revolucionario Unido, bajo el mando de Foday Sankoh, que luchaba en contra del gobierno iniciando una insurrección masiva, que como en todo, comenzó con una origen justo, y terminó siendo una guerra sin cuartel. ¿Cuál fue el propósito de esta sangrienta lucha? Diamantes, miles y miles de diamantes, de los cuáles Sierra Leona era poseedora. Hambre, pobreza, mutilaciones, tráfico de las joyas preciosas, y más de cincuenta mil muertos habían sido el costo de este conflicto bélico que parecía no tener final.

Cada quién tenía diferentes razones para luchar, y tenían sus propios medios para hacerlo, excepto yo, que era una apátrida luchando por la causa de una bandera ajena. No era un secreto que el uso masivo de niños soldados en las filas militares era un recurso que los rebeldes usaban a menudo por la practicidad de su tamaño al esconderse y usarlos como espías, en pocas palabras, los niños eran los escudos de los adultos. Suena cruel, pero era lógico. Bajo esta tesitura es que yo estoy aquí.

Trato de ocultarme en un escondrijo formado de basura y maleza silvestre. A pesar de que el lugar es bastante pequeño aprovecho mi tamaño para ocultarme y pasar inadvertida de los tres soldados que rondan mi sitio. Los militares del gobierno pasan muy cerca de donde me escondo e incluso se quedan de pie durante unos minutos, como si advirtieran mi presencia. Cualquier persona en esta situación estaría nerviosa o tendría miedo. Yo, sin embargo no siento temor alguno, me mantengo firme sosteniendo mi arma lista para atacar en cualquier momento, siendo toda una experta en el combate a pesar de tener quince años, no sin que esto me costase años de preparación a base de costillas rotas y de irme a la cama llena de moretones a causa del duro entrenamiento. No era difícil el suponer que muchos de mis jóvenes compañeros se quedaban en el camino, no sobreviviendo al peso de la guerra sobre sus espaldas, pero yo logré hacerlo porque conseguí dejarlo todo atrás, yo no tenía nada que perder y no sólo había conseguido ser una superviviente, sino que me había vuelto un elemento importante en la pelea, además de ya haber cobrado algunas vidas a nuestro favor. Aunado a eso, había algo que siempre estaba presente en mi mente y me impulsaba a luchar con más fuerza;

 _Umbrella…_

Esa maldita corporación, culpable de todos mis males, inyectaba en mí la sed de venganza y era también mi estímulo.

De repente, uno de los soldados comenzó a revisar el escondrijo en donde yo me estaba ocultando. Estando sólo a cuestión de segundos de ser descubierta, miro el tatuaje en mi hombro que me hice cuando cumplí trece años, dejando para siempre en mi piel la palabra "Shuuja" que significaba "guerrero" en swahili. Como si esta palabra fuese una señal, aprieto fuerte mi arma con las manos y me lanzó sobre el trío de militares, disparando sobre ellos en una lucha encarnizada de matar o morir…

* * *

 _ **5 de mayo de 2001**_

 _ **.**_

Días después de mi altercado con la milicia gubernamental en el cual salí victoriosa, me encontraba en el mercado de la ciudad, estaba por encontrarme en el lugar de siempre con un proveedor de armas que ese día llevaría un importante suministro de munición para nuestra base y era mi deber gestionarlo.

Esperaba recargada en una de las paredes de las casas viejas, por mi edad y aspecto, nadie sospechaba que fuera una guerrillera, así que no tenía necesidad de disimular u ocultarme.

Estaba distraída mirando hacia ninguna dirección, cuando de repente alguien tocó mi hombro para llamar mi atención. Se trataba de un hombre de edad madura, alto, fornido, de piel morena y vestía ropas humildes, era un lugareño común.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué era lo que quería, colocó en mis manos un pedazo de papel doblado en cuatro partes y enseguida susurró:

—Lee esto. Si crees lo que dice, ven dentro de dos horas a la iglesia que hay en el callejón.

¿Qué clase de recado era este?

Giré para buscar al sujeto que me había entregado dicha nota sin sentido para mí, pero el tipo ya se había perdido entre la muchedumbre. Le di la vuelta al papel para revisar el contenido, no perdía nada enterándome del asunto.

 _"Los rebeldes están perdiendo fuerza ante las tropas del gobierno, no tardaran mucho para que finalmente no tengan otro remedio que sucumbir. El único recurso que les queda es un ataque terrorista a gran escala donde utilizarán armas bio-orgánicas proporcionadas por Umbrella._

 _El tiempo está contado o lo sucedido en la planta 57 se repetirá…"_

Por unos instantes me quedé de piedra, esa nota había tocado fibras sensibles en mi interior. Todo el odio y el rencor que había acumulado en todos estos años, llegaba a mí de golpe y me inundaba por completo. Esa corporación, todos ellos pagarían y pagarían caro lo que hicieron, por mi vida lo había jurado. Pero, ¿y si era una trampa del gobierno? Durante todos estos años había aprendido a ser analítica y a poner en tela de juicio todas las posibilidades sobre mi porvenir, pero también sabía confiar en mis corazonadas que era lo que me había ayudado a sobrevivir. No lo pensé más y me dirigí a esa iglesia.

En el atrio del pequeño templo, estaba el hombre sentado bajo un árbol, cuando advirtió mi presencia. Sin mayor preámbulo se puso de pie y me dijo lo que quería.

—Necesitamos que nos ayudes a frustrar el trato de Umbrella con los guerrilleros, si no los detenemos, quién sabe cuántas vidas cobrará este ataque.

Al juzgar por su voz, noté que el acento del sujeto era ligeramente extraño, pero no pude distinguir cuál era, y eso que yo dominaba además del swahili, el idioma francés. Pero a pesar de todo, había algo en él que me inspiraba confianza.

Enseguida apareció un hombre mayor que llevaba un traje sin corbata, de un aspecto que evidenciaba claramente que se trataba de un extranjero.

—Soy Harry Armstrong, y pertenezco al gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. —Acto seguido extendió su mano.

Con desconfianza, correspondí al saludo pero me quedé en silencio.

—Comprendo si no quieres hablar, ni revelar tu nombre pero es vital que me escuches.

Asentí y presté toda mi atención, después de todo, para eso había venido hasta aquí.

—Necesitamos detener al representante de Umbrella. Hará una negociación con el ejército rebelde para proporcionarles armas bio-orgánicas para un ataque terrorista a gran escala, y necesitamos tu ayuda para atraparlo. Te prometemos que mientras conseguimos al hombre que queremos no emprenderemos ninguna acción contra ti, o contra alguno de tus compañeros. Incluso si la operación fracasa, no entregaremos a nadie de los tuyos a las autoridades.

El hombre parecía de fiar, pero lo que me estaba pidiendo no era nada sencillo para mí; en pocas palabras, me estaba pidiendo que traicionara a la gente que por años se había convertido en mi familia. Estaba en medio de un debate interno bastante fuerte.

El tal Harry pareció notar la inseguridad de mi rostro al comprender que yo estaba en medio de una encrucijada y enseguida realizó una pregunta que dejaría mis ideas muy en claro;

— ¿No quieres que Umbrella pague por lo que hizo?

—Por, supuesto, claro que sí. —Respondí casi en automático.

—Por esto te hemos elegido, sin embargo, si deseas ayudarnos a acabar con Umbrella, tendrás que abandonar a los que consideras tus amigos.

— ¿Y después qué? ¿Qué salgo ganando? —Respondí a la defensiva, no me gustaba la idea de quedar como una traidora.

— ¡No tienes más que mirar a tu alrededor! —Contraatacó el hombre con ímpetu y haciendo ademanes con las manos, —Sabes que éstas guerrillas no persiguen ningún fin noble. Harán lo imposible para derrocar al Gobierno, incluso cometer actos que saber que no están bien. Ayúdanos y por fin podrás hacer algo por la gente del país.

Estaba poniéndome nerviosa. En el fondo sabía muy bien que algunas acciones que se cometían en las guerrillas estaban mal y que el hombre tenía razón. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo?

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que una quinceañera puede ayudarle? —Argumenté a mi favor, aún sin saber mi decisión.

El sujeto me miró fijamente y a continuación pronunció con voz profunda unas palabras que calarían muy dentro de mí y que las llevaría grabadas por siempre en mis pensamientos;

—Algún día te darás cuenta de que la edad importa bien poco. No es la edad la que define la vida de una persona, sino las decisiones que toma. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de luchar por algo que no solo te afecta a ti, sino a todo el mundo. ¿De verdad puedes abandonar cuando hay tanto en juego?

 _"Lo que realmente embellece al desierto, es el pozo que se oculta en algún sitio…"_

Me había quedado totalmente sin palabras, y como si fuese un rayo de luz, llegó a mi mente esa frase empolvada que ya había olvidado desde hace muchos años. ¿Y si realmente en medio de este desierto de tragedias, había encontrado finalmente el pozo, ese que ya me había cansado de buscar? Hacía tanto que no pensaba en las enseñanzas y buenos recuerdos con mis padres a causa del dolor, la venganza, el odio, que ese cuento de "El Principito" me pareció un lugar lejano, apenas un murmullo entre el ruido de mis pensamientos, pero lo suficientemente audible para que mi subconsciente captara el mensaje. De repente vino a mí mi propia imagen de niña, la pequeña Sheva que solía ser feliz, la que vivía con sus padres, la que tenía un futuro, la que tenía esperanza. Como bien lo había dicho el hombre, esto ya no me incumbía solo a mí, sino que también estaba en mis manos el futuro de mucha gente, de muchos niños que como yo, si las cosas se ponían peor vivirían perdidos en el desierto, desamparados, solos, sin familia, por culpa de ambiciones ajenas. No iba a permitirlo, no podía permitirlo. Mi decisión estaba tomada.

—Señor Harry… Acepto.

* * *

 _ **1 de marzo de 2009**_

 _ **.**_

Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez que estuve aquí, o bueno, relativamente cerca. Después del operativo exitoso donde accedí a colaborar con el gobierno estadounidense, el agente de Umbrella fue capturado. Ese golpe fue el presagio de su caída. Mis compañeros de las guerrillas fueron liberados y repatriados a sus respectivas naciones y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el conflicto bélico terminara.

Harry Armstrong me ofreció la oportunidad de reiniciar mi vida en Estados Unidos, oportunidad que no desaproveché. A pesar de no saber absolutamente nada del idioma inglés, logré dominarlo a los seis meses de haber llegado a Norteamérica y en mi segundo aniversario en ese país, ya estaba registrada en la matrícula de Oxford. No fue fácil, pero el consejo de nunca rendirme otorgado por mi madre, era lo que me mantenía de pie. Terminé la licenciatura en criminología con honores y mi carrera militar iba en auge, hasta que fui invitada para unirme a la recién creada B.S.A.A. donde ayudaría a más gente que como yo, deseaba erradicar para siempre el bioterrorismo.

Ahora con veintitrés años recién cumplidos estoy nuevamente en África, en las afueras de la aldea de Kijujú, esperando al legendario Chris Redfield que es toda una eminencia en el gremio para acompañarlo en esta misión de reconocimiento e investigación sobre el misterioso proyecto "Uroboros".

Estaba recargada debajo de un pequeño tejado improvisado del mercado de víveres cuando de repente vi llegar en un Jeep al hombre que sería mi compañero. Supe que era él por la descripción del vehículo, ya que no era común ver un todo terreno bien equipado por aquí. A Chris Redfield sólo lo conocía de oídas por causa de los buenos comentarios que se decían de él en la B.S.A.A.; valiente, noble, responsable y con un gran sentido de la justicia, todo un abanico de virtudes. Estaba segura que iba a aprender mucho de él, él era el mejor.

La puerta del piloto se abrió y enseguida vi bajar a un hombre bastante alto, muy fornido, de piel clara y cabello castaño que vestía alguna especie de uniforme militar, botas de combate y lentes de sol. Noté que parecía estar malhumorado ya que azotó de mala gana la portezuela de donde bajó y abrió la del copiloto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Quise pensar que su mala actitud probablemente se debía al calor intenso al que se sometían los recién llegados y no a un mal carácter, ya que jamás escuché que Chris fuese un superior déspota. Como quiera que sea, tarde o temprano debía presentarme y no veía porqué debía ser grosero conmigo y ser amable siempre iba a ser bien visto con todo tipo de persona.

 _"Aquí vamos"_

Caminé con paso firme hacia donde él estaba totalmente de espaldas sacando cosas del auto y al advertir mi presencia volteó hacia a mí. En este momento que lo tenía cerca debo admitir que me puse nerviosa, no solo porque estaba ante un hombre intimidante y con un currículum bastante respetable rayando en la eminencia, sino que, también era bastante guapo a pesar de que evidentemente era varios años mayor que yo. Ahora tenía toda la atención de Chris Redfield y sus ojos autoritarios, fijos en los míos. Mierda.

Tragué saliva pero traté de que mi voz sonara firme, después de todo, esto iba a ser sólo una misión de reconocimiento y acabaría tan rápido como inició. Estaba segura que no iba a ser tan malo.

—Bienvenido a África. Mi nombre es Sheva Alomar…

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

 _30 de junio de 2017_

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ALBERT WESKER**


	5. Chapter 5: Albert Wesker

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ALBERT WESKER**

 _Por AdrianaSnapeHouse_

* * *

 **Resident Evil Origins: Albert Wesker**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

Sobre padres e hijas

* * *

All the tigers have been out  
I don't care, I hear them howl  
I let them tear right through me  
Can you help me not to care?  
Every breath becomes a prayer  
Take this pain from me

To be human is to love  
Even when it gets too much

"To be human" —Sia

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Todo está, como ha sido durante hace tanto tiempo, en manos de Capcom.

 **Dedicatoria especial:** A todos los miembros de FF:DSTLO y el foro Resident Evil: Behindthe horror. Y, con especial afecto, para los autores que participan en la dinámica de la historia semanal.

 **Resumen:** Los historiadores de la etapa bioterrorista de la guerra humana se preguntarían sin descanso por el origen y punto de quiebre de tan singular, misterioso y controvertido personaje; el verdadero nacimiento del tirano que por un suspiro tuvo al mundo entre sus manos. Ese origen se remite a James Marcus y su asesinato.

 **Presentación de la autora:** Hola, ¿qué tal? Un gusto saludarlos. Mi nombre es Adriana, (AdrianaSnapeHouse) tengo 22 años y soy estudiante de Ciencias de la Comunicación de la honorable Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Escribo cuentos y novelas cortas desde los once años, pero me animé a unirme a esta página en el año 2008. Inicié en el fandom de Harry Potter pero más pronto que tarde migré a Resident Evil. Mi primer fic en dicho fandom fue un Weskertine sin mayor relevancia mas con mucho corazón. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera mi verdadero amor: el Weskerfield. Con **_El corazón de un tirano_** inició una travesía narrativa que me condujo a producir tantas historias de Albert Wesker y Claire Redfield como mi inspiración lo permitió. La más importante, por supuesto, es **_Cuerpo cautivo_**. Esa historia ha crecido conmigo; me ha ayudado a superar momentos de profunda tristeza y debilidad, y en ella he depositado mis mayores alegrías. Es producto de horas y horas de esfuerzo y dedicación y de, por supuesto, satisfacción. La escribo por mis lectores, para ellos y para mí, y estoy profundamente agradecida, y lo estaré incluso cuando la termine y me mueva a otros proyectos, por el todo apoyo y las palabras de aliento que me han dado.

Recuerden que todas mis historias, las pasadas y las futuras, están dedicadas a quienes me siguen y me tienen estima en ese sentido. Y que lo más importante en un relato es que nos permita ver las dimensiones más humanas y nos turbe el corazón. Muchas gracias por leer y dedicarle a mis invenciones unas cuantas horas de su vida; gracias por dejarme entrar a su hogar.

 **Nota de la autora:** Muy bien, este es el fic que participa en la actividad semanal **Resident Evil Origins** del grupo **Resident Evil: Behindthe horror**. Estoy muy contenta con los resultados de dicha dinámica y, de manera más personal, con lo que implicó escribir mi oneshot dedicado a mi personaje favorito, admirado y apreciado, **Albert Wesker**. Ustedes saben qué significa ese personaje en mi carrera por este maravilloso mundo de ficción. Ha estado presente en prácticamente todas mis historias y siempre ha implicado un reto enorme para su humilde servidora. Es un hombre con muchos matices cuyas acciones pueden interpretarse de muchas maneras, y que al final del día resultó ser uno de los mejores villanos, no sólo de esta saga, sino en la historia de los videojuegos. Una ovación de pie, con la copa al aire, por el capitán que murió y revivió en un superhumano, y cuya ausencia muchos de nosotros, como autores, intentamos llenar con nuestras historias. Capcom sabe lo que hizo al matarlo porque no ha vuelto a aparecer un enemigo similar. Sin más preámbulo, disfruten de la historia con, como era de esperarse siendo yo, un particular toque Weskerfield.

…

Claire Redfield despertó con una sensación de abismo en el estómago. Su primer movimiento, luego de adquirir conciencia de su entorno, fue estirar la mano y palpar el costado del colchón, tal como lo había hecho tantas otras noches en el pasado; comprobar su compañía se había convertido prácticamente en un instinto. Aquella madrugada se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que la otra parte de la cama estaba vacía. Una emoción ligeramente parecida al miedo le cruzó el pecho, pero la calló recordando que él nunca partiría sin haberle dejado, de mínimo, un escueto recado sobre la almohada. Revisó allí, entre las sábanas y sobre la cómoda, pero no encontró pedazo de papel alguno. Miró el reloj digital en la mesita de noche; el brillo verde luminiscente le lastimó los ojos, lo que dificultó aún más, dada su somnolencia, que lograra enfocar y leer la hora. 3:28 am. La mujer se rodó sobre su espalda, levantó la mitad del cuerpo y despejó el copete, ardiente y rebelde, de la mitad de su rostro. No importaba que lo trenzara por la noche, sus cabellos siempre terminaban por escapar, como si desearan estar en todas partes menos en su cabeza. El satín de sus ropas revelaba los claroscuros de su piel aterciopelada, mientras el frío se cristalizaba en la erección de sus pezones por debajo de la sensual prenda de dormir.

¿Dónde estaba su esposo? ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente como para privarla de su calor en las horas más crudas del frío nocturno? ¿Alguna emergencia, un imprevisto, una tragedia? Claire no quería admitirlo pero, dada la identidad de su marido, vivía en un estado de preocupación latente que sólo su presencia lograba apaciguar. El resto de las horas, cuando él partía, cuando las dejaba solas entre esas cuatro paredes, sólo podía repasar una y otra vez los cientos y miles de lugares remotos a donde viajaba por negocios, y los cientos y miles de accidentes, atentados y malas compañías que amenazaban su vida en una dosis diaria. Claire odiaba que su imaginación fuera tan cruel pues reservaba las peores imágenes para altas horas de la noche, cuando ni siquiera la compañía de su hija de cuatro años y su plácido e envidiable sueño aliviaban la brutalidad de sus visiones.

Jamás le compartía sus temores a su marido. No porque éste estuviera indispuesto a escucharla, sino porque no había manera de obtener una respuesta realista y sincera de lo que él sentía al respecto. Él mantenía, a cualquier precio, la fachada de tener la totalidad de sus asuntos bajo control; incluida, por supuesto, la seguridad de su familia. Dominio, poder, estrategia; tres palabras que resumían a la perfección la manera de pensar y proceder de su esposo. Pero aquello, lejos de ser una garantía, resultaba un arma de doble filo para su armonía familiar, y Claire lo había aprendido a la mala.

Ahora lo buscaba entre las sombras, mientras la luna entraba por las cortinas hueso de su lecho marital; lo buscaba después de las pesadillas y en los sueños placenteros; lo buscaba en la ducha por las mañanas y cuando tomaba el café de las tardes; lo buscaba en abrazos espontáneos y en los que él fingía obligados. Y, al no encontrarlo, se sentaba a esperar no recibir la fatídica noticia que le cambiara la vida para siempre.

La joven Redfield se levantó de la cama sabiendo que, aunque lo intentara con plena voluntad, no lograría conciliar el sueño hasta conocer el paradero de ese testarudo hombre. Se colocó la bata de seda color palo de rosa y las pantuflas después de unos pasos de suelo frío. Tal vez exageraba en sus preocupaciones, y su marido simplemente había cogido insomnio y bajado a la sala a leer su libro favorito. Probablemente estaría en su estudio, su santuario privado, escuchando sus acetatos o matando las horas en vigilancia frente al fuego de la chimenea. Claire iría a buscarlo con el pretexto de que se moría de frío en la soledad de la cama y de paso bajaría acompañada (¿cobardía dónde?) a buscar un vaso de agua para aclarar la garganta. Él le reprocharía con pose de chulo su comportamiento de niña pequeña, pero no le importaba. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, les resultaba placentero dormir juntos y la ausencia mutua se sentía como siglos en lugar de unas cuantas horas.

Claire salió al pasillo de la mansión, no sin antes encender un par de candelas para guiar su camino. Anduvo con la incertidumbre cernida en el pecho, al igual que sus brazos en jarra, y su absorto era tal que antes de percatarse ya estaba afuera de la puerta de madero negro detrás de la cual se ocultaba el despacho de Albert Wesker. Claire tocó suavemente sobre su superficie para no despertar a la pequeña que dormía a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Albert?

Nadie respondió. Sin embargo, la pelirroja, al intentar girar la perilla, se encontró con que la puerta no estaba asegurada, lo cual era un indicio prácticamente inequívoco de la presencia de Wesker en la habitación. ¿Qué estaría haciendo despierto? ¿Sería el insomnio realmente el culpable? ¿Cómo reaccionaría a la interrupción?

— ¿Albert? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó la mujer, descartando de inmediato las posibles consecuencias de inmiscuirse en las meditaciones del tan nombrado tirano.

Al no recibir respuesta por segunda ocasión, Claire quebró ligeramente la puerta, asomando parte del rostro y la mano derecha. La oscuridad de la habitación era absorbente. Los libreros, el escritorio y el diván estaban bañados en una negrura pegajosa, cuyos tenues matices apenas le permitían diferenciar una cosa de otra. No obstante, la luz que ingresó viperina por la entrada abierta le permitió distinguir una pierna enfundada en un pantalón de seda y algodón negro. Una mano varonil estaba apoyada sobre la rodilla de esa pierna, y la otra, por lo que consiguió distinguir, sostenía un objeto de vidrio. Claire tragó saliva inconscientemente.

—Fuera de aquí, Claire —increpó una voz varonil sin atisbo de amabilidad.

Claire, como era costumbre, hizo caso omiso de los malos modales y el tono amenazante de Wesker. No era la primera ni sería la última ocasión que los padecería. La joven motociclista soltó la puerta y ésta terminó de abrirse de par en par; una sombra femenina se proyectó sobre la alfombra persa, y la luminiscencia anaranjada enseguida cubrió a Wesker, quien se hallaba sentado en su sillón favorito con un gesto meditabundo, casi catatónico. No había aparato de música o libro que acompañara sus horas de vigía; su única compañía eran una botella de escocés, un recipiente de acero inoxidable relleno de hielos y un vaso de cristal a medio llenar.

— ¿Es-estás bien? —cuestionó la pelirroja titubeante. Ya antes había visto a su esposo en ese estado de ánimo, nunca con consecuencias favorables para su relación. Era una especie de trance, un limbo entre la memoria y la alucinación; una leve esquizofrenia de cuyas garras apenas conseguía escapar entero. En esos momentos de recuerdos y visiones lejanas a la realidad, Wesker combatía a sus demonios más oscuros; los aplacaba a fuerza de alcohol y letanías, repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que no había muerto por las quemaduras dentro de las fauces del volcán; que Claire estaba a salvo debajo de sus sábanas; que había cometido errores, pero que no por ello perdió para siempre la magnitud de su poder. Lo abrumaba un torrente de imágenes y sonidos de crímenes, muertes y glorias del pasado; sentía sus venas vibrar nuevamente con el elixir de la ambición y, al mismo tiempo, le faltaba la respiración recordando su primer fallecimiento a manos del Tyrant. Durante esos lapsus de meditación, era hombre y Dios al mismo tiempo, inestable, pero inmortal; rememoraba conversaciones, secretos y mentiras; aparecían víctimas sangrantes, de toda clase —mercenarios, sujetos de prueba, pobres diablo—, a quienes les había negado clemencia; perdía la razón y la lógica frialdad al tiempo que recuperaba sensibilidad admitiéndose capaz de cometer alguna equivocación. Era un viaje al que ningún ser vivo podía acompañarlo, ni siquiera a la que denominaba posesivamente su mujer. Estaba solo. Y así, en la soledad más absoluta, debía retomar el sendero de la insanidad a la cordura, porque de él dependía la seguridad de las únicas dos personas a las que, sin admitirlo audiblemente, amaba. Nadie tenía la capacidad de salvarlo de esas horas de tormento psicológico, y Wesker no dejaba de incriminarse que quizá lo más conveniente sería aislarse completamente cuando las sintiera llegar, no fuese a herir, fuera de sus cabales, a Claire o a su pequeña hija.

—No, no lo estoy. Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, así que largo —respondió el rubio con las cuerdas vocales tallando la una contra la otra. No era forma de tratar a la mujer que lo procuraba, no después de los votos mutuos de cuidarse y protegerse en la salud y la enfermedad hasta el día de su muerte, pero en esos segundos, más que nunca, la odiaba. La odiaba porque ella era recordatorio constante de su recién adquirida debilidad, sus miedos y vulnerabilidades, sus placeres y distracciones. Ella era el origen del conflicto moral; su musa y su pecado; era la contradicción más grande de su existencia porque en buena medida era la raíz de esos lapsos de letargo y, de igual manera, era su principal impulso para escapar de ellos. Ahí, de pie con su ropa de dormir y sus perfumes de jazmín y durazno cubriéndola de la frente a los pies, le parecía una criatura extraña, ajena a su universo; una intrusa que le ofrecía, noche tras noche, el calor de su piel y el refugio de sus curvas, y lo transformaba en el humano de carne y hueso a quien juró destruir a golpe de crueldades.

—Albert… —murmuró ella adentrándose algunos pasos en la lúgubre habitación. Él no le dirigió ni un vistazo, como si la considerada indigna de dicho privilegio. El tirano no iba a decirlo, pero se le dificultaba asimilar el rencor que experimentaba hacia ella en esas madrugadas de insomnio, cuando otros días, más estables, incluso su entumecido corazón la arropaba y la proclamaba suya sin vergüenza.

La pelirroja entró buscando conectar miradas con el científico, pero no lo consiguió. Aquellos ojos de lava estaban perdidos en un abismo muy lejos de su alcance; un mundo en decadencia del cual no estaba invitada a formar parte. Le preocupó que Wesker perdiera de vista la realidad y se transformara en el monstruo sin corazón que la opinión pública presumía conocer tan bien. No era correcto, mucho menos normal, pero en instantes precisos, Claire le temía. Aunque tenía muy claro que él era incapaz de atacarlas; se trataba de un miedo heredado de sus días de locura y aberración cuando la tomó cautiva. Temía que él cometiera algún acto infame del cual se arrepintiera por la mañana.

La mujer de ojos aguamarina terminó por arrodillarse frente a él, no sin preguntarse si ella tendría la voluntad suficiente para rescatarlo de ese estado de catatonia, a pesar de sus nervios e inseguridades. Una parte de ella sospechaba que en cualquier segundo su esposo se levantaría, explotando en cólera, y la lanzaría fuera del despacho entre jaloneos y palabras venenosas. Lo que no sabía es que él ya no estaba dispuesto a perderla, ni por un error propio ni ante los demás, y esa era una de las razones por las que el mutismo y la rigidez se apoderaban de su cuerpo titánico; la preocupación de perderla era incluso más poderosa que el odio que en él despertara saberse susceptible a Claire y sus encantos —susceptible a su irresistible espíritu, su gracia, su cuerpo de ensueño, su necedad de amarlo pese a su oscuridad—.

Aún contra su más precavido instinto, Claire colocó una de sus manos de cerámica sobre la rodilla de Wesker, esperando que el contacto humano lograra atravesar la coraza del letargo.

—Albert, no voy a irme. No hasta que me digas que es lo que está pasando —afirmó ella con una seguridad que no sentía.

—Créeme, dearheart, no quieres saberlo. Sólo… sal de aquí. Todo estará mejor por la mañana —. Fue una sentencia pronunciada con cansancio. Wesker deslizó su mano a través de sus cabellos rubios los cuales, lejos de su protocolo habitual, estaban ligeramente desordenados. Le dio otro trago largo a su whiskey y apuró a servirse el sexto de la noche; para que el alcohol tuviera su efecto noqueador en el tirano debía beber en cantidades excesivas que a cualquier otro mortal le habrían provocado una congestión.

— ¿Esperas que ese sea un consuelo? Dios santo, Albert, ¿acaso me conoces? —cuestionó la chica con dolor. Quizá no era el espacio adecuado para sus dramas femeninos, pero realmente la lastimaban los constantes intentos del antiguo capitán por dejarla fuera. Las murallas continuaban construyéndose una tras otra a su alrededor; puertas de acero la separaban de las verdades que él tan celosamente ocultaba. La pelirroja no conocía ni la mitad de los pecados del dictador, ni estaba segura de querer conocerlos; sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba completamente segura era del carácter redentor de la confesión; si él compartía las memorias de tormento, quizá lograría superarlas, y los secretos detendrían la campaña de alejamiento que habían emprendido fructíferamente hasta el momento.

—Preferiría que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos.

—Ya basta de intentar apartarme.

—No quieres saberlo, Claire.

—Si acaso te atrevieras a decírmelo, puedo asegurarte que te sentirías mejor —. Ella le sonrió tímidamente. Wesker la observó con detenimiento por primera vez desde que se atrevió a irrumpir su desastrosa calma en escalofriante reflexión. Vio sus ojos de mar brillando con una esperanza inmortal, el optimismo estúpido del que siempre ve el bien en los demás; admiró sus labios de manzana abiertos y proclamando un perdón que él no había pedido; aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos trenzados, gardenia que crecía como enredadera y descendía a través de sus hombros con singular elegancia; vio su gesto preocupado, la muda súplica de que dejara de herirla con sus silencios, incluso más cortante que sus afiladas palabras. Intentó maldecirla en los cinco idiomas que conocía, incluido el portugués, pero esa dama era inmune a sus maldiciones, porque le gustara o no, era objeto santo de sus devociones y su única religión. Y nadie lo sabía, y nadie debía saberlo, porque eso significaba aceptar que era menos que divino. El mayor tirano de todos los tiempos sintió ira. ¿Por qué seguía existiendo en la naturaleza de esa mocosa Redfield esperar lo mejor de los demás? Él era un genocida, un asesino a sangre fría, un tirano que había surgido de las cenizas de un imperio de muerte y destrucción. Estar con ella no cambiaba absolutamente nada.

Él la tomó de una mano y la obligó a abandonar su posición de rezo. Se levantó del sillón individual de cuero y la condujo con cierta rudeza al diván. Si Claire quería perder su inocencia y credulidad, bien, Wesker iba a darle el gusto. Destruiría, si es que alguna vez existió, la visión idealizada que alimentaba ese matrimonio que era, a su juicio más racional, una mala comedia. Los dos fingían conocerse, acompañarse en ese mundo cada vez más caótico, aliviar sus soledades, pero el teatro estaba montado con escenas muy definidas. El resto del libreto era mutuo secreto, y Wesker vivía en la firme creencia de que si el secreto se rompía, ella no soportaría verlo un segundo más, asqueada de haber compartido la cama con el más sangriento de los villanos. Y lo que estaba a punto de relatarle la atormentaría por el resto de sus días, y de decidir mantenerse a su lado, evitaría que lo volviera a encarar con su cara de dulzura y comprensión. Estaba a punto de arruinarlos; y lo aceptaba, porque en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para ellos. Romper la jaula de oro y dejarla ir.

—Vas a arrepentirte muy pronto de haber decidido entrar a esta habitación, dearheart...

* * *

...

Años después de que Albert Wesker falleciera por un infarto en su cama en compañía de su esposa, en una tranquilidad que nunca creyó merecer, los militares e historiadores de la etapa bioterrorista de la guerra humana se preguntarían sin descanso por el origen y punto de quiebre de tan singular, misterioso y controvertido personaje; el verdadero nacimiento del tirano que por un suspiro tuvo al mundo entre sus manos e hizo naciones enteras y a otros políticos rendirse a sus pies.

Era de conocimiento general que fue concebido como un sujeto de probeta, creado con el único propósito de conducir al liderazgo mundial a una raza nueva de super humanos. En sus genes estaban implantados la ambición, la destrucción y el control. No conocía más que su misiva de conducir la evolución humana a otro nivel; a cualquier costo y sin importar las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, la información que se desconocía, y de la que sólo el propio Wesker tuvo posesión hasta la noche funesta en que la compartió con Claire Redfield, era la chispa que lo colocó en la cima de la locura; el instante en que el recuerdo del capitán del Escuadrón Especial de Tácticas y Servicio de Rescate se extinguió y emergió de sus entrañas un nuevo y pretencioso gobernador universal; un asesino sin alma ni corazón; un ángel oscuro; el juez brutal de la humanidad en decadencia. El día cero cuando desapareció de su interior cualquier rastro de piedad o clemencia y ascendió el villano sin escrúpulos que traicionó a sus aliados y torturó a sus enemigos.

Ese día fatídico, Wesker renunció a su humanidad y se transformó en el fantasma errante, la sombra constante del fin del mundo, y cubrió al planeta con sus horrores de sangre y carne.

* * *

...

William y Albert ingresaron a media tarde al Centro de Entrenamiento de Umbrella Corp. Era un lunes de 1988; un lunes que marcaría la ruptura irremediable entre esos jóvenes hambrientos de reconocimiento y poder y uno de sus mentores; una tarde que los bañaría con sangre de culpables e inocentes, y los definiría como futuros dirigentes del cataclismo que acaeció sobre Raccoon City. Aquel día anubarrado de 1988 entraron, junto a fuerzas del Servicio de Seguridad de Umbrella, con una única directiva, y dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio por culminarla con éxito. No que fuera difícil emboscar a un hombre desarmado. El cumplir la misión asignada les garantizaba un futuro de lúgubres proezas y jugosas recompensas; Spencer estaría más que complacido y les daría acceso abierto a lo que desearan, incluidos nuevos niveles de seguridad. Birkin y Wesker irían infiltrándose en el corazón de la organización hasta convertirse en elementos indispensables; un cáncer que va creciendo y expandiéndose al interior del cuerpo, al punto en que extirparlo sería causa de muerte inmediata.

Ellos ingresaron a las instalaciones sin miedos y revestidos con la determinación que los caracterizaría hasta sus respectivas muertes, William mucho antes que Wesker. Iban a destruir con una traición vil al hombre que les abrió las puertas de su empresa de reconocimiento mundial y los empujó a convertirse en disciplinados científicos. Aquel mentor, lejos de ser un ejemplo de rectitud mora y principios éticos, era un hombre de ciencia carente de consciencia, tan despiadado como sus discípulos, quienes no dudaron en cometer regicidio con tal de ascender en la escalera de la compañía. No obstante, la víctima de aquel atentado resultó menos corrompida que su compañero, Ozwell Spencer, quien no dudó en sacarle ventaja y volcar a los menores en su contra.

Pese a su inteligencia y capacidad de inventiva, James Marcus fue condenado a morir por la paranoia de su compañero de clase, Ozwell Spencer, y los ejecutores de la sentencia no fueron otros sino los jóvenes promesa que había arropado bajo sus alas. Con casi veinticinco años menos y el doble de fuerza, Albert había estado dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura, hasta el acto más vil e insano, con tal de probarse a sí mismo que era, por dictado divino, el dirigente de una nueva clase de humanos.

— _Entramos por la puerta principal de las instalaciones especializadas. Sin pena ni gloria. Nadie nos detuvo. Estaban acostumbrados a que nos moviéramos con escolta y Marcus confiaba plenamente en nosotros. Pobre imbécil._

Las instalaciones eran brillantes, con una decoración de blancos y azules marinos, y una estructura arquitectónica de vanguardia cuyos acabados en metal y cristal eran envidia de otras corporaciones de envergadura más humilde. En los alrededores crecían pinos y abetos de carácter silvestre, cuyo aroma se anteponía a las esencias artificiales de desinfectantes de suelo y sustancias hipoalergénicas. En el centro había sido colocada una enorme fuente con el logo Umbrella, la cual terminaba de coronar el aspecto marino del edificio. La insignia de la sombrilla era la cohesión simbólica de tres importantes magnates y sus respectivas familias: los Ashford, los Spencer y los Marcus. Una unión tan frágil como la paz en contextos que exigen guerra.

A ningún científico o becario le sorprendió ver una hilera de seis soldados vestidos de negro andando marciales detrás de los protegidos de James Marcus. Tanto Albert como William cargaban con maletines platinados y caminaban con la cadencia de los poderosos. El mayor tirano de todos los tiempos aún recuerda el ritmo de sus tacones sobre el piso encerado y el característico movimiento de su bata médica acompañando su andar apurado; rememora la voracidad de sus instintos y la urgencia de concluir la misión, y la frialdad con que entonces proceso la solicitud de Spencer de acabar con su socio.

Lo que ninguno de los trabajadores sabía era que James Marcus llevaba recluido más de dos meses en dicho Centro de Entrenamiento. Ozwell lo mantenía cautivo con el argumento de que era una medida de seguridad prudente dado que los múltiples descubrimientos de su socio lo volvían susceptible a intentos de secuestro y espionaje. Por supuesto que se trataba de una excusa; Ozwell lo quería prisionero porque había desarrollado un tortuoso síndrome de persecución hacia sus dos socios y de ambos sospechaba una inminente puñalada por la espalda. Los celos y el ego profesional finalmente habían empujado al heredero de los mercaderes Spencer a hacer una declaración abierta de guerra y tomar el control de la compañía con hostilidad.

El aislamiento prolongado y el sentirse Dios gracias a sus descubrimientos con el virus T arrastraron a Marcus a la locura; en dicho estado de insanidad no protestó cuando fue recluido en las instalaciones que sus propias arcas habían financiado. Al contrario, continuó enfrascado en sus labores, fascinado por su dominio sobre el ciclo natural de la vida, y olvidó por completo sus conexiones con el mundo real. Y, pese a haber perdido la razón, seguía siendo el hombre que derrotó a la muerte y la puso a su servicio. Por ello, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Ozwell Spencer le respetaba con la misma intensidad que lo aborrecía y, si quería continuar con sus planes de dominación mundial de la mano de los niños Wesker, debía eliminarlo.

Albert Wesker fue el senador y William la corte de honor quienes apuñalaron al César y lo dejaron sangrar hasta hallar la muerte en sus estrellas. Los agentes armados entraron primero al laboratorio-celda; tenían instrucciones explícitas de abrir fuego apenas vieran la silueta frágil del científico en decadencia. James Marcus nunca lo esperó. Ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza la traición de sus pupilos, mucho menos con disparos a quemarropa. Los dos infelices no se tomaron la molestia de accionar el arma con su propia mano; dejaron que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio. Menudos cobardes.

El último descendiente de los Marcus había estado estudiando una de sus preciosas sanguijuelas cuando le sorprendieron con una ráfaga de balas que le perforó en al menos seis ocasiones. Cayó como una masa sangrante, con agujeros en partes vitales como pulmón y riñones, y el corazón lleno de pena. Vio aparecer a sus verdugos, con el campo visual cada vez más reducido y difuso a causa de la agonía, y la decepción no tardó en penetrar los que serían sus últimos pensamientos. William Birkin y Albert Wesker se aproximaban orgullosos a su lecho de muerte, en sus rostros de tiburón hambriento grabado un gesto de burla hacia el sufrimiento destilado de su cuerpo moribundo.

— _Lo miré al rostro mientras perdía la vida. Ese patético despojo lo había tenido todo: dinero, fama, poder, y aun así murió en el suelo, peleando por cada aliento. No había conocido a un hombre más inteligente que James Marcus, pero sabía que matarlo era mi única opción; un boleto directo a la élite de Umbrella. Luchó contra el pánico de sentir sus pulmones rellenos de sangre, con un gesto de sorpresa tal… Debí darle el tiro de gracia al infeliz apenas lo vi desplomarse._

En lugar de acabarlo dignamente, Wesker se inclinó, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para observar al malherido de cerca, y le murmuró: —Tiempo de morir, doctor.

Sí, tiempo de morir para que otra leyenda ascendiera; un monarca de gafas negras quien rápidamente dominaría Estados Unidos, Europa, Rusia hasta llegar a África. Para Marcus era tiempo de morir no porque Spencer así lo hubiera dictado, sino porque Wesker había decidido obedecer la orden buscando un beneficio personal. Era, en pocas palabras, una inversión a largo plazo. Simples negocios.

—Ahora yo retomaré su investigación —mencionó Birkin para después liberar una carcajada desquiciada y nerviosa. Y no era ningún consuelo; esas palabras eran los clavos de la tumba de James Marcus, y le revelaron que todo ese tiempo fue una marioneta en el juego que él mismo inauguró.

— _Al final, igual que Spencer, Marcus se comportó como un viejo estúpido y sentimental. Debió saberlo: no confiar en nadie es la regla por excelencia. Murió mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas, como si ponerse a llorar fuera a salvarlo…_

Un enorme charco de sangre se formó debajo del herido; el olor a plomo se combinó con el de la hemorragia incontrolable y los medicamentos que parecían flotar en el aire. Wesker le dedicó al moribundo una sonrisa sarcástica y desagradable, y disfrutó, con las últimas inhalaciones de su antiguo mentor, de sus próximas glorias. Sintió correr por sus venas el éxtasis del asesinato y el diablo se sublimó dentro de su alma fragmentada como una fuerza imparable.

—Wesker… Birkin… —fueron las últimas sílabas jamás pronunciadas por el verdadero James Marcus. Después de maldecir esos nombres en un intento patético de dañarlos antes de partir al inframundo, sus ojos quedaron varados como dos canicas sobre la arena y el líquido vital escapó más rápido de su cuerpo. Con los brazos abiertos le dio la bienvenida al infierno.

Poco le duró el trago dulce a Albert Wesker. Los sentidos del entonces capitán de los STARS fueron alertados de inmediato por una palabra tímida que resonó con un eco casi paranormal. Los agentes, alarmados por el reciente homicidio y la posibilidad de ser emboscados por personal fiel al difunto, abrieron fuego en la dirección del intruso; habían sido entrenados en el arte de la fugacidad y la letalidad de corte marcial, en disparar y guardar las preguntas para más tarde.

Wesker, despejada la nube de cristales y humo, fue el primero en distinguir a la víctima de esos relámpagos de plomo; una niña no mayor de seis años había pronunciado la tierna palabra "papá" antes de que su diminuta anatomía fuera violentada por el calor del metal. El rubio de gafas negras vio la sangre brotar de la parte superior de su pecho y ensuciar el vestido de chantilly en color pistache que la había protegido hasta entonces del acondicionamiento artificial. No hubo tiempo de detener el castigo del plomo sobre su infantil semblante. Quedó recargada contra la pared frontal, con la boca rellena de un esputo sanguinolento que no le permitía respirar, sus pestañas abriendo y cerrando, revelando el dolor que castigaba sus inocentes ojos de muñeca, y los pulmones prácticamente visibles entre el desastre de su carne. ¿¡Qué diablos hacía esa mocosa allí!? Evidentemente la madre irresponsable, una de las tantas amantes o la señora de la mansión, la había llevado a visitar a su padre en reclusión, sin esperar que éste fuera asesinado en su propio terreno.

— _No soy un sádico, Claire. Marcus lo merecía; estar dentro del terrorismo biológico, conducirlo, controlarlo, implica que aceptas lo riesgos. Debes aceptar la inminencia de tu muerte, vivir con ella, recibirla como a una vieja amiga. Pero su hija no la merecía. Era una víctima sin repercusiones; sin beneficios calculados. Dejarla con vida o asesinarla; no existía mayor diferencia. Irrelevante. Sin importar su inocuidad, estaba desangrándose en el piso como un perro..._

Los agentes quedaron petrificados, y aunque las máscaras no hubieran estado colocadas como monolitos sobre sus rostros, las expresiones mostradas continuarían siendo de neutralidad y no de arrepentimiento. El entrenamiento especializado les había matado la sensibilidad, e incluso la imagen de una infanta destrozada por la rapacidad de la pólvora era insuficiente para conmoverlos. Aquel era un lienzo de verdadero horror, y ni Wesker con su estómago de acero pudo contemplar el delito sin que éste se le hiciera nudo, en especial cuando se percató de que la chiquilla continuaba con vida entre la inmundicia de sus líquidos

El que se convertiría en el mayor tirano sobre la Tierra volteó a ver a su compañero, quien sin duda alguna estaba enfrentando a su fantasma más temible dado el grisáceo mortuorio de su palidez. Lo vio temblar del shock, bajar los ojos y apretar los dientes; asustadizo y con el vómito atorado en la garganta, William perdió el guiño burlón y triunfante, e iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Wesker lo adivinó enseguida: estaba pensando en su hija, Sherry, una curiosa albina de pelos amarillos y sonrisa sabor ciruela, y en cómo ese podía ser también su destino; morir a causa de los negocios turbios de su padre. La proyección lo dejó vulnerable a las malas jugadas de la imaginación; ignoraba en aquel entonces que él y su esposa serían los principales culpables de la tragedia de su familia.

Albert Wesker nunca fue un hombre próximo a las emociones. A su juicio eran un enigma, un cuestionamiento y una debilidad dentro de la configuración de la conducta humana, y significaban más desventajas que ventajas para sus aspiraciones. Hasta el día en que perdió la vida por una enfermedad del corazón a los ochenta y dos años, Wesker pensó que Claire y Mercy eran sus únicos puentes con dicha dimensión del ser. No obstante, mentiría si dijera que aquella muerte no le llegó a significar un leve atisbo de emoción: lástima, empatía o hasta melancolía que quedó oculto detrás de sus gafas de sol.

Ser altamente racional no le permitió compadecerla en sus últimos minutos de vida. Lo que hizo fue extraer el arma de su cinturón y acercarse a la pequeña agonizante con resolución. Era la clase de persona que siempre tuvo como filosofía el "hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer". No iba a dejarla pujar hasta expirar; el dolor en sus facciones y sus gemidos burbujeantes remitían a un animal de caza, sin ninguna dignidad. Wesker supuso que Marcus, o cualquier padre, jamás habría deseado algo así para su descendencia.

—Pa… pá… —trató de decir la menor Marcus con la mirada desenfocada y los brazos sacudidos por espasmos involuntarios. Criatura triste y solitaria; ángel caído que no volaría más. El rubio de gafas medianoche cargó la pistola y, sin ver a la pequeña a la cara, le disparó directo a la sien, finalizando así su tormento. Los restos de cráneo y sesos le mancharon los zapatos y la bata de laboratorio. Birkin se recargó en una de las mesas metálicas para evitar el inminente desmayo y volcó el contenido de su estómago en una asquerosa cascada de ácido, líquido biliar y alimentos apenas digeridos.

Albert se acercó a su amigo, su ceño fruncido por debajo de las gafas negras a causa del asco. Era su culpa por llevarlo cuando sabía perfectamente que William no tenía madera de mercenario; era un cobarde carente de las habilidades requeridas para la labor de campo y la acción. Fingía un valor que no poseía con tal de seguirle el paso, pero Wesker sabía que más temprano que tarde se vería en la necesidad de dejarlo atrás; un bulto más que desechar con el tiempo.

—William, eres débil —le recriminó a su colega en una tonalidad aburrida; Wesker depositó la pistola salpicada de sangre y otras sustancias calientes enfrente de él y le dio una palmada en la espalda encorvada, mientras el otro intentaba recuperar el aliento. El mayor encargó a los agentes que lanzaran ambos cuerpos al sistema de alcantarillado y olvidó lo relacionado con el asunto tan pronto recordó la cantidad de planes que quedaban por ejecutar.

— _Yo asesiné a esa niña, dearheart. Le metí una bala en la tapa del cráneo sin parpadear. Y en mi mente no figura la culpa, la moral o la consciencia, no en ese momento y tampoco ahora. No soy un hombre diferente, señorita Redfield. ¿Has visto morir a un infante, Claire? Seguro que sí, y probablemente a más de uno. ¿Has pensado qué harías tú, si se tratara de Mercy? Porque yo lo he pensado, Claire. No puedo dejar de trazar escenarios. Es mi condena._

Hasta el final de sus días, realizando un moderado esfuerzo mental, Wesker pudo dibujar, con la precisión de un retratista, a Samantha Marcus, legítima heredera del clan y su fortuna; sus ojos azul encendido moviéndose fuera de sus órbitas regulares, su blancura europea revestida de sangre, sus rizos almendrados desprendidos de su cuero cabelludo a causa del disparo y sus guantecitos blancos de encaje sacudiéndose al ritmo de su agonía. El cuerpo de Samantha, a diferencia del de su padre, se pudrió en una coladera apestosa sin retornos tétricos o milagrosos. La materia orgánica que componía a James Marcus adquirió vida gracias a una de sus maravillosas sanguijuelas; despertó sediento de venganza y con la vitalidad y apariencia de un hombre de veinte años. El B.O.W acunó los huesos y la carne podrida de su niñita y se juró que, sin importar los años que pasaran, destruiría a Albert Wesker.

* * *

…

El antiguo CEO de Umbrella juró por lo bajo que estaba preparado para leer odio, miedo y asco en esos ojos aguamarina. Pero en el fondo reconocía no estarlo, y tampoco creía ser lo suficientemente altruista como para dejarla tomar sus cosas, a su hija, y abandonarlo en medio de cuartos vacíos y más fantasmas con los que lidiar. Si después de esa historia ella no lo volvía a mirar a la cara y le escupía encima el anillo de bodas, rogando por su libertad, bien estaría dispuesto a encerrarla en cadena perpetua, porque ya no concebía su vida sin ellas.

No obstante, en lugar del rechazo esperado, encontró la indulgencia de sus lagunas verdemar rodeadas de un pastizal de pestañas negras, lo cual inició un huracán de impulsos contradictorios en su interior: molestia porque su esposa era tan estúpidamente amable como toda la raza que portaba su apellido, y alivio de no haberla perdido, ni su admiración, respeto o afectos. Bufó con disgusto y se levantó del diván irguiéndose entero con la prestancia de un rey.

—No me mires así, Redfield —le solicitó Albert dirigiéndose a la ventana principal del estudio. El retirado CEO de Umbrella y Tricell movió la cortina blanca para obtener un vistazo de la madrugada que se iba. Había un efecto hipnótico en la negrura de los cielos y sus nubes espesas; un hechizo capaz de convencerlo de su serenidad y ahuyentaba a los albores de una desconocida ansiedad que perturbaba sus adentros.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Albert, pero no era tu intención matarla. Y ta-tampoco dis-disfrutaste haciéndolo —. Los titubeos en la voz de la pelirroja le revelaron sus nervios exacerbados. La pobre mujer nunca entendería; la negación era más sencilla, menos tortuosa para su corazón, y la libraba del conflicto ético-moral con sus principios. Su esposo era un genocida; un mercenario sin escrúpulos; un hombre de negocios que lucraba con el sufrimiento ajeno. ¿Qué otra forma tenía para afrontar el trauma de haberse enamorado de un arcángel infernal si no era a través de la negación? Aunque él hubiera cambiado —tanto como era posible—, los pecados persistían; estaba corrompido desde el núcleo, sin posibilidades de dar marcha atrás y salvarse. Porque efectivamente, no era el mismo, pero estaba muy lejos de alcanzar la redención. Sin embargo, el verdadero motivo de su perturbación no eran las reflexiones filosóficas sobre sus crímenes y su nuevo papel en el universo, ni el haber retornado al sendero de los justos, sino que cualquier día, quizá el menos esperado, los papeles iban a invertirse y entonces él sería la bestia que acuna los restos de su hija y su mujer y promete a los cielos cobrar venganza. Pero no iba a decirlo. No iba a confesarle que las contempló en pesadillas cortadas en pedazos en el baño de su hogar o tres metros bajo la tierra sus pies. No le diría que siempre restaba la posibilidad de que un mal día lo embistiera la esquizofrenia de sus días en África y las eliminara sin piedad. Él era Albert Wesker: no aceptaba la humillación o la debilidad; guardaba secretos; luchaba a diario contra sus demonios. Era inmortal, invencible e imperecedero. Albert Wesker era control.

— ¿Acaso hace la diferencia? —cuestionó él, meditabundo. —No tengo límites. No hay manera de detenerme. Si quisiera volver a hacerlo, nadie podría impedirlo.

—No lo harías.

— ¿Puedes estar tan segura?

—Lo estoy —. La frase fue corta y rotunda, sin dejar espacio para la incertidumbre. Albert la consumió como a un puro con una sola mirada bermellón.

—Birkin y Marcus; ambos asesinaron a sus hijas y sentenciaron a sus esposas. Nunca debí aceptar estar contigo.

— Albert, basta, tu crueldad no tiene razón de ser.

Él río de manera sarcástica: — ¿Hasta ahora se percata de ello, Redfield?

—No levantes la voz; despertarás a la niña.

—Eres tú quien siempre quiere hablar de lo que pasa. No puedes sólo cerrar la maldita boca.

—Estar deprimido no te da derecho a insultarme.

Wesker río abiertamente, con ganas y amargura. —Yo no estoy deprimido y le prometo que si no deja de fastidiarme le daré un buen uso a la beretta guardada en el cajón del buró.

— ¡Albert! ¿¡Qué demonios ocurre contigo!? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después… después de lo que me has contado esta noche?

— ¡Porque nunca debes bajar la guardia, maldita sea, Redfield!

— ¡Tú no eres el enemigo!

— ¿Pa… papi? —. Los balbuceos adormilados de una voz aguda detuvieron el tiempo dentro de la habitación. Los dos habían mantenido, a lo largo de la discusión, posturas agresivas; las cejas apretadas en desesperación y los puños cerrados de Claire hablaban por sí mismos. Albert, por su parte, tenía el cuerpo prácticamente encima de su mujer y la amenazaba silenciosamente con la inclinación de sus extremidades. El rubio, al ver a la infanta que tallaba sus ojos desde el marco de la puerta y arrastraba su muñeca de trapo, se giró de espaldas para evitarle el espectáculo de sus arranques de ira desmedida; formar parte de los malos sueños de su hija… la cereza del pastel. Claire trató de recuperar la compostura con una larga inhalación y fingió tranquilidad con una maternal sonrisa.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó Mercy ya más despierta y con una preocupación implícita en su neófita pronunciación del español.

—Cariño, ¿por qué estás fuera de la cama? —cuestionó la mujer de cabellos de hoguera. Se acercó a Mercy Wesker, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, y le retiró con una caricia uno de sus tantos caireles rebeldes.

—Es que… tuve una pesadilla —admitió la chiquilla tímidamente—. ¿Están bien? Papá gritaba.

—Estamos bien, cielo. Es sólo que… papi no se siente muy bien.

— ¿Te lastimaron, papi? —cuestionó Mercy con tristeza. Lo escaneó de pies a cabeza, buscándola la fuente del malestar de su progenitor. Los ojos de su madre persiguieron la silueta del tirano entre las sombras.

El patriarca de los Wesker bajó la cabeza, pero no respondió. Talló su frente con agotamiento. Era un actor de excelencia, logró engañar al escuadrón de policía; con una mano atada a la espalda le mentiría a su astuta pero inocente hija.

—Nadie me lastimó. Estoy bien, sweetheart. No deberías salir de tu cuarto a estas horas; lo hemos platicado.

—Pero, papá… hay un monstruo en mi habitación —rebatió la niña cuando su padre dejó de darle la espalda. Lo observó extrañada, cual si identificara sus dolores en la curva baja de sus hombros y la lentitud de sus ademanes. Su papá no era el mismo, y ella lo supo en un santiamén.

— ¿Un monstruo? ¿Estás segura? —interrogó Wesker siguiendo con el libreto. Ignoró campalmente a Claire y sus pucheros; la caprichosa fémina mordía su labio inferior, como si no confiara en que sería delicado con las respuestas dirigidas a su hija.

—Sí, ha dicho que no se irá, y yo no puedo dormir si él está ahí —se quejó la pequeña con el labio inferior doblado hacia abajo.

— ¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya, sweetie? Estoy segura de que entenderá que debe ir a su casa y no esconderse en tu armario —cuestionó Claire dándole un abrazo.

Mercy lo sopesó con seriedad. Buscaba una respuesta astuta; se le notaba en el brillo de sus ojos. —Pero, mami, el monstruo dijo que sólo se iría a su hogar si papá se lo pedía —solicitó finalmente con una reprimida sonrisa coqueta, intentando mantener la seriedad en su exposición de motivos. Claire suspiró. No le sorprendía. Dado que su marido viajaba a menudo, Mercy dejaba de verlo durante semanas enteras, y apenas él regresaba, no perdía la oportunidad de capturar su atención. Mercy amaba a sus dos progenitores con la misma intensidad, pero eran sentimientos de distinta naturaleza. Entre ella y su padre existía una conexión ligada no sólo al estatus de su sangre, sino a la vivacidad de sus inteligencias, a la similitud en sus humores y a la disposición del antiguo capitán de mostrarse enteramente humano ante los ojos de su hija. En reciprocidad, Mercy adoraba el suelo en el que su papá caminaba y recostada en su pecho conciliaba el más puro de los sueños; a pesar de la personalidad distante y fría de Albert, en él hallaba una clase de amor especial, un amor alimentado por los esfuerzos del mayor por superar su insensibilidad y aceptar a esa criaturita rosa que se abría paso, entre risas y abrazos, dentro de su ser.

Sólo con ellas el rubio era capaz de relajar sus impenetrables defensas y expresar sus ensayos de ternura, al punto de quedarse, por ejemplo, dormido en la cama de su hija después de la lectura nocturna. No había nada que llenara más el corazón de Claire Redfield que verlo interactuar con una versión miniatura de él, de largos cabellos rubios ondulados y emociones transparentes, y dejarse convencer de que era digno de su cariño. Y luego ocurrían discusiones como aquella, llenas de reproches y agresiones, y las fantasías e ilusiones de Claire iban directo a la basura. El castillo en los cielos se convertía, al final del día, en un espejismo.

—Cielo, papi necesita descansar. Tuvo un día difícil. Yo te ayudaré a sacar al monstruo, vamos…

—Está bien, dearheart. Yo me encargo —. El tirano la interrumpió, se aproximó a la menor y la alzó en brazos. Antes de avanzar, Wesker aspiró el olor a chicle y durazno, y sintió la piel aterciopelada de esas diminutas manos, grabándola en su memoria, mientras Mercy le platicaba con ánimo sobre la valentía de su muñeca, la cual siempre saltaba en su rescate frente a la amenaza de esas criaturas emergidas del clóset. Claire los vio abandonar el despacho y moverse por el pasillo hasta la puerta decorada con un estampado de flores lila. Albert la cerró tras de sí. Claire no regresó a la cama. Se quedó afuera, esperando, pensando en un millar de cosas por las que no valía la pena mortificarse esa noche, ni ninguna otra, hasta que, después de veinte minutos, su marido salió con cautela, amortiguando el ruido del seguro.

Albert vio a su artista y estuvo a punto de reprocharle su comportamiento cursi, pero… ya era muy tarde para iniciar una nueva discusión. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, en el cual pensó muy detenidamente sus palabras, dijo: —Si llegan a buscarme, tomas a la niña y te vas, Claire. No importa lo que creas que está pasando, sales de ahí.

—Albert… —intentó decir ella. Entonces tuvo sentido. Entendió lo terrible que debía ser identificar un miedo tan profundo, tan personal, como lo es perder a alguien que amas, y no poder admitirlo abiertamente; estar limitado a pensar que nadie puede vencerte y, de manera paralela, tener una mente tan dolorosamente estratégica que te resulte inevitable considerar escenarios en los cuales te toca perder. Sonaba como una tortura.

—Vamos a la cama.

Ella exhaló. Unió su dedo meñique con el de él y le dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa.

Justo a la mitad del pasillo, escuchó a su esposo decir: —Te pedí no le pusieras ese pijama de osos…

—Primero los conejos, luego los osos… ¿cuál es tu problema con los animales?

—Es humillante.

—Tiene cuatro años…

—Es una Wesker.

* * *

 **Nota final:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy bueno, bueno, malo, terrible? Espero que haya sido digno del personaje y de lo cómo su pasado merece ser contado. Por supuesto, hay mucho de AU en este relato, pero la intención al final es revelar un instante que lo haya convertido en lo que todos conocemos. Y creo que el asesinato de Marcus es uno de varios que podemos identificar en el canon.

No olviden pasar a la cuenta con el pename **RE Behindthe horror Autores** donde pueden encontrar el fic en colaboración con toda la comunidad de ese bello grupo. Si ven publicado este shot en esa cuenta no se preocupen, no se trata de un plagio. **RESIDENT EVIL: ORIGINS** es un proyecto conjunto que busca relatar, con el trabajo de todos nuestros autores, el origen de nuestros más queridos, héroes y villanos.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias y análisis. Agreguen a favoritos y no olviden dar follow para saber de futuras actualizaciones.

En cuanto a cuestiones más personales, tendré un mes y medio para terminar el siguiente capítulo de _Cuerpo cautivo_ , el cual ya está al sesenta por ciento de progreso. Lamento los inconvenientes que esto pudiera generarles, pero reitero que la historia sigue en marcha.

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

7 de julio de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 6: PIERS NIVANS**


	6. Chapter 6: Piers Nivans

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 6: PIERS NIVANS**

 _Por Ronald B. Knox_

* * *

Resident Evil Origins: Piers Nivans

* * *

 **Título del capítulo:** Tocando las puertas del Cielo.

 **Resumen:** Él no era más que un simple soldado. Un simple soldado que lo dio todo, aun cuando tenía el mundo en su contra.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Capcom.

 **Notas del autor:** ¡Buenas y santas! ¡Aquí Ronald con algo nuevo! (Después de estar desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo)Antes que nada, me presentaré. Soy Ronald B. Knox y soy un escritor de fanfiction desde hace dos años. Empecé a escribir como pasatiempo y hasta volverse habitual a diario. Pese a estar inactivo, que no significa que no escriba, sigo escribiendo cosas nuevas para la cuenta y varios fandoms a los que sigo. También pienso editar algunos fics de mi cuenta para mejorarlos, porque, siendo extremadamente sincero, son un asco.

Suelo escribir tragedia, romance, comedia, parodia y angustia, pero me atrevería a escribir algo distinto, como un fic nuevo que subí, que es de poesía, y quedó bastante bien. Soy un tanto flojo para escribir en ciertas ocasiones, pero, creo yo, que hago lo mejor para brindarles algo escrito por mí –hace meses que no subo nada nuevo-. Creo que mi fic más conocido dentro del fandom es "Revuelta a casa", uno que escribí cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, sinceramente, y a que a varios les gustó. Otros tantos que tengo son "Muertos de risa", "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida", "Vestida de negro", "Myimmortal" "Convaleciente", "Posdata Te Amo", "Falso Romance", "Fotografía", entre otros.

Esta historia participa de la actividad de "Orígenes" del foro y grupo "ResidentEvil: BehindThe Horror". La cuestión es que vengo a traerles el pasado de un soldado querido por varios y odiado por otros tantos. Yo aquí les contaré la historia de vida que tuvo PiersNivans antes y después de haber entrado a la B.S.A.A… por cierto, ¿sabían que el chocolate tiene la propiedad de liberar endorfinas que te hacen sentir como enamorado?¿No? ¿No lo sabían? Bueno, ahora lo saben.

Sin más que decir… ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Mama, take this badge from me**

 **I can't use it anymore**

 **It's getting dark, too dark to see**

 **Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door**

 **Mama, put my guns on the ground**

 **I can't shoot them anymore**

 **That cold black cloud is comin' down**

 **Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door**

 **Knockin' on Heaven's door – Guns 'n' Roses version**

* * *

Mamá no llora. Ya no más. No le queda nada más por derramar. A su lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros, está Derek, mi hermano mayor. Está tratando de consolarla. No escucho lo que dicen, pese a estar a su lado postrado en una camilla blanquísima. Papá no está con ellos, siquiera cuando me llegó la hora. La decepción crece momentá una mano hacia mamá y se siente como la nada misma. No puedo tocarlos. Derek dice algo y mamá asiente. Chris cruza la puerta de la sala y entra a paso lento, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con ellos. Los saluda con formalidad, un apretón suave de manos. Chris no es tan expresivo como para abrazarles, y ellos lo necesitan más que nunca. Chris también quiere que le que intenta ser comprensivo, pero su gesto se tuerce adolorido. Él también sufre mi situación. Todos se sienten así tan devastados, tan aturdidos, y todavía no entiendo el por qué. No he hecho nada especial, sólo que lo que debía hacer; lo correcto.

Mamá solloza con súbito temblor. Chris le palmea el hombro y le entrega algo metálico. Son mis placas. Están á las toma con cuidado e hipa enérgicamente. Luego las besa y se las coloca sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón. Chris se queda mirándoles por largo rato. Se siente incorrecto en aquella escena. No terminar por encajar. Es algo familiar y lo sabe perfectamente. Hace un gesto con la mano mientras suelta unas pocas palabras más. Derek asiente y entonces Chris se marcha.

Derek se ve indefenso, vulnerable. No lo he visto así desde que tenía quince años, cuando papá todavía nos quería. De pronto vuelvo a ser ese chico débil de diez años.

Recuerdo un grito desde la cocina y el sonido de una botella estallar. Es papá bramando ebrio. Mamá también grita. Se escuchan desde mi habitación. Derek se pone de pie y camina hacia la cama donde yo dormía.

—Es papá —murmura y me abraza. Me gustaba pensar que todo estaría bien.

Ahora ya no es así.

Sin embargo, me veo a mí mismo en la camilla. Algunas sondas por mi cuerpo, precisamente en mi nariz y mi único brazo. El sonido constante del electrocardiógrafoa la derecha de la camilla, como un símbolo de esperanza. Es como una enorme nube fría y negra sobre mí. es un hecho, podría ser mi fin. Entonces veo a Chris, al otro lado del vidrio del cuarto, observándolos con el gesto triste, apagado. Al cabo de un rato, se marcha despacio hasta desaparecer por el pasillo. Sus labios se mueven. Insulta en voz baja. Está frustrado. Conozco esos gestos.

Ahora mismo me duele el brazo, el que ya no está, pero que, de alguna manera, conservo. Se siente una puntada aguda. El dolor es paralizante.

Mamá y Derek, entre sollozos apagados, se ponen de pie y se marchan con la cabeza observé por unos segundos, sentado en la pequeña butaca de plástico a mi derecha. La máquina continúa sonando, como un recordatorio espantoso de lo que se avecina. Empiezo a tener miedo. Mi cuerpo luce tan pálido. Las venas se ven como espeluznantes raíces sobresaltadas y negras sobre mi escucha la puerta abrirse, suena a nueva, y Claire aparece tan hermosa y joven como siempre. Su cabello está más corto desde la última vez que la vi, aunque igual de rojo intenso. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y ella ocupó la silla a mi lado, la vacía, y estrecha mi mano con suavidad. Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo cuando la tomó, como si estuviera vivo. Yo apreté la mano, con la idea de que sintiera que estoy ahí, observándola.

—¡Hey, Piers! —pude escucharle murmurar, para mi sorpresa. Su mano se ciñe un poco más. Siento más fuerte el apretón—. No podría irme de aquí sin darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hermano.

Las palabras salieron dulces, mimosas. Me hizo pensar que era importante para ella. Me gusta pensar que a ella le importo.

—Chris te tiene una alta estima, Piers. Siempre supo que llegarías muy lejos, pero no de esta manera. Raras veces expresa lo que siente, aunque puedesestar seguro de quetiene buenas intenciones —dice y suelta un pequeño jadeo—. Él piensa que eres su hermano pequeño. El mismo al que siempre debió cuidar. Así fue también con los demás soldados. Ustedes son su familia, puede que incluso más que yo —Se ríe tiernamente y agrega—. A veces me siento un poco celosa por ello. Debo confesarlo.

Acaricia mi mano con el pulgar y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se tornan oscuros, como una enorme nube negra que se avecina con un diluvio emocional. Su perfil decae, ya no sonríe alegre, sino atribulada. Yo, en cambio, estiro el brazo hasta alcanzar su mano y la sostengo con fuerza. Espero que me sienta. Desearía que me sintiera.

Su agarre disminuye, su mano se aparta lentamente. De pronto, de alguna manera, me siento más solo que nunca.

—Sé fuerte, Piers. Has pasado por mucho. Esto sólo es una misión más por cumplir —dijo, en un tono de voz tan bajito que se antojó a súplica.

Sé que no sabe disimular su tristeza, y de sus ojos se derramaron lágrimas.

—Sólo es una misión más —murmuró una vez más, peinándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Se irguió de la silla y se marchó en absoluto silencio, a paso lento.

Yo permanecí inmóvil, observándola impaciente. Luego fijé la vista sobre mi cuerpo. Volteo al electrocardiógrafo a mi lado. Su silbido sigue constante, estruendoso. Es irritante. Luciría como un lunático si intentase tirar el aparato lejos. No podría. Soy intangible, lo que queda de PiersNivans. Bufé, resignado, y me dispuse a seguir observándome con calma, prestándome atención en detalles insignificantes, como que lucía más joven cuando duermo, o que mi piel luce más pálida ahora.

Pese a querer pensar en banalidades, una pregunta viene a perturbar mi mente.

¿Qué he hecho mal?

Hice lo mejor que pude y, ¿así tengo que pagar? ¿Con mi vida?

Le he destrozado el corazón a mi familia. Mamá no podrá con esto, si no soportó algo tan simple como la partida de mi padre, no podrá con semejante hecho. Se desmoronará. Lo sé, porque la conozco demasiado. Incluso más que a mí mismo. Derek tratará de ayudarla, estará allí para ella. Es un premio de conciliación, me pone de mejor vez con su ayuda logre a salir adelante. Tal vez no, pero me gusta pensar que sí. A mí también me gusta pensar que saldré de esta.

Entonces de la puerta emerge Chris. Su rostro, al contrario de su actitud habitual, se mostraba abstraído. Quizá pensante. Abordó la silla, echándola levemente hacia atrás, para luego tomar asiento en la misma. No ha llorado. Siquiera un poco. Tal vez sea como Claire dijo, que Chris es un hombre falto de expresión, pero no quiere decir que no se sienta ofuscado consigo mismo o apesadumbrado por perder a su equipo. Solamente le cuesta expresarlo. La vida ha sido muy injusta con él.

—Piers… —murmuró. Yo volteé a verle casi al instante en que escuché mi nombre.

Sus ojos parecían apagarse de a ratos y sus gestos se tornaban paulatinamente erráticos. Extrañamente parecía tranquilo, aunque agobiado.

—¿Recuerdas ese bar… donde nosotros celebramos…? —Y sus palabras se ahogaron en el silencio.

Me hubiese gustado que escuchara mis palabras, tal vez sean las últimas que pueda decirle. En cambio, sólo pude contemplar el trágico espectáculo que el sufrimiento ajeno puede ofrecer. Alcé mi mano hasta alcanzar su hombro y allí la deposité, como su amparo, aunque no lo sintiera allí. Para mi sorpresa, Chris tembló.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —musitó. Su voz pareció irse de a momentos—. Sabías perfectamente que había una salida… si no… si no me hubieras buscado… tal vez estarías mejor ahora. ¿Qué gracia tiene salvar lo insalvable? ¿Con qué sentido?

Bajé la mirada hacia sus manos. Se hallaban entrelazadas y sus pulgares giraban turbados.

—Eras la única salvación para el mundo —dije, observándome sobre la camilla. Ladeé un poco la cabeza y continué—. La sigues siendo, tanto tú como nosotros, tus camaradas, tu familia. Alguien tiene que hacer algo por este mundo tan putrefacto. Es irrazonable para las personas indefensas que su único héroe no quiera ayudarlas.

—Yo no soy un héroe —murmuró, su mirada cayó al suelo—. Los héroes no existen.

—Claro que existen. Tú eres uno. Lo eres para ellos. Lo eres para mí.

Me hubiese gustado que me escuchara. Realmente quería que me escuchara lo que me queda por decirles a todos.

—No he podido salvar a nadie. Al contrario, siempre hay alguien allí para auxiliarme. Claire, Jill, Sheva, Barry y ahora te tocó a ti. Diste tu vida por la humanidad, por mí. ¿No se supone que eso hacen los héroes?

Chris volteó hacia el enorme ventanal de vidrio y luego se volvió hacia mí cuando comprobó que no había nadie más allí.

—Tu madre está destrozada. Ya se han ido a casa. Necesitarán tiempo para superar esto. Tu hermano me ha contado que sigue conmocionada por tu accidente y por lo de tu padre. Siento tanto no poder haber cumplido con la promesa de traerle sano y salvo a su hijo. Si hubiese cumplido con eso, tal vez me sentiría diferente ahora.

Chris siguió hablando, pero no lo escuchaba, sino que sonaba como una voz de fondo que balbuceaba palabras incoherentes. Había comenzado a rememorar, a hacer un repaso de lo que fue mi vida. Las imágenes van y vienen, como imágenes de una película sin fin, donde ya conozco el final. En ella, y para mi desgracia, veo a mi padre. Él me mira, pero no dice nada. Parece decepcionado. Siempre se sintió así conmigo y nunca supe por qué. Da un paso atrás y se desaparece con una extraña niebla a su alrededor. Entonces me veo a mí, a mi yo de ocho años, sentado en la mesa del comedor, escribiendo algo en un pedazo de papel con los bordes quemados. Las paredes están rasgadas, quemadas. Algunas otras se caen a pedazos dejando enormes huecos donde surgen una infinidad de ojos. Se siente como una escena divulgada. Los ojos se mueven de lado a lado. Se escuchan cuchicheos y papá entra nuevamente al lugar. Las retinas de los huecos ya no se ven. Se han ido. Papá balancea una botella en su mano y se dirige a mí, resuelto. Yo no noto su presencia, sino hasta que llega a quitarme el papel de las manos. La rabia emerge de él como un poderoso río, entonces brama eufórico y estampa en mi frágil rostro una sonora bofetada. Mamá y Derek aparecen rápidamente, aunque tarde, para presenciar la escena.

—¡Eres un asco! —me había gritado mi padre luego de apalearme.

Derek salta en mi defensa, queriendo enfrentarle con un cuerpo enclenque, pero con la fiereza de un león. Papá lo redujo de un puñetazo en la sien. Yo observo, en silencio, la escena. Mamá corre hacia Derek y papá vuelve a gritar, sonando como una alarma estridente. Observo cómo se desmorona lo que fue mi hogar desde la vereda. Los muros se caen y sólo queda el pedazo de papel achicharrado por los bordes frente a mí.

 _Te amo, papá._

La escena cambia radicalmente, se incendia de la nada y con brusquedad, y otra vez me veo a mí, inmóvil sobre la camilla, donde nada sucede. Chris está por encima de mí, intentando calmar un pitido constante. Observo a mi derecha. El cardiógrafo muestra bajas pulsaciones. Me pierden. Me pierden y Chris intenta llamar como puede a las enfermeras.

Todo aquello se siente como si estuviese tocando las puertas del Cielo.

* * *

Lograron estabilizarme. No sé por cuánto tiempo más. Los médicos van y vienen, con un par de enfermeras por detrás de ellos. Dalton, mi enfermero preliminar, no había estado en el momento en que mis pulsaciones fueron muriéndose poco a poco. Y Chris, sin saber qué hacer, había enloquecido por la situación. Había rebuscado a los médicos encargados de mis cuidados hasta dar con ellos. Les exigió su presencia allí y, en menos de un par de minutos, la sala se volvió dolorosamente brillante. Ahora mismo no puedo ver más allá del pasillo, como si al fondo del mismo habitara la más absoluta oscuridad. Me duele el cuerpo. Estoy extasiado. No pensé que podría estarlo en una situación como ésta. Chris observa cuidadosamente todo el tumulto en la sala. Los especialistas se mueven de lado a lado, tan rápido, tan erráticos. En cambio yo permanezco extrañamente calmo, sin preocupaciones, no me extraña mi actuar en estas situaciones. ¿Qué más da? Al fin de cuentas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para mi partida. El último adiós.

Mientras miraba cómo realizaban los médicos su labor, me encontré con las miradas de Chris, Derek y mamá. Chris permanecía preocupado, aunque su gesto mostraba algo distinto. Tal vez impotencia. En cambio, en las miradas de Derek y mamá no se percibía nada. Sus miradas ausentes y sus gestos desfallecidos hacían quererme volver el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas bien. Ahora me pongo a cuestionar mis acciones. ¿Estuvo bien lo que hice, o estuvo mal? Las miradas de Derek y mamá me culpan por lo incorrecto de mi decisión. Siento que les estoy quitando la vida.

Chris se vuelve a ellos y habla con cautela, con cuidado. Elije meticulosamente las palabras para hablarles y contarles lo que sea que tenga por contar. La veo a mamá asentir, con la mente volada, ida. Derek también asiente, aunque un poco más decidido. No se desmoronará. Yo camino lentamente hacia ellos. Se comienza a escuchar los cuchicheos. Traviesas vocecitas de niños en el pasillo de un hospital. Demasiado júbilo para una escena de desesperanza. Hablan de la remuneración para mi familia. Les escucho hablar, aunque muy bajo, como un eco a la distancia.

—Señora Nivans… usted debe estar informada sobre todo este asunto. Entonces me pareció prudente hablarle sobre una remuneración en caso de que su hijo no sobreviva.

Mamá asintió, tan ida como antes. Sin más lágrimas por llorar.

Entonces el cardiógrafo volvió a chillar. Más estridente, más irritante. Chris y mi familia voltearon hacia mí al instante. Yo no giré, no podía verme así.

Me estaba llegando la hora.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Nadie más fue a visitarme ese día. Me sentía más solo aú luces se sentían más tenues. Calibrándose a la intensidad justa para un lecho fúnebre. Quise espiar por el pasillo, pero mi visión se vio opacada a una simple habitación rodeada de una espesa neblina negra. No se veía nada más allá de la ventana de la habitación. Érase como un enorme telón negro sobre el ventanal. En ese momento me tenía a mí mismo. No había nadie más.

Por un momento pensé en mi llegada aquí. El día en que me dieron la bienvenida. Fue grata y simple. Nada recargado. Hasta entonces no había conocido al que fue mi escuadrón. Menos aún conocía a Chris Redfield, a quien sólo había sentido nombrarle en un par de ocasiones. En ese entonces no era más que un joven con talento y ganas de ayudar a las personas, de hacer lo correcto. Fue en una práctica de disparos cuando se presentó. Para ese entonces era todo lo que hablaban. Decidido, rígido e inexpresivo. Imponía respeto únicamente con su sola presencia. Sin embargo, cuando lo conocían más en profundidad, resultaba ser tan afable y preocupado por sus colegas.

Me había convocado para un entrenamiento de prueba. La única regla: no perder contra él. Esbocé una sonrisa al recordar la decena de veces que perdí contra él. Es casi imposible ganarle. Siempre es más ágil, más rápido y fuerte.

Después de varias reuniones, terminamos siendo buenos amigos. Bebíamos en el bar de la central principal y contábamos anécdotas de la infancia. Fue entonces cuando él conoció al que una vez fue mi padre.

Yo, recio a hablar de él, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para contarle pequeños detalles, los menos dolorosos. Entretanto recordaba el pasado, Chris parecía comprender cada herida vivida. Sentía empatía. Él también contó su historia. Entonces comprendí que había conseguido un buen amigo.

Fue ésa la razón por la que no quise ver a Chris ahogarse en una taberna. El tan sólo rememorar el dolor de mis memorias era más que suficiente para alejar a Chris de esas situaciones.

Mi padre se marchó de la casa cuando yo tenía diez años. El hedor repugnante del alcohol vuelve a mis fosas como un aroma que siempre estuvo allí, escondido. Es difícil comprender el porqué a tan temprana edad. Por mucho que traté, nunca hallé motivo lo suficientemente justo. Sólo nos dejó, como si nada importara ya. Tras su ausencia, tuve que ayudar a mi madre. Derek vendía alguna que otra baratija, mientras que yo lustraba zapatos. Mamá continuó con su labor de lavandera, cargando kilos de ropa y un pesar muy profundo.

El rencor nunca fue lo mío, aunque con mi padre fue distinto. En la calle era señalado como el hijo de un vagabundo de mala sangre. El acoso escolar se intensificó espantosamente, rayando el punto del más engorroso caos. En un momento, Derek no soportó las burlas de sus compañeros, haciéndose valer de la peor manera. Su violencia injustificada le costó su escolarización, por lo que tuvo que dedicarse al trabajo en los dos años siguientes. Mamá, que no aprobó tal decisión desde un principio, insistió en que Derek siguiera con sus estudios. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Derek estudiaría tercamente y se convertiría en un abogado impoluto? Mamá nunca se sintió mejor con sus hijos.

De mi parte, tuve conflictos con algunos familiares no muy cercanos por parte de mi madre. No aceptaban el hecho de que la herencia de mi padre sea una mancha que no se borrará y que una labor tan noble y heroica sea llevada a cabo por mí, el hijo de un alcohólico. El resto de la familia simplemente nosignoróy continuaron con sus vidas, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de mi madre por algo de ayuda. Todos hicieron la vista gorda. Nadie hizo nada. Nos habíamos quedado completamente solos. Y a nadie les importó.

La vida no fue fácil después de eso. Tuvo que transcurrir demasiado tiempo para que mi madre consiguiera un trabajo mejor. Fue ganándose la vida por mérito propio, y eso nos animaba a mí y a mi hermano.

No he sabido nada sobre mi padre desde entonces. Nadie nunca lo vio. Tampoco existen testigos que afirmen si continua con vida. Tal vez lo recuerde mucho. Quizá por el dolor vivido, o simplemente porque quería una explicación de su parte. Probablemente nunca la tendré.

Me hubiese gustado escuchar de su parte que estaba orgulloso de mí.

Realmente me hubiese gustado escucharle.

Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar de él.

* * *

Han pasado exactamente cuarenta y ocho horas desde mi última visita. Derek quiso despedirse como debía. Se notaba devastado. Se dispuso a sentarse en la silla a un lado de la camilla mientras yo lo observaba de pie, al otro lado de donde reposaba mi cuerpo. Sus manos tamborileaban en círculos pequeños, como las manecillas inquietas de un reloj.

—Piers… hermano… —comenzó sonando alegre, aunque inseguro—, mamá no ha parado de hablar de lo orgullosa que estaba de ti… y… y ella soñaba con verte pronto en casa. Te echaba tantísimo de menos…

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

—Volverás, ¿verdad? Mamá quiere que vuelvas…

Humedeció sus labios y parpadeó varias veces. Se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, pese a hacer un esfuerzo increíble por no llorar.

—Yo quiero… quiero que vuelvas también.

—Me temo que se me ha agotado el tiempo, Derek —respondí. Él dejó salir un jadeo. Comienzo a pensar que pueden escucharme, como un susurro o un eco.

—En este preciso momento me arrepiento tanto de no expresarte el orgullo que sentí todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí. Creo que esto ya es tu hogar y aquí es donde perteneces, pero recuerda que nosotros también somos tu familia.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó mi mano libre. Yo apreté la mano, queriendo sentirla.

—En las buenas y en las malas, Piers.

—En las buenas y en las malas —repetí, para recordarlo.

Incapaz de continuar, Derek dejó la habitación tan rápido como entró. Los ligeros temblores de sus manos y un sollozo ahogado demostraron que no está preparado para esto. No está listo para dejarme ir.

* * *

Un último pitido y nada. Todos sabían cómo terminaría.

Chris estaba allí. Lo vio todo. Lo vio todo mientras me relataba los recuerdos de aquel viejo bar, donde se celebraban las victorias. También contó que la B.S.A.A no iba a ser lo mismo sin mí ni mis colegas. Seríamos rememorados en silencio por cada persona que estuviese allí. Todos seríamos rememorados, y eso daba la idea de que todavía sigo vivo, porque una persona muere cuando mueren sus recuerdos.

El cardiógrafo sonó fuerte. No había pulsaciones. Chris no hizo nada. No quedaba más por hacer. Dispuesto únicamente a observar cómo yo partía, Chris permaneció allí la mayor parte del tiempo antes de que los especialistas arraigaran a la habitación, quitándolo del medio. Contuvo la mirada en la escena hasta el momento final, donde dieron por confirmada mi muerte. No hubo lágrimas en sus ojos. Sólo impotencia, ira y, quizá, un poco de odio hacia su persona.

Yo me posicioné a su lado, mirándome tranquilo. La calma por fin había llegado.

—Yo los esperaré en donde sea que esté —entoné, relajado.

Chris no dijo nada. Solamente partió sin más, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. No puedo ver más allá de la ventana con el enorme telón negro. Sólo la habitación en la que me encuentro.

El Cielo está llamando a todos sus ángeles, y yo debo partir.

* * *

Luego del funeral y mi respectivo sepelio, dedicaron una lápida con mi nombre tallado y un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas. Claire las dejó allí. La acompaña Chris. Él la abraza mientras ella llora un sinfín de lágrimas. Una espantosa tormenta en un cielo tan azul que enceguece. Yo los observaba de pie desde mi lápida. Entonces me acerco a ellos y los abrazo cuidadosamente. No los siento. Me gustaría brindarles un último abrazo, para despedirme, para decirles que ellos también son mi familia. Claire solloza levemente en el hombro de Chris y éste suspira pesadamente, frotándole el brazo de arriba abajo. Estreché más los brazos, deseando lo inevitable: que no me dejaran solo.

En cambio, ellos se hicieron a un lado, soltando las últimas palabras a la fresca ventisca de esa mañana. Los vi partir lentamente, sirviendo de consuelo el uno al otro. Giré sobre mis pies y observé las letras talladas.

 _Por la memoria de un héroe, PiersNivans. Que en paz descanse un soldado, un colega, un amigo, un gran hermano e hijo, nuestra familia._

En mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa pequeña. Miré por encima de mi hombro y divisé a Chris y Claire, viendo la tumba una vez más, antes de hacer un gesto militar y marcharse definitivamente de allí. El auto marchó lentamente y, desde una pequeña mata de arbustos, vi salir a alguien escondido. Un hombre canoso y la mirada de miel.

—Papá… —susurré. Pues faltaba él para despedirse de mí. Mamá y Derek lo habían hecho temprano.

Él se hincó sobre la tumba, depositando una margarita en el pequeño florero de a un lado, y sonrió con dulzura.

—Mi niño… —bisbiseó, relamiéndose los labios resecos—. Antes que nada, lamento todo el daño que he hecho. Nunca les di los motivos de mi partida, es que ustedes no lo necesitaban, estaba más que claro que yo sólo dañaba a la familia. Por eso me marché, hijo mío. Para no hacerles mal, porque mi pasado me atormenta y no deja que duerma en paz. Y… y si ahogaba mi vida en alcohol fue porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el dolor de ver morir a mis compañeros. Fue duro para mí, sobre todo cuando pude haberhecho algo por salvarles. Es duro, lo sé. Tú también lo sabes, porque lo has visto en ese hombre… ¿Redfield? No me acuerdo su apellido ahora.

Papá miró por encima de su hombro y volvió la mirada a la tumba. La acarició delicadamente.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Piers. Debo partir. Sé que debí haberles dedicado tiempo a ti y a tu hermano… y ahora el tiempo se me llevó lo más preciado de mi vida y nunca pude decirte lo que sentí cada vez que miraba tus ojos. Tenías los ojos parecidos a los de tu madre, por cierto. Eras la imagen exacta de tu madre. Siempre tan bondadoso, noble y dedicado. Todo lo contrario a mí…

Su tacto cesó de repente, quitando la mano de la tumba.

—Siempre te amé, Piers. Fuiste un héroe para mí y para todas las personas del mundo. Estamos eternamente agradecidos…

Sus palabras murieron precipitadamente. Se irguió lentamente, aún con la mirada sobre el nombre tallado en el pedazo de mármol.

—Siempre serás mi héroe.

Cuando se volvió sobre sus pasos, me abalancé hacia supersona, estrechándola con fuerza. Sin embargo, papá se escurrió de mis brazos como una brisa revoltosa.

—Papá… por favor, vuelve… yo también te quiero y te perdono, pero, por favor, no me dejes solo… no quiero estar solo…

Él ya se había marchado. Mis ojos no lloraban, pese a querer hacerlo. Se estrujó mi estómago y se hizo menudo mi corazón, como puño ceñido con fuerza.

Papá desapareció y quedé nuevamente con los vestigios de quien fue considerado un héroe. A un lado de mi lecho, se hallaban Ben, Finn, Carl y Andy, lo que fue de nuestro equipo en un consuelo para mí. No iba a estar tan solo si los tengo a ellos.

Me senté sobre el pasto verde que rodeaba mi fúnebre sepultura. Había tanta vida alrededor de tanta muerte. Aun así, sonreí. Sonreí, porque sé que pronto estaremos juntos en algún lugar.

Que no importa cuánto tiempo transcurra, yo estaré esperándolos y, cuando todos vengan hacia aquí, los estrecharé en un fuerte abrazo y volveremos a ser una familia.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Favor de avisarme en caso de que encuentren algún error, puesto que no he tenido tiempo de releerlo y corregirlo, pues Light Of Moon 12 me tuvo bajo presión para subirlo y… encontré un pelo en mi mate… y, bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos a todos!

Ronald B. Knox

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

14 de julio de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 7: JILL VALENTINE**


	7. Chapter 7: Jill Valentine

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 7: JILL VALENTINE**

 _Por: Addie Redfield_

* * *

 *****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

 **Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, las presentaciones no son lo mío pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

Soy Addie Redfield, llevo tres años como escritora de Fanfiction. Comencé escribiendo Valenfield ya que mi novio en aquel tiempo (y ahora esposo), me introdujo en el mundo de RE, con el juego de RE5. Soy fan hasta la médula de Chris Redfield y es por eso que mi PenName lleva su apellido.

Elegí a Jill Valentine porque siempre la he considerado como uno de los personajes con mayor peso en la saga, con una personalidad fuerte que se impone en cada juego en los que se encuentra presente.

Tengo varios proyectos pendientes de actualizar, así que haré lo posible para ponerme al día.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero les guste mi visión acerca del pasado de Jill.

* * *

 _No importa quién fue mi padre, lo importante es quién recuerdo yo quién fuese... Anne Sexton_

* * *

 _Estimada Jill Valentine:_

 _Con profunda tristeza lamentamos informarle del fallecimiento del Señor Dick Valentine ocurrido el día 18 de julio de 1998. Deseamos manifestarles nuestras condolencias a sus familiares y amigos por tan dolorosa pérdida. Así mismo hacemos de su conocimiento que los restos mortales de su padre se encuentran en las oficinas del médico forense, Dr. Johan Noth, es por ello que le pedimos que acuda para la entrega de los mismos._

 _Atentamente_

 _Andrew Colton_

 _Director de la Penitenciaría Estatal de Missouri._

Era la quinta vez que Jill leía la nota dejada en su escritorio por un mensajero esa mañana. Las conversaciones de sus compañeros en el cuartel de los STARS parecían rumores lejanos y el ruido de la televisión encendida parecía casi inaudible para ella. El dolor poco a poco fue inundándole el pecho, volviendo el aire casi irrespirable. Todo parecía tan irreal, al punto en que Jill pensó que quizá todo era un mal sueño, producto de una botella de vodka combinada con sus antidepresivos.

De pronto la voz del que fuera su padre comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza. La última conversación que tuvieron se repitió palabra por palabra en su mente, como una canción triste y desoladora. Dick la había llamado para desearle feliz cumpleaños, ese día, cada vez que su hija le preguntaba en donde vivía, él evadía la pregunta con algún chiste o comentario cargado de sarcasmo; algo típico de Dick, se dijo Jill en aquel momento.

Recordó con amargura haber colgado el teléfono no sin antes decirle lo mucho que lo despreciaba. Jill amaba a su padre, pero el dolor que éste le provocó durante su infancia era algo que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Durante años lo culpó por no tener una madre, cuando ésta los abandonó una fría noche de octubre al enterarse de que su amado esposo era un ladrón de profesión y no un fontanero como le hizo creer a todo el mundo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, así que tomó la nota y la guardó en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio. Tenía que salir del cuartel antes de que sus compañeros la vieran llorando como una chiquilla desolada e hicieran mofa de ello; suficiente tenía con las bromas que le gastaban por el hecho de ser la única mujer en el Equipo Alpha, la última de ellas fue cuando el idiota de Brad Vickers desajustó su pistola de práctica y Jill terminó disparándole balas de pintura al Capitán Wesker por accidente, lo que le costó un mes de castigo limpiando los baños de los vestidores.

Jill se puso de pie cruzó las oficinas con el paso más firme que sus piernas le permitían, ya que éstas amenazaban con flaquear en cualquier momento. La potente risa de Barry Burton inundó el lugar al tiempo en que atendía una llamada telefónica. Mientras avanzaba por el laberinto de sillas metálicas y escritorios atiborrados de carpetas, sintió que alguien posaba su mirada en ella. Su instinto le dijo que quizá era Joseph Frost; después de la terrible cita que tuvieran un par de semanas atrás, y desde entonces Frost había adoptado la costumbre de acosarla con la vista a donde quiera que fuera. Ella se volvió hacía él y lo vio jugando una partida de solitario en su ordenador.

Entonces, Jill miró hacia el lugar de Chris Redfield. Las probabilidades de que él la mirase con interés eran nulas, considerando lo que se decía acerca de su predilección por salir con una chica diferente cada semana. Sin embargo, Redfield tenía toda su atención puesta en ella, lo que hizo que se sonrojara como una adolescente.

—Ahora no necesito esto—murmuró en voz baja.

Logró llegar a la puerta de la oficina del Capitán Wesker y tocó un par de veces antes de que ésta se abriera como si tuviese vida propia.

—Adelante —dijo una voz barítona y profunda.

Jill entró a la oficina, nerviosa. Albert Wesker, con su 1.90 metros de puro músculo y una autoridad férrea, lograba intimidar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. El Capitán se encontraba revisando unas fotografías que tenía desperdigadas sobre su escritorio. Las imágenes de éstas eran de lo más aterradoras; en una de ellas se mostraban vestigios de lo que fueran los guardias de seguridad del edificio Norton, el cual fue derrumbado con un misil de corto alcance lanzado por un avión. En otras se podían ver lo que quedó de las oficinas del ayuntamiento de Raccoon y la oficina de Hacienda; la sangre y los restos humanos figuraban entre los escombros de cemento, papel y los hierros retorcidos de la estructura principal de la construcción. Jill miró atenta cada una de las fotos, se llevó la mano a la boca conteniendo una arcada de asco.

—Y bien, ¿a qué has venido, Valentine? —preguntó Albert en forma directa.

—Necesito tomarme unos días libres, señor —respondió Jill.

— ¿Y cuál es el motivo? —inquirió su jefe ajustándose las gafas oscuras.

—Es personal.

—Esa no es una buena respuesta, jovencita. Estamos en medio de una crisis —dijo Albert señalando las fotografías sobre su escritorio—. Y usted decide tomarse dos días de ocio. Eso no habla bien de su profesionalismo, Valentine.

—Señor, mi padre murió ayer y necesito preparar todo para su funeral —se defendió Jill. Por mucho que Albert Wesker fuera su superior, no permitiría que la llamase poco profesional cuando sabía que había peores elementos que ella dentro del equipo.

—Lo lamento, pero temo que no será posible —Wesker sonrió. Parecía que disfrutaba del dolor de su subordinada—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ya se tienen identificado a los responsables de este ataque y me han pedido que me haga cargo del asunto, así que necesito que mi equipo esté completo para llevar esta misión.

—Entiendo —dijo Jill resignada. Sabía que discutir con Albert Wesker sólo le traería problemas a futuro—. ¿Al menos puedo tomarme el resto del día para poner en orden el asunto de mi padre?

—Está bien. Te quiero aquí el miércoles a primera hora —dijo Albert en tono autoritario.

—Gracias señor —dijo Jill antes de abandonar la oficina de su Capitán.

Estaba sorprendida de la generosidad de su Capitán, sin embargo; conociendo a Albert Wesker, seguro se cobraría el favor más adelante, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo haría. Volvió a su escritorio y tomó las llaves de su auto antes de dejar el cuartel. Era casi un hecho que ninguno de sus compañeros notaría que estaría ausente por un par de días, después de todo, era consciente que no le agradaba a la mayoría de ellos, excepto a Barry Burton y Chris Redfield quienes le brindaron su amistad desde el primer día.

Jill cruzó la puerta de salida y suspiró, resignada. Le esperaba un viaje largo hasta Missouri detestaba conducir sola.

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños Jilly!_

 _Jill abrió los ojos bajo la brillante luz de las velitas del pastel. Se incorporó sobre su cama, somnolienta intentando asimilar la sorpresa con la que su padre la recibió esa mañana._

— _Papá, son las 5 am —dijo Jill al tiempo que bostezaba._

— _Lo sé —Dick puso el pastel sobre la cama y continuó: —Tengo que partir a Iowa en una hora._

— _¿Un trabajo? —inquirió Jill, molesta._

— _Llamaron anoche, es algo muy simple, no tardaré mucho._

— _¿Qué banco van a robar ahora?, ¿O de nuevo será una joyería? —soltó Jill con veneno._

 _Dick se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva con dificultad. Se sintió avergonzado de que su hija estuviera enterada de sus actividades criminales. Jill giró su vista hacia la ventana intentando ocultar su tristeza._

— _Hoy es mi cumpleaños, pensé que al menos podrías pasar conmigo este día._

— _Sabes que me gustaría, cielo. Pero la comida en la mesa no se paga sola —se excusó Dick._

— _Podrías dedicarte a otra cosa —espetó Jill con dolor—. Escuché que la Señora Thompson está feliz desde que le arreglaste su bomba de agua, no ha dejado de decirles a los vecinos que eres un buen reparador._

— _Jilly, ya tuvimos esta conversación —Dick se llevó la mano a la nuca, nervioso. —No puedo salirme del negocio tan fácilmente._

— _¿Por qué no? —Jill se puso de pie, molesta—. ¿Es tan difícil dejar de ser un ladrón?_

 _Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del ambiente. Los primeros rayos de sol entraron a la habitación, reflejando las siluetas del viejo roble del jardín sobre la alfombra. Jill se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró el vaivén de las cortinas blancas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos._

— _Debo irme —Dick se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta—. Cuídate, hija._

— _Sabes que siempre lo hago, papá —respondió Jill con amargura._

 _Dick miró a su hija por última vez en el quicio de la puerta, antes de abandonar la habitación. Jill suspiró decepcionada al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño pastel de cumpleaños. Miró por un momento la vela color rosa casi a punto de derretirse por completo y antes de soplarla, dijo: —Felices dieciséis, Jillian._

Jill sacudió su cabeza, tratando de salir de su ensoñación. Desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, los recuerdos estuvieron asaltando su mente a cada momento. Miró el letrero que indicaba la ruta 45 y giró a la izquierda. Llevaba cerca de seis horas conduciendo y el camino hasta Missouri se hacía cada vez más cansado. Después de dejar el cuartel, fue a su apartamento a organizar todo para el viaje; empacó algo de ropa en una mochila militar y dejó a su cachorra Nikki encargada con Mily, la chica de junto; sólo esperaba su pequeña compañera de piso no tuviera de nuevo conflictos con la mascota gatuna de su vecina. Quería organizar un funeral para Dick, pero recordó que se padre no tenía muchos amigos y de su familia Jill sabía muy poco como para poder localizarlos. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir por sus restos y traerlos de vuelta a Raccoon para sepultarlos en el cementerio de la ciudad.

Encendió la radio y las primeras notas de _Starman_ de David Bowie comenzaron a sonar. Jill sonrió con nostalgia y subió el volumen de la radio.

— _Papá, ¿Dónde está mamá?_

— _Está de viaje, cielo —respondió Dick con una sonrisa forzada._

 _El aroma de los huevos recién hechos y el pan tostado inundaba el ambiente de la cocina. La pequeña Jill jugaba con su desayuno, molesta. Dick por su parte, bebía de su taza de café, con una expresión tensa en el rostro, esperando que su hija dejara de hacer preguntas que cada vez le costaba más responder._

— _¿Por qué no nos llevó con ella? —inquirió la pequeña dando un bocado de su desayuno._

— _Tenía que hacer ese viaje sola —contestó nervioso—. ¿Por qué preguntas sobre tu madre?, ¿Acaso hay alguien molestándote?_

 _Jill dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y dijo: —Diana Hudson les dijo a todos en clase que mamá nos dejó y que no regresaría nunca._

 _Dick conocía a Diana Hudson y pero sobre todo a su madre Norah; una mujer recién entrada en sus treinta, la cual solía ser la mejor amiga de la madre de Jill._

— _Esa Diana es una tonta —soltó Dick—. Igual que su madre._

— _¡Papá! —Exclamó Jill, sorprendida. No esperaba aquella reacción de su padre—. Le dijiste a Diana, tonta._

— _Lo sé. Pero no tiene por qué hablar de tu madre con el resto de la clase —Dick se defendió. En el fondo sabía que la niña sólo era un peón de Norah. La mujer estaba molesta porque Gabriella Valentine y ella tuvieron una pelea hacía unos años y se estaba desquitando con Jill, lo cual le parecía ruin. Pero ya buscaría después la forma de vengarse de aquella pelirroja insufrible._

— _Es mi culpa que mamá se fuera de viaje —espetó Jill con tristeza—. Ella me dijo que fuera buena y no lo fui._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? —la cuestionó Dick, intrigado._

— _Ella se enojó conmigo porque no me comí las zanahorias de la cena._

— _Cariño, tu madre no se fue por eso —Dick se sintió conmovido ante la confesión inocente de su hija—. Los adultos a veces cometemos errores y nos cuesta mucho perdonar. Tu mamá sólo necesita tiempo a solas. Verás que pronto volverá con nosotros._

 _Jill se puso de pie y corrió a sentarse en el regazo de su padre._

— _Tú no vas a irte, ¿verdad? —dijo Jill, abrazando a su padre por el cuello._

— _Por supuesto que no —Dick atrajo a su hija con fuerza y susurró en su oído: —Los superhéroes nunca dejan a su compañero solo, ¿Cierto?_

— _¡Si! —Jill chilló soltando a su padre y se puso de pie sobre el regazo de él—. ¡Starman y la chica de acero son un gran equipo!_

 _Dick tomó a su hija por la cintura y la alzó al aire, corriendo con ella por toda la cocina. Jill estiró los brazos y simulando volar por los aires, sin dejar de reírse._

 _There's a starman waiting in the sky_

 _He'dlike to come and meetus_

 _But he think he'd blow our minds_

La Penitenciaría Estatal de Missouri era un edificio desolador. Ubicada a las afueras de Jefferson City, ofrecía una imagen tenebrosa con sus torres de vigilancia erguidas como centinelas guardianes de ladrillo, una enorme construcción antigua y descuidada, rodeada de cercas y mallas de acero como si fuesen un manto protector. Jill miró la cárcel en la que su padre pasó sus últimos días como un prisionero y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Algunas veces se preguntaba si había hecho bien en alejarse de Dick. La invadían constantemente pensamientos de que si tal vez lo hubiese ayudado a dejar su vida criminal, quizá no hubiese estado de prisión en prisión.

Jill aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de empleados y se dirigió a la oficina del médico forense de la Penitenciaría. Un guardia la guio entre un laberinto de pasillos, controles de seguridad y la mirada inquisidora de algunos prisioneros que se encontraban haciendo labores de intendencia como parte de su terapia de readaptación social. Ella se sintió abrumada ante el ambiente solitario de confinamiento y no pudo evitar imaginar a su padre limpiando pisos de los accesos principales o trabajando en la cocina. De pronto una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de sollozar.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y murmuró: —Quizá Dick no fuese el mejor padre del mundo, pero no merecía morir solo.

Llegaron a la oficina del médico forense —quizá el único lugar de la prisión con vista al exterior—. El guardia se despidió de Jill y la dejó en la pequeña sala de espera, junto a la máquina expendedora de refrescos. Ella sacó un dólar del bolsillo de sus jeans desvencijados y antes de comprar una bebida fría, la puerta del consultorio se abrió en donde un hombre corpulento de bata blanca la llamó por su nombre.

— ¿Usted es Jill Valentine?

—Si —Jill guardó el dólar y se volvió hacia el médico—. He recibido su mensaje y vine por los restos de mi padre.

—Claro —el médico se dio la vuelta y agregó: —Sígame.

Jill lo siguió por un pasillo largo, pasando por el área de hospitalización de la prisión. Vio a un hombre conectado a una máquina que no dejaba de emitir pitidos y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Habrá pasado Dick sus últimos días postrado en una cama, solo, esperando la visita de su única hija? Tuvo que hacer a un lado aquel pensamiento, si no quería que de nuevo la culpa la hiciera sentirse la peor hija del mundo.

Llegaron a un cuarto frío en donde el aroma nauseabundo del formol emanaba de la ventilación. El médico entró y Jill lo siguió, nerviosa. No sabía que esperar, de lo que si estaba segura es que no quería tener la imagen de su padre muerto tendido en una plancha metálica en su memoria.

—Espere aquí. En un momento traeré los documentos y la urna de su padre —dijo el médico buscando un bolígrafo en los bolsillos de su bata.

— ¿Urna? —preguntó Jill, intrigada.

— Su padre fue cremado. Es una disposición legal para que sea trasladado a otro estado. Dick Valentine no puede ser inhumado como alguien que muere estando en libertad, ya que fue recluso en esta prisión. —Explicó el doctor—. Disculpe, no me he presentado. Soy Johan Noth.

—Mucho gusto —respondió Jill extendiendo la mano.

—Si me disculpa, en momento estoy con usted—y el médico se alejó.

Ella se apoyó de espaldas en una de las paredes frías de la morgue y cerró los ojos por un momento. El maldito sistema de justicia le quitó la oportunidad de despedirse del cuerpo de su padre —al menos en su forma completa—, aquello la hizo sentirse furiosa, sin embargo; ¿De qué serviría ahora enfadarse? ¿Acaso no fue ella quien le dijo que prefería verlo muerto que pisando de nuevo la cárcel?

El doctor Noth volvió con una carpeta de documentos y una pequeña urna de madera color nogal en forma de jarrón.

—Bien, sólo debe firmar aquí y podrá llevarse las cenizas de su padre—dijo el doctor señalando la parte final de los documentos.

Jill se apoyó en una de las mesas y firmó cada uno de los documentos. Una vez que terminó, el doctor le entregó la urna de su padre.

—Doctor, le puedo hacer una pregunta —dijo Jill sin quitarle la vista a los restos de su padre—. ¿De qué murió Dick?

—Cáncer de Pulmón—respondió el médico ajustándose las gafas—. Según el resultado de su autopsia, tenía un tumor maligno de hacía años en el pulmón izquierdo. Tu padre era un fumador empedernido y ni siquiera la prisión le ayudó a dejar el hábito.

— ¿Nunca recibió tratamiento? —lo cuestionó Jill, irritada.

—No tenía caso. Para cuando detectaron la enfermedad, ésta ya estaba muy avanzada. El tumor se diseminó a su hígado y eso fue lo que terminó con él.

—Entiendo —dijo Jill, resignada. Reclamarle a un doctor no iba devolverle a su padre ni tampoco aliviaría su conciencia. Además sabía que los recursos de las penitenciarías son muy limitados y quizá decidieron atender a un recluso con mayor esperanza de vida que Dick.

—Eso es todo. Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo el doctor antes de volver a su consulta.

Jill caminó hacia la salida de la prisión con una carpeta de documentos bajo el brazo y las cenizas de su padre en sus manos. Quería volver a Raccoon cuanto antes, dejar los restos de Dick en el cementerio de la ciudad y olvidarse de aquella locura. Cruzó la puerta principal y se dirigió al estacionamiento a buscar su coche, sin embargo; vio que un hombre se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del conductor. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a él y entonces dijo:

— ¡Qué demonios! —Exclamó Jill—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Sabías que puedes llegar en una hora a Missouri volando en avión, en lugar de conducir diez horas por la interestatal 32? —Dijo Chris Redfield en tono de burla—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu padre?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Jill, sorprendida—. ¿Acaso revisaste mi escritorio?

—No fue necesario —Chris se quitó las gafas de sol—. Sólo tuve que entrar a la oficina del Capitán Wesker, llevar una bolsa de su café favorito y hacer las preguntas correctas.

—Eres de lo peor, Chris —Jill sonrió.

Chris se acercó a Jill y dijo: —Lamento lo de tu papá.

—Gracias.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Chris preguntó.

—Tengo que volver a Raccoon para llevar las cenizas de Dick al cementerio. Aunque ya es un poco tarde para hacer un viaje de diez horas por carretera, así que me quedaré en un motel y mañana partiré de vuelta —respondió Jill, encogiéndose de hombros.

Chris tomó su mochila de suelo polvoso y la metió en el asiento trasero del auto. Le arrebató las llaves a Jill y dijo: —Conozco un motel barato en el centro, podemos registrarnos y buscar algo de comer.

— ¿Registrarnos?, ¿Vas quedarte? —Jill se sorprendió de la propuesta de Chris.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de conducir —Chris entró al asiento del piloto y agregó: — ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro —respondió Jill al tiempo que caminaba al asiento del copiloto.

.

.

Chris condujo hasta llegar a un pequeño motel a las afueras de Jefferson City. Después de registrarse en habitaciones separadas, los dos buscaron un lugar para comer. Jill no sabía qué pensar acerca de que Chris estuviese con ella en Missouri. Tenían una buena amistad dentro de los cuarteles de los STARS, él fue el primero en acercarse a ella cuando llegó como novata y le explicó el funcionamiento del lugar. Si bien, ella tenía un interés más allá de ser sólo una buena amiga, debía olvidarse del asunto, ya que él jamás se interesaría en alguien que tiene como ideal de una cita perfecta, una noche en un bar comiendo una orden de alitas de pollo picante acompañada de una jarra de cerveza con un partido de los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra de fondo.

Llegaron a Maddie's, una cafetería modesta del centro. Buscaron una mesa libre y una vez que se sentaron en un lugar junto a la ventana, una camarera se acercó a ellos para anotar su orden.

— ¿Desean ordenar?

—Café negro, por favor —dijo Chris mientras miraba la carta.

— ¿Azúcar? —preguntó la chica.

—No —respondió Chris.

—Vaya, un hombre seguro de sí mismo —soltó la camarera en tono seductor.

Jill apretó los puños y se contuvo de darle un puñetazo a esa camarera descarada.

—Yo quiero una malteada grande de chocolate, una hamburguesa doble con queso y una orden de papas fritas —dijo Jill, irritada.

— ¿Segura que vas a comer todo eso? —preguntó la camarera con veneno.

— ¿Acaso te preocupas por mi figura? —Respondió Jill con sorna—. Además a mi novio no le importa si como de más.

La chica anotó la orden de mala gana y se alejó de la mesa. Jill esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, mientras Chris la miraba perplejo.

— ¿De verdad a tu novio no le importa tu manera de comer? —inquirió Chris, intrigado.

—Me gusta la comida, no veo problema en ello —se defendió Jill.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Jill pensó en decirle que en realidad no salía con nadie, pero le encontró sentido; Chris no tenía ningún interés en ella, así que le daba igual lo que él pensara.

— ¿Por qué nunca hablaste acerca de tu padre? —preguntó Chris.

—Dick no ejercía un oficio honrado. No quería que me juzgaras por ser la hija de un ladrón —respondió Jill con amargura.

—Nunca lo haría.

—Lo sé, es sólo que me cuesta mucho confiar en las personas —confesó Jill al tiempo que jugaba nerviosa con su servilleta.

—Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermana menor —dijo Chris con nostalgia.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana.

—Sólo Barry la conoce. Ella estudia la universidad en otro estado, algún día te la presentaré, seguro se llevaran muy bien —Chris sonrió.

La camarera volvió con la orden. Puso la hamburguesa sobre la mesa junto a la malteada y la charola de papas fritas humeantes. Sirvió una taza de café grande a Chris y puso delante de él un enorme sándwich de pavo.

—El sándwich es cortesía de la casa —dijo la camarera en tono coqueto antes de volver a la cocina.

Chris miró sorprendido el plato y Jill dijo: —Si fuera tú, buscaría debajo del plato el número de teléfono de esa chica. Estoy segura que ese sándwich salió de su sueldo.

—Sólo quiere ser amable —Chris se burló.

—O quiere meterse en tus pantalones —bufó Jill, irritada.

—No me molestaría para nada si lo intentara —soltó Chris sin dejar de mirar el trasero de la camarera.

—Idiota —murmuró Jill antes de dar un sorbo a su malteada.

Los dos comieron en silencio. Chris intentó por un momento entablar una conversación, sin embargo; al ver que Jill estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, dejó de lado sus esfuerzos.

El cielo de la tarde comenzó a teñirse azul oscuro con notas ambarinas. Jill y Chris se dirigieron al motel para descansar; les esperaba un viaje largo por carretera al día siguiente.

Una chica robusta y bajita que atendía la recepción les entregó sus llaves. Jill quedó hospedada en la habitación 205 y Chris en la 206. Ella dejó su vieja mochila sobre la cama y la urna de su padre encima de la mesita de noche. La miró por un rato y de nuevo los recuerdos surcaron su mente como oleadas, trayendo consigo sentimientos de tristeza y dolor.

Chris abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jill y vio que ésta estaba distraída mirando la urna de madera. Quería consolarla de alguna manera, pero no podía encontrar las palabras exactas que la ayudaran a aliviar un poco su dolor. De pronto se sintió un idiota por no acercarse más a la única chica que había logrado meterse bajo su piel. A pesar de trabajar en el mismo lugar y compartir una taza de café todas las mañanas, Chris sentía que no sabía nada acerca de Jill Valentine.

Entró a la habitación con una botella de whisky que compró en una estación de servicio y un par de vasos de plástico. Se sentó junto a ella y le sirvió un poco de licor. Jill tomó el vaso, dio un sorbo breve y dijo: —Dick se enfadó mucho cuando me alisté en el ejército. Pensó que lo había hecho para buscar un marido y así irme de casa.

— ¿Y eso fue verdad? —preguntó Chris.

—Papá puede que haya sido un ladrón, pero el dinero siempre faltaba en casa. No podía pagarme la universidad, así que la única opción que tuve fue el ejército —dijo Jill con nostalgia—. Aunque para ser honesta, lo hice para no terminar como mi padre. Quería una vida diferente a la suya.

—Te entiendo —Chris bebió de su vaso y continuó: —Seguro fue difícil el ejército para ti.

—Lo fue —Jill esbozó una sonrisa—. Mis superiores se dieron cuenta de mis habilidades con las armas y mi fuerza física. Así que me enviaron al equipo Delta, algo que no le gustó al resto de mis compañeras.

—A mis compañeros tampoco les hizo gracia que fuese un buen piloto de avión —dijo Chris sirviéndose más whisky en su vaso—. Incluso me apodaron Maverick sólo por fastidiar

—Top Gun nunca me gustó pero debo admitir que Tom Cruise lucía muy sexy—dijo Jill con sorna—. Pero en serio, ¿Fue porque eras bueno volando aviones o porque te gustaba conquistar chicas con tu uniforme?

—No soy tan mujeriego como crees —Chris se defendió.

—Eso no lo sé —Jill se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Sólo digo lo que se dice de ti en los pasillos.

—Las personas sólo hablan sin saber lo que pasa en realidad—dijo Chris jugando con el fondo de su vaso.

—Tienes razón —Jill volvió su vista hacia la urna de su padre —. Mi papá y yo estuvimos a punto de mudarnos por lo que la gente hablaba. Decían que los Valentine eran una mala influencia para su vecindario. Los vecinos no dejaban que sus hijas jugaran conmigo.

Chris levantó su vaso y propuso un brindis.

—Por la gente idiota de este mundo.

—Por los idiotas —Jill levantó su vaso y después se terminó el whisky de golpe.

El viento golpeaba fuerte las ventanas, señal de que pronto llovería.

— ¿Por qué no salimos un momento al balcón? —propuso Jill

— ¿Estás segura, Jill? —preguntó Chris, inseguro.

—Es una noche hermosa.

—Debo hacer una llamada y vuelvo —Chris se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Jill se puso de pie y dirigió al balcón. El viento soplaba ligero, moviendo las copas de los árboles con una suavidad casi armoniosa. Cerró los ojos por un momento y el aroma a humedad le trajo recuerdos de su infancia con su padre.

— _Lamento informarle esto Señor Valentine, pero Jill estará suspendida al menos por tres días —dijo el Director del colegio en tono solemne._

— _Entiendo —Dick volvió su vista hacia su hija—. Hablaré con ella._

 _Dick se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Subió a su viejo Mustang del 68' y esperó a que su hija ocupara el asiento del copiloto. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente. Jill se mantuvo cabizbaja, sin decir palabra alguna. El chaleco de su uniforme estaba desgarrado por las solapas y su falda cubierta de polvo y suciedad. De su rodilla izquierda salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, manchándole las calcetas._

— _Y bien, ¿Al menos le ganaste la pelea a esa chica? —preguntó Dick mientras sacaba un cigarro de su cajetilla._

— _Sí —respondió Jill con voz casi inaudible._

— _¿Entonces por qué te sientes avergonzada? —Dick la reprendió, acto seguido, le ofreció un cigarro a su hija._

 _Jill tomó el cigarro y antes de llevárselo a los labios, dijo: —Pensé que te enfadarías conmigo porque me suspendieron del colegio._

 _Dick encendió su cigarro y después le ofreció fuego a su hija._

— _Me enfadaría más si me entero que una mocosa mimada le ganó a mi hija —Dick dio una calada larga y continuó: — ¿Por qué todo el problema?_

— _Anna Berry siempre está fastidiándome —Jill caló su cigarro—. Nunca hice algo contra ella y sus amigas porque no quería problemas. Pero esta vez se pasó de la raya. Les dijo a todos que vio como Sam Jones metía su mano bajo mi falda detrás de las gradas del campo de fútbol._

— _¿Y eso es verdad? —la cuestionó Dick, irritado._

— _Claro que no —respondió Jill soltando el humo de su cigarro por la boca—. Sabes que Sam y yo salimos, papá, pero nunca hemos llegado tan lejos. En fin, la enfrenté durante el receso y le exigí que dijera la verdad pero ella se negó. Dijo que yo era una zorra que le gustaba dejarse tocar por cualquier chico. Yo no me pude contener y me le fui encima a golpes._

 _Dick echó a andar el coche y salieron del colegio. Tomaron a avenida dos y en el camino él dijo: —Creo que fue una mala idea anotarte en ese colegio._

— _¿De verdad no estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Jill, sorprendida._

— _Claro que no —Dick sonrió—. Todo este tiempo te he enseñado a que debes defenderte de todos los que se metan contigo. El mundo es muy difícil como para que les demuestres a todos que eres una chica débil._

— _Creo que las clases de defensa personal fueron una buena idea, papá, aunque el director no castigó a esa perra engreída —dijo Jill, decepcionada._

— _Pero le rompiste la nariz—dijo Dick, orgulloso—. La chica no paraba de llorar mientras la enfermera trataba de parar el sangrado de su rostro. Yo creo que después de esto no se volverá a meter contigo._

— _Eso espero —susurró Jill mirando la ventana del copiloto._

— _Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo Dick al tiempo que sintonizaba una estación en la radio._

 _Jill se apoyó sobre su asiento y preguntó: — ¿A dónde vamos?_

— _Es una sorpresa —respondió Dick_

 _Salió de la avenida y después de tres calles, tomó la ruta 33. Condujo cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta llegar a lo que alguna vez fue la granja de la familia Thompson, ahora convertida en un campo de tiro para aficionados. Dick detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento improvisado, frente a la mansión que hacía de recepción y hostal para los turistas._

 _Jill bajó del coche y miró hacia los extensos pastizales en los cuales estaban instalados dianas de tiro desperdigadas por todo el campo._

— _¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Jill, intrigada._

— _Es un campo de tiro. Mi amigo Matt es el dueño y he hecho una reserva para nosotros dos —respondió Dick poniéndose unas gafas de sol._

— _¿Es una broma?, jamás he disparado un arma —dijo Jill, incrédula—. Además sabes que las odio._

— _Necesitas aprender a usar un arma —soltó Dick en tono serio._

— _¿Para qué?, ¿Para ser una ladrona igual que tú? —espetó Jill con veneno._

 _Dick le dirigió una mirada fría a su hija, acto seguido, tomó su chaqueta de cuero antes de cerrar el coche._

— _Sé lo que soy, Jillian, no necesitas recordármelo—Dick botó al suelo su cigarro y lo pisó con la suela de sus botas—. El mundo no es un lugar pacífico y debo enseñarte a defenderte de gente muy peligrosa que no va tocarse el corazón para hacerte daño._

— _¿Quieres decir, de gente como tú? —preguntó Jill._

— _Sí, Jillian, de gente como yo —respondió Dick en tono seco._

 _La tensión comenzó a flotar en el aire como un manto gris y pesado. Dick se encaminó hacia la mansión sin decir ni una palabra. Jill lo siguió de cerca en silencio. Ella sabía que su padre no era un ladrón cualquiera, conocía bien a los amigos de Dick y lo mal que habían terminado algunos de ellos. Dick Valentine estaba involucrado con una banda criminal que se dedicaba al robo de camiones con mercancías en la frontera con Canadá. Algunas veces hacía trabajos robando joyerías o abriendo cajas fuertes para gente que lo buscaba directamente solicitando sus servicios._

 _Atravesaron el camino de piedra y antes de subir por la escalinata que los llevaría a la puerta principal, Jill dijo: —Papá, lamento lo que dije antes._

— _No importa —Dick le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hija antes de quitarse las gafas de sol—. Sé que no soy el padre modelo, pero de algo tienes que estar segura; que eres mi hija y te amo y no soportaría que algún enemigo mío o alguien más te hiciera daño._

— _Lo sé, papá —dijo Jill, conmovida—. Es sólo que tengo miedo de que un día venga alguien a la puerta de la casa y me diga que estás muerto._

— _Eso nunca va a suceder, cielo —Dick abrazó a su hija—. Recuerda que hierba mala nunca muere._

De pronto comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, mojándole el rostro a Jill. Sentía el pecho oprimido y sin desearlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Apoyó sus manos contra el barandal de hierro forjado y cerró los ojos, con el deseo de abrirlos y encontrarse con que la muerte de su padre sólo fue un mal sueño. No obstante, sabía que no era así. Ya no volvería a escuchar la voz grave de Dick contando chistes malos durante el desayuno ni tampoco sentiría la calidez de su abrazo cada vez que echaba de menos a su madre o cuando tenía un día malo. Se odió a si misma por haber roto el contacto con él durante los últimos cinco años, pero fue más fuerte su enojo por saber que Dick seguía sin cumplir su promesa de dejar su vida criminal que el amor de hija que sentía por él.

Una mano fuerte se apoyó contra su hombro, sacando a Jill de su ensoñación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chris, preocupado.

—Había prometido retirarse de su vida criminal —dijo Jill con amargura—. Lo prometió muchas veces, pero jamás cumplió. Estuvo preso tres veces antes de morir. La primera, fue cuando yo tenía diecisiete y tuve que ir a un hogar de acogida hasta que cumplí los veintiuno. Después salió de prisión y no duró seis meses cuando lo atraparon robando en una galería de arte por encargo de un cliente. Cumplió una condena corta y regresó a prisión, esta vez porque un antiguo compañero lo delató en un robo a un camión cinco años atrás.

—Hay personas que simplemente son adictas al peligro —explicó Chris—. En la fuerza aérea nos explicaron que muchas veces la adrenalina que sientes durante el combate es tan fuerte que se vuelve adictiva. En el caso de tu padre, supongo que no podía dejar de cometer robos porque le gustaba la emoción de cometer un crimen y salirse con la suya.

—Tal vez —murmuró Jill—. Pero decía que me amaba, ¿Acaso yo no fui una buena razón para intentar cambiar de vida?

—Los adictos a veces no entienden razones, Jill. Él te amaba, pero debes entender que quizá tenía un problema —repuso Chris acomodándole un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—No todo fue malo con Dick —la voz de Jill comenzó a quebrarse—. Voy a echarlo de menos.

Jill rompió en llanto y Chris la envolvió en un abrazo. La lluvia cayó con más fuerza sobre Jefferson City, cubriendo la ciudad con su fino manto. Ella se refugió en los brazos de su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar caer rendida ante la calidez de su abrazo.

Pasaron los minutos y Jill continuaba sollozando por la muerte de su padre. Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo, hasta que finalmente, dio un paso atrás y dijo: —lamento que hayas tenido que verme llorar como una chiquilla.

Chris acaricio su mejilla y mirándola a los ojos, susurro: —Tranquila. Sabía que necesitabas de un amigo, fue por eso que vine buscarte.

—Gracias — Jill se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

De pronto Chris acercó su rostro lentamente y Jill sentía sus latidos cada vez más fuertes dentro de su pecho. Si bien, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel beso sucediera; sabía que después del mismo, su amistad con él cambiaría para siempre y en esos momentos necesitaba más a Chris como su amigo fiel que como algo más. Entonces, dio un paso atrás y dijo: —Ha sido un viaje muy largo y estoy algo cansada.

—Es verdad —Chris dio un paso atrás y se encogió de hombros—. Si quieres puedo conducir mañana hasta Raccoon City.

—Me encantaría —Jill esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Llamaré a Barry y le diré que estaremos en Raccoon por la tarde —Chris se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente—. Descansa.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Jill antes de que Chris abandonara la habitación.

Jill miró la ciudad a través del balcón por un rato antes de acostarse a dormir. Había sido un día muy intenso, lleno de emociones y sentimientos a flor de piel.

.

.

A pesar de que les esperaban cerca de diez horas de trayecto hasta Raccoon City, el viaje resultó de lo más ameno. Para sorpresa de Jill, Chris resultó ser un gran conversador y un excelente conductor. Pararon a comer en McDonald's y después cargaron combustible en una estación de servicio en Santa Clara.

Tomaron la carretera interestatal, entre montañas y una enorme extensión boscosa, digna de una postal. Jill se encargó de guiar a Chris con el mapa y de poner música en el coche. Temía que a él no le agradara su repertorio musical contenido en su guantera, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo escuchó cantar _Sweet Home Alabama_ de _Lynyrd Skynyrd._

Llegaron a Raccoon City cerca de las seis de la tarde. Chris dejó a Jill en su apartamento y se marchó al suyo en taxi, con la promesa de volverla a ver al siguiente día.

Aunque no estaba del mejor humor, Jill sabía que tenía que organizar el funeral de su padre, sin embargo; decidió que lo mejor sería hacer unas llamadas con el personal encargado del cementerio de Raccoon y dejar las cenizas de Dick lo más pronto posible; no podía soportar seguir viendo aquella urna de madera sin sentir una opresión en el pecho.

Durante la noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a que los recuerdos aún azotaban su mente. Resignada, se levantó de la cama y en lugar de tomar una taza de té, se sirvió un vaso de vodka y se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar con la mirada puesta sobre la urna de su padre.

— _Dice el abogado que te darán un mínimo de quince años —dijo Jill por el auricular._

— _Lo sé —respondió Dick jugando nervioso con el cable metálico del auricular._

— _¿Acaso no te da miedo quedarte en este lugar? —lo reprendió Jill, furiosa—. ¡Maldición!, me prometiste que ya no te meterías en problemas._

 _La vergüenza se asomó en la mirada celeste de Dick. Había fallado a su promesa de llevar una vida más honesta. Ahora le esperaba una larga condena en prisión pero lo que más le dolía era saber que esta vez su hija Jill no lo perdonaría._

— _Lo siento, hija. Esta vez lo arruiné en grande —dijo Dick llevándose la mano a la cabeza._

 _Jill le dedicó una mirada inquisidora y dijo: —Ya es muy tarde para disculparte, papá._

— _No te preocupes, cielo verás que todo saldrá bien —trató Dick de calmar a su hija._

— _Ya no soy una niña —soltó Jill, irritada—. Estoy cansada de vivir así. Mañana debo viajar a Utah a un entrenamiento. Es posible que me asciendan al equipo Delta._

— _Me alegra escuchar eso —Dick sonrió._

— _Papá, esta será la última vez que venga a visitarte a prisión —dijo Jill sin tapujos—. Simplemente no soporto verte detrás de una celda. Lo único que tenías que hacer era tratar de llevar una vida más honrada, me lo prometiste. Estoy harta de tener que lidiar con abogados para sacarte de aquí cada vez que te atrapa la policía. Por una vez, quiero sentirme como alguien normal, alguien que no tiene que estar bajo la mirada acusadora de la gente. Lo lamento, papá, pero esta vez tendrás que arreglártelas solo._

 _Dick esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Por la mirada de odio de Jill, sabía que ella hablaba en serio al decirle que esta vez no lo ayudaría a salir de prisión._

— _Supongo que esta es una despedida —dijo Dick con tristeza._

— _Tal vez —respondió Jill con amargura._

— _¿Al menos puedo llamarte de vez en cuando para saber de ti? —preguntó Dick._

 _Jill se levantó de la silla metálica y antes de colgar el auricular dijo: —Cuídate, papá._

Jill bebió el último trago de su vaso y se recostó en el sofá. Miró al techo sin dejar de pensar en la última vez que vio a su padre vivo. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de preguntas, ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si Dick hubiese dejado su oficio?, ¿Su madre seguiría viviendo con ellos? Jill pensó en llamar a Gabriella, pero recordó que ella ya tenía una nueva familia y jamás hizo el intento por buscar a la hija que dejó con su anterior esposo.

Dejó de dolerle el abandono de su madre el día que comprendió que Gabriella Valentine sólo quería una excusa para escapar del hogar que la mantenía prisionera de una vida que odiaba; ser madre y ama de casa a los diecinueve no estaba dentro de sus planes, le era imposible cuidar de una pequeña cuando no podía mantenerse sobria por más de tres días. Jill la recordaba feliz, siempre y cuando hubiese una botella de licor de por medio. Normalmente era Dick quien cuidaba de ella, el que la arropaba antes de dormir y le decía que a pesar de todo, su madre la amaba a su manera. La noche en que Gabriella se fue, la pequeña Jill lloró detrás de la ventana mientras miraba como la mujer que le dio la vida abordaba un taxi hacia un lugar desconocido, sin embargo; sabía que por fin las peleas entre sus padres acabarían de una vez y por fin dormiría una noche tranquila. Ya no vería a su madre tumbada en el sofá con una botella de plástico para evitar lastimarse cada vez que perdía la conciencia por culpa de la bebida, ni tampoco discutir con sus vecinas debido a su mal carácter.

Entonces, ¿Por qué culpar a su padre de la partida de su madre?

Jill abrazó uno de los cojines del sofá y lloró tan fuerte que temió por un momento que sus vecinos de junto la escucharan. Su madre no era perfecta, así que no podía exigirle a Dick que lo fuera. Jill lamentó haber sido tan dura con su padre, deseó tenerlo cerca y pedirle perdón por culparlo de haber tenido una vida difícil. Él le mostró la verdadera cara del mundo, sin tapujos, sin mentiras acerca de la bondad y decencia. Le dijo que afuera hay personas que van a buscar hacerle daño y debía estar preparada para defenderse del peligro. Quizá no fue el padre perfecto, pero al menos la hizo feliz a pesar de no ejercer un oficio honrado.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo. Jill se hizo un ovillo sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos. De pronto la brisa de la noche entró por la ventana, acariciando su rostro. Jill esbozó una sonrisa leve y pensó por un instante que era su padre quien le daba las buenas noches desde el más allá.

.

.

Jill llamó al administrador del cementerio y después de negociar con él cerca de una hora, logró conseguir un lugar para depositar las cenizas de su padre esa misma mañana. Se vistió con la única prenda negra en su guardarropa; un sencillo vestido negro de cuello ojal y manga corta. Condujo hasta la calle Joseph James y dio vuelta para seguir por tres calles más hasta llegar a su destino.

Detuvo su coche cerca de la entrada y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Barry Burton y a Chris Redfield de pie junto al enorme portón de hierro forjado. Jill caminó hacia donde estaban ellos y dijo: —De verdad, no se hubieran molestado.

—Jill, somos amigos —dijo Barry antes de estrecharla en un abrazo—. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras.

—Gracias, chicos —Jill se sintió conmovida por el gesto.

Los tres entraron al cementerio y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban los nichos destinados para depositar las cenizas de los difuntos. Jill sostuvo todo el tiempo la urna de los restos de su padre hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Un hombre vestido de uniforme negro los esperaba, con el nicho abierto. Éste le pidió a Jill la urna de madera para meterla en el interior del nicho pero ella dijo: — ¿Le importaría si lo hago yo?

—No, claro que puede hacerlo —respondió el hombre dando un paso hacia atrás.

Chris y Barry mostraron su respeto durante el funeral improvisado. Jill abrazó por última vez la urna de madera y susurró: —Te amo, papá.

Depositó los restos de Dick dentro de la urna y el hombre encargado del cementerio cerró el nicho con una placa de mármol blanco. Por el aroma de su aftershave, Jill supo que Chris estaba detrás esperándola mientras miraba el último lugar en el que su padre descansaría.

—Creo que debemos irnos —dijo Jill, conteniendo el llanto.

— ¿Estás segura? —Inquirió Chris—. Podemos quedarnos un rato más si quieres.

—No. Dick odiaba los funerales —respondió Jill—. Él hubiese querido que continuara con mi vida, después de partir.

—Está bien —dijo Chris.

Barry, Chris y Jill caminaron hacia la salida del cementerio en silencio. Se detuvieron frente al auto de ella y Chris dijo: —Tenemos que volver al cuartel.

—Es verdad —Barry aflojó el nudo de su corbata y continuó: —Ha surgido una emergencia y el Capitán Wesker quiere que estemos preparados para una operación de rescate.

— ¿Operación de rescate?, ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Jill, preocupada.

—Se trata del equipo Bravo. Desde hace 24 horas no tenemos noticias de ellos. Al parecer los enviaron a investigar una serie de asesinatos a las afueras de Raccoon —respondió Barry.

—Se cree que fueron caníbales o alguna secta quienes atacaron a las víctimas— continuó Chris, buscando un cigarro dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Wesker quiere que estemos en el cuartel en una hora para organizar la operación.

—Iré con ustedes —dijo Jill, con vehemencia.

—No creo que sea buena idea —soltó Barry en tono paternal—. Acaba de fallecer tu padre, no estoy seguro de que estés lista para una misión.

—Estoy lista—espetó Jill, irritada. Odiaba cuando Barry la trataba como a una de sus hijas—. Es cierto que aún me duele la muerte de mi padre, pero necesito mantener mi mente ocupada en algo.

—Déjala, Barry —intercedió Chris—. Yo me haré cargo de ella durante la misión.

—De acuerdo, entonces vámonos —Barry subió a la parte trasera del auto de Jill.

Chris ocupó el lugar del copiloto y Jill encendió el auto. Condujo hasta los cuarteles de los S.T.A.R.S. Durante el trayecto Jill no dejó de pensar en su padre, no obstante, el hecho de no tener noticias del equipo Bravo la empujó a dejar de lado su dolor y volver al trabajo.

Ella sabía que si Dick estuviera vivo, él mismo la hubiera obligado a continuar con su vida.

* * *

 _Bueno creo que esto es todo. Espero les haya gustado mi aporte a este reto._

 _Quiero agradecer a_ _ **Violette Moore**_ _por sus consejos y sus revisiones durante el desarrollo de esta historia, de no haber sido por ella quizá aún seguiría hundida en un bloqueo. Gracias Mom! :D . A_ _ **Polatrixu**_ _por darle la bendición a este trabajo, lamento haberla hecho vomitar arcoíris mientras leía mis cursilerías jajajajqaja! Sorry Polis :D_

 _Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, me gustaría mucho saber qué piensan de esta historia._

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo._

 _Cuídense, les mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto._

 _XOXO_

 _Addie Redfield._

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

21 de julio de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 8: SHERRY BIRKIN**


	8. Chapter 8: Sherry Birkin

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 8: SHERRY BIRKIN**

 _Por kiromiku_

* * *

Hola soy Sarah comencé a escribir desde los nueve años ahora tengo diecisiete años y mi fic mas importante hasta ahora no es de el universo Resident evil pero igual lo pondre, se titula *I will follow you (Oliver Sykes y tu)*. se encuentra en wattpad.

Me gusta el rock indie-alternativo y post-hardcore y adoro cantar al igual que leer y escribir.

Soy de mexico :)

* * *

 ***Disclaimer: esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes pertenecen a capcom*.**

 **Este escrito pertenece al reto:**

 **Resident Evil ORIGINS: Sherry Birkin.**

* * *

Espero que les guste mi historia ya que hace mucho que no subo un fic sin embargo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Diecinueve años antes de Raccooncity.

Yo era una niña normal, asistía a la escuela y hacia actividades que cualquier niña de mi edad haría, tenía muchísimos amigos entre ellos Melissa y Anna. Ellas tenían padres que siempre estaban con ellas y jugaban con ellas casi siempre que iba a su casa, pero los míos no eran así.

Mi padre se llamaba William Birkin y mi madre Annette, ellos trabajaban para Umbrella por lo cual eran unos padre ausentes en mi crecimiento apenas tenía doce años cuando sucedió todo el suceso de Raccoon City, a la hora de que sucediera todo mi madre me había pedido ocultarme de mi padre, alegándome que él me castigaría si me encontraba.

No entendía realmente hasta ver aquellas cosas que alguna vez fueron humanos y ser atacadas por ellos, pensaba que era el final de todo hasta que mire a Claire quien hasta la fecha es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida al igual que a Leon quienes arriesgaron todo para salvarme.

Al poco tiempo de haberme rescatado tuvimos un duro encuentro con lo que se suponía que era mi padre, este por un golpe hizo que me infectara con el virus-G y por ende Claire busco el antivirus que hizo que mi código genético cambiara por completo y ya saben el resto de la historia sobre el incidente de Raccoon City.

…..

Después de ese día pase a la tutela del gobierno ya que no había ningún familiar que pudiera cuidar de mí, al crecer asistí a buenas escuelas pero estaba sola, pero ya perseguía mas lo que quería y no quería dejar a otras personas sufrieran el mismo destino que casi pude ver la muerte de cerca, después de haber sido infectada por mi padre el gobierno supo que podía ser usada como una agente de la DSO.

Era mi primera encomienda pesada, tenia de Objetivo encontrar a JakeMuller, para ser as exactos el hijo de Wesker, sabía que el importaba bastante para poder salvar a muchas personas de lo que estaba por venir. Al topármelo me dio una pinta de que no sería persona fácil y así fue al momento de nuestra presentación, ansiaba ser como Claire ya que ella me había salvado de morir en aquella ciudad y ahora a mí me faltaba ayudar a personas como ella lo haría.

-Jake… no hay salida… debemos movernos antes de que nos encuentren-dije sacando munición de mi arma.

-sabes… si salimos de esta pienso exprimir muy bien a tus jefes por esto-dijo Jake golpeando a uno de los j´avos que venían a nuestro ataque.

Estábamos ya en el muelle donde estaba varios contenedores y fue donde nos reencontramos con Leon y Helena.

-¿Leon?... ¡Leon!-grite comenzando a correr, al vernos ambos nos sorprendimos al vernos.

-¿Sherry?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Leon sorprendido.

-estoy escoltándole…-dije señalando a Jake.

-¿sabes algo de Dereck Simmons?-pregunto Helena.

Me sorprendí y rápidamente le conteste.

-estoy bajo sus Órdenes…-dije serena.

Los años habían pasado e incluso él estuvo al tanto de mis entrenamientos como agente de la DSO, comenzó a contarme lo que sucedía con Simmons y francamente eso me tenía preocupada aunque estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de olvidarme de las órdenes directas de este y seguir el descubrimiento de Leon sobre Simmons.

Al llegar al punto todo apuntaba a que Leon me decía la verdad y ya sabrán el resto de lo que sucedió, ahora estoy aquí descansado después del incidente donde se repitió el desastre de Raccoon City. En tan solo unos minutos había recordado mi vida y se podría decir que había sido una chica solitaria y con pocos amigos pero al menos había hecho algo para vengar a todas las personas que habían sufrido un mal destino a causa de Umbrella.

-Sherry… deja ese libro y ven a divertirte…-escuche la voz dulce de Claire sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ahh… ya voy –sonreí. Estaba segura que ya no estaba sola si los tenía a ellos.

Tenía unos meses que Claire me había presentado a su hermano y a Jill, cada fin de semana salíamos algún lado cuando alguno de nosotros no estaba de misión y bueno aún no he logrado del todo dejar de pensar en Jake.

-oye… si él te necesita te llamara…-dijo Claire preparando la comida.

-lo se… pero ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en el?-dije sonrojada.

-cariño… cuando estás pensando en Jake haces muecas…-dijo Jill respondiendo mi pregunta.

Me puse roja y solté un suspiro, mi vida antes del incidente era solitaria y después también lo fue hasta que Claire me visitaba y Leon cuando me entregaba juguetes de vez en cuando y por una vez sé que hice lo correcto al cuestionar las órdenes directas de Simmons. Aunque algo me decía que no debía cantar victoria porque hay muchos más a quienes derrotar y sobretodo quiero deshacerme de la peste de Umbrella para siempre; tal vez por ahora lo que está a mis manos es un arma y mi habilidad para regenerarme así que hare lo posible para que niños como yo lo fui una vez no les suceda la misma situación.

Solo espero que algún día el dolor que a veces azota mi alma sea callado por la oportunidad de acabar con todas las armas biologías y así por fin poder silenciar el dolor que cargo al saber que yo sobreviví y no pude hacer nada para salvar a mis padres.

Solo así seré feliz.

* * *

Holi espero que les haya entretenido aunque no sé si realmente les agrade pero igual fue muy divertido escribir una historia desde el punto de vista de Sherry ya que es un personaje que jamás imagine escribir un punto de vista en fin aquí esta lo que prometí espero sea de su agrado, gracias a quienes me dieron bases de escribir la historia y sobretodo disfrútenlo. :D

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

28 de julio de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 9: HUNK**


	9. Chapter 9: Claire Redfield

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 9: CLAIRE REDFIELD**

 _Por GeishaPax_

* * *

 **Nota General:** Estimados lectores, tuvimos un pequeño ajuste en nuestro calendario y debido a eso hubo pequeños cambios; el episodio de hoy debería de corresponder a HUNK pero a causa del reajuste les traemos el capítulo dedicado a Claire Redfield. Lamentamos las molestias ocasionadas y esperemos disfruten el capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Atentamente:

 _Equipo de Resident Evil Behind the horror Autores_

* * *

RESIDENT EVIL es propiedad de Capcom, así que ya valió jaja

 **Nota de la autora:** Antecedentes del héroe, el pasado de un villano y el inicio de una historia. Parte de la antología de one shots sobre los personajes principales de la saga de RE en colaboración por los autores del foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR.

Agradezco a los lectores que visitan el humilde trabajo de ésta escritora, un agradecimiento especial a Pily-chan que hace su debut como mi beta reader, a las hermanas malvadas por ser pacientes con mi sorpresa, al foro que me ha dado muchas alegrías, gracias desconocidos, los amo jajaja.

 **Resident Evil Origins: Claire Redfield**

 **Por GeishaPax**

* * *

Estaba cabreada, no había otra forma para definir cómo se sentía desde la semana pasada. Los días habían sido una total mierda y su humor empezaba a mermarse.

No solo con lo pesado que es trabajar para una ONG, realmente tenía que aceptar que se estaba volviendo un tanto amargada. Fue por Moira que notó como su agradable forma de ser, desaparecía gradualmente con el paso del tiempo.

La amable chica universitaria era un tanto intolerante con la gente, poco paciente, se desesperaba con facilidad en presencia de los niños o jóvenes, incluso era más reservada en cuanto a relaciones sociales.

Y en el ámbito personal, no le iba mejor. Parecía vivir un drama barato en sus últimas relaciones, algo que le molestaba mucho.

Neil Fisher, su jefe, no le hacía las cosas más sencillas.

Había atracción de ambas partes, algunas salidas, el hombre la llevaba a casa en ocasiones, incluso algunas escenas de celos; Neil Fisher era un hombre complicado.

Ya en alguna ocasión hubo un acercamiento más íntimo entre ellos, pero Claire prefería omitir ese tema, por pudor, por vergüenza o simplemente para no comunicarle a todos sobre su vida privada.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue el cumpleaños de Pedro Fernández en días pasados.

.

 _El apartamento de su colega no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficientemente amplio en la terraza como para organizar una buena reunión. El ambiente había ido poco poco en aumento hasta conseguir una reunión bastante animada. El hombre había contratado hasta un DJ para animar el lugar._

 _Claire platicaba un poco con Gina Foley acerca de un incidente viejo en una misión de apoyo en Bangladesh. La verdad no tenía mucho ánimo de seguir en la fiesta, menos viendo como su antiguo interés amoroso estaba haciendo una escena digna de vídeo viral de internet._

 _Gabriel Chávez perseguía a un ebrio Neil Fisher, ya había bailado con todas las chicas de la fiesta, algunas primas de Pedro. Sabían todos que la reputación de su jefe con el alcohol no era mala, era pésima, y aún así en un descuido, el hombre se bebió media botella de vodka._

— _Gabriel, ¿quién es esa chica? Es bellísima._

— _Neil, ya conoces a esa chica. —respondió el miembro de TerraSave._

— _¿En serio? No olvidaría a una mujer tan guapa._

— _¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Moira entrando al lugar._

— _¡Niña, creímos que papá no te iba a dejar venir! — exclamó Neil pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello en un intento de abrazo._

— _Venga ya, ¿qué le dieron? — preguntó la recién llegada al anfitrión y a Chávez._

 _Pedro se encogió de hombros mientras Gabriel señalaba la botella abandonada junto a la puerta corrediza del balcón._

— _Y por poco le hago caso a Barry… — iba a continuar con su amargo relato de lo pesado que se había puesto el hombre al enterarse de su recién ingreso a la organización cuando el dedo de Neil la calló._

— _¿Ya bailé contigo?_

 _Moira miraba dudosa pero las señas de sus compañeros la hicieron dudar un poco._

— _Eh, sí, eres bueno en la conga…_

— _Soy un maestro. — exclamó triunfante, Neil ya arrastraba las palabras de forma graciosa. —¿tu conoces a esa chica?_

 _Moira giró hacia donde el dedo de Neil intentaba apuntar._

— _Claro, trabaja contigo._

— _Nunca la había visto, quiero conocerla, debo conocerla. — avanzó lentamente entre la gente._

— _Va tras de Claire. — respondió Gabriel ante la mirada confundida de Pedro y la chica._

— _¿Deberíamos seguirlo? — preguntó el cumpleañero._

— _Por mera diversión, esto no me lo quiero perder. — respondió Moira mientras se abrían paso hacia la mesa con Gina._

 _Justo cuando la pelirroja estaba a punto de despedirse, un cinturón y la parte baja de una cintura le impidieron ver a su compañera._

— _Hooola guapa, creo que no nos hemos presentado._

 _Claire subió la mirada para toparse con su jefe hecho una cuba. Un par de risas ahogadas se escuchaban atrás._

— _Neil, déjate de chorradas, trabajo contigo desde hace seis años. —Edward Thompson salió de un rincón con el teléfono celular en la mano, empezó a grabar. — ¿Es en serio Edward?_

— _Eres la chica más bonita de la fiesta, quiero conocerte más y…_

— _Te conozco demasiado para mi desgracia…_

— _Vamos a bailar. — la tomó de la mano y la levantó de su silla._

— _¡Venga jefe, enséñale a bailar salsa!_

 _Con lo que no contaban era que a una chica se le había caído una cerveza y ambos activistas fueron a dar al suelo._

— _¡Me has roto el trasero!_

 _._

Aunque no se había roto el trasero literalmente, tenía una lumbalgia bastante dolorosa. Le habían recomendado unos días de descanso, sin contar que ahora tenía de esclavo a su jefe.

Lamentablemente en horas de oficina no disponía de su víctima así que llevaba un día intentando sobrevivir.

El dolor de la parte baja de la espalda era tan horrible que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo de pie. Y a la hora de sentarse, se veía ridícula. No podía flexionar bien las piernas o la espalda por el dolor, incluso para acostarse tenía que hacer todo el esfuerzo en los brazos como si fuese a hacer lagartijas.

Al menos no era una debilucha, caminaba como un pingüino pero estaba llevando bien la incapacidad.

Pese a estar en casa, tendría que organizar la estúpida fiesta anual de TerraSave, revisaría cada uno de los vídeos promocionales y vería cual de las versiones sería la que se proyectaría en la recepción. Tenía que estar recuperada en cinco días.

Se levantó de la cama rodando casi hasta caer al suelo, llevaba ropa deportiva, la cual se ensució un poco de las rodillas al levantarse como pudo. No quiso limpiar el poco polvo que había, no podía agacharse, sería luego.

Cinco minutos.

Cinco estúpidos minutos le costaron sentarse en una silla, aunque estaba totalmente incómoda por de la espalda baja.

Debió hacerle caso a Chris y comprar una silla acolchada para el escritorio de su mini estudio.

Al menos no le dolía la espalda como en el último viaje a Aspen, en donde tuvo un encuentro meramente físico con Neil en las escaleras de la cabaña rentada. Ese día puede decirse que descubrió cómo era posible que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

Sonrió por inercia.

Se sintió boba.

No era pareja de Neil, ni nada similar. Solo eran muy afines y podían hablar por horas de lo que sea.

Nunca había sentido una conexión así con nadie, o no con nadie a ese nivel. Chris era su hermano pero con el paso del tiempo se veían menos por su trabajo en la B.S.A.A. y con la aparición hace unos años de la desaparecida Jill Valentine, empezaron muchos cambios en la organización.

Leon por otra parte estaba igual de ocupado o peor que su hermano, hablaban mucho por teléfono o en videollamadas, pero era su amigo, un buen amigo que se veía cada vez más solitario y deprimido.

La única persona que quedaba en la lista de género masculino, era Steve. Pero aún con los años transcurridos, desconocía si Wesker había cumplido la amenaza de revivirlo, era un secreto que se llevó a la tumba en el fondo de ese volcán.

No tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Chris que investigara eso. Nadie se esperaba que fuese a encontrarse con Albert Wesker y asesinarlo en la misma misión.

Al parecer el destino se había encargado de componer un poco la vida de sus camaradas. Rebecca se había ido al extranjero a ser docente. Sherry estaba a salvo y estaba entrenando para ser agente de la D.S.O. Esperaba de corazón que Moira y Barry siguieran intentando llevarse mejor, pero las cosas iban mal.

¿Y ella?

Solamente veía la vida de sus seres queridos pasar. Tal vez estaba sensible y le estaba llegando la famosa etapa de no quedarse sola, no quería terminar en una especie de limbo como Leon o su mismo hermano.

Tal vez esa crisis estaba haciendo que considerara a Neil como la mejor opción.

Rió un poco. Estaba pareciendo una verdadera solterona. Tuvo un novio antes, un novio en 2005, no era muy buena con las relaciones sentimentales. Era probable que fuese alguna secuela de Umbrella, esos monstruos tal vez se habían llevado algo importante de su alma, como a todos los sobrevivientes del terror de sus abominaciones.

O era ya una incapacidad de amar.

Lo desconocía.

Su estómago rugió, tenía un poco de hambre; revisó por última vez el vídeo que consideró el mejor para la fiesta y se tardó otros cinco minutos en ponerse de pie para ir a la cocina.

Era precavida, preparaba su comida un domingo antes de ir a la oficina, para tener toda la semana cubierta. Sacó un tupper con los alimentos fríos y lo calentó en el microondas.

¿En qué momento la motociclista se volvió toda una oficinista?

Comió en el desayunador de la cocina, al ser una barra alta no tuvo tanto problema en sentarse y ponerse de pie.

Sintió como el teléfono se iba a salir de la bolsa del pantalón. Lo colocó a un costado del lavaplatos mientras llevaba con pasos de pingüino sus utensilios de la comida. Dió unos cuantos viajes desplazándose del desayunador a la tarja, hasta que pasó el remate de su desgraciada semana.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, desplazándose por el movimiento de la vibración hasta caer. Intentó detener el aparato pero fue demasiado tarde; en cámara lenta miró como el aparato se iba apagando mientras llegaba al fondo. El texto que marcaba "Neil" fue lo último que apareció en la pantalla.

—En 2011 Neil se volvió mi nube de la desgracia. — dijo en voz baja mientras se lamentabla.

Sacó del agua el aparato, abrió la tapa posterior, colocó la batería y el aparato sobre la barra del desayunador, con suerte al secarse, volvería a funcionar. El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar. Claire avanzó a la pared de la cocina para descolgar.

— _¿Me estás evitando Redfield?_ — la voz de Neil sonaba divertida

—No, me acabo de quedar sin iPhone, hace dos minutos.

— _Ese es un muy mal pretexto para no contestar…_

—Soy capaz de encender mi laptop y enseñarte en vídeo llamada lo que acaba de pasar… en fin, ¿qué sucede Neil?

— _Traigo el disco duro externo para que me pases el vídeo final de la fiesta, de paso si necesitas ayuda, quisiera hacer algo por ti. Estoy abajo._

—Venga, te abro. — se fue a unos pasos al intercomunicador y apretó el botón que abría la puerta del edificio.

Colgó y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar, escuchó los golpecitos de su jefe. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Neil sosteniendo una bolsa de Starbucks y con una servilleta ondeando una bandera improvisada de rendición.

—No creo que puedas comprarme con un café de cinco dólares.

—No olvidé la leche de almendras esta vez. — señaló el castaño.

—Pasa. — Claire se hizo a un lado. —Puedes dejar eso en el comedor, yo iré por la laptop…

—No, descuida, yo puedo ir. ¿Es el cuarto de la izquierda, verdad?

Ella asintió y el hombre desapareció, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, Claire agradecía ese gesto.

Se fue al comedor, empezó a sacar dos pastelillos y los dos vasos desechables. Neil llegó con el aparato en las manos, percatandose del teléfono abierto en la cocina.

—No era broma.

—No, se cayó en los trastes sucios cuando empezaba a lavarlos.

—Vaya, no ha sido tu mejor semana…

—Espero todo vaya mejor en la fiesta. — respondió la mujer mientras tecleaba la contraseña de su equipo.

Neil sonrió amargamente, cosa que Claire notó enseguida.

¿Culpa por su espalda tal vez?

Era muy probable que su jefe ya hubiera recibido su lección, demasiado castigo, se le notaba el semblante preocupado.

—Prometeme que bailaremos sin que estés ebrio.

El hombre levantó la cara, saliendo de su trance.

—No me pondré ebrio, te lo aseguro.

Aún se notaba preocupado, pero Claire buscó como cambiar el tema.

—Pásame el disco duro, voy a hacer la transferencia.

El activista sacó de su chaqueta la pequeña placa y se la entregó.

—Va a tardar un poco. — dijo Claire frunciendo el ceño de molestia, empezaba a ser incómoda la silla.

—Podemos ir a tu recámara, sino te molesta y hacer la transferencia desde ahí.

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente, asintió, se puso de pie mientras tomaba aire. Suspiró e intentó encontrar el equilibrio apoyando una de sus manos en la pared más cercana.

—Te ves fatal...

—Gracias por subirme la moral...

Achinó sus ojos y le sonrió — para eso estoy...

—¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a llegar a mi cama? En este estado dudo poder dar un paso más...

Neil rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho para que Claire encontrara apoyó en él, mientras caminaban. Recargó su cabeza en el cuello del ex miembro de la F.B.C, respirando sobre él, sintiendo su aroma y provocando que su piel se erizara. Neil no la miraba, no se atrevía a hacerlo, la reacción que tuvo y la posición en la que estaba era de valientes.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando?

—¿Eh?

—Desde aquel día, me estás evitando Claire.

Ella no esperaba eso mientras entraban a la habitación. Sabía que hablaba de la noche en Aspen.

—No es mi intención.

—Hablaremos cuando todo pase…

Claire no entendió mucho el mensaje, posiblemente era por la carga de trabajo previa a la fiesta de TerraSave.

Neil sabía que ya estaba perdido, que había caído ante ella, que ya no había tiempo de arrepentirse, que no había marcha atrás... y tampoco quería darla, quería... la quería a ella. Neil estaba confundido ¿Debía corresponderle? Siempre había pensado que Claire era una gran mujer, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente... Pero siempre fue su empleada, y no podía verla como algo más, su misión estaba primero, hasta ahora. Pero todo estaba listo, solamente rogaba porque pudiera alejarla lo suficiente de las garras de Alex Wesker.

Colocó a Claire con cuidado en la cama.

—Iré por el café y la computadora.

Nada podía salir mal, estaba seguro que saldrían del lugar y que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que hizo. Ni siquiera Claire.

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

4 de agosto de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 10: AGENTE**


	10. Chapter 10: Agente

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 10: AGENTE**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA** : Hola amigos, me da gusto volver a saludarlos con mi segunda participación en origins de un personaje que es casi un desconocido para nosotros y sólo ha tenido una aparición en toda la saga y sólo en la modalidad cooperativa en la campaña de Ada Wong, así es, hablo del Agente, el socio de la espía a la que traté de darle un pasado digno, aunque la historia es algo breve. No descarto la posibilidad de continuar este one shot por mi cuenta si es que llega a ser del agrado de varios de ustedes. Hago algunos guiños y referencias a mis historias "Mala Sangre" y "Metamorfosis" que si hay lectores por aquí que hayan leído esos dos trabajos, disfruten este pequeño huevo de pascua.

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a mi hermandad malvada por apoyarme en mi trabajo de escritora y en esta historia especialmente agradezco a _**Polatrixu**_ por darle todo el respaldo a este fic un poco loco y a _**Nessio**_ por haber sido el beta reader. Gracias chicos, sin ustedes no hubiese sido lo mismo.

Sin más que decir, espero les sea agradable esta entrega de **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS** y para los fans de la "old school" puedan reconocer a algunos personajes que aquí se mencionaran.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN. ESTA ACTIVIDAD ES SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Año 2004, África Oriental.**

Albert Wesker permanecía sentado totalmente inmóvil como una estatua frente al escritorio de su laboratorio personal. Revisó una vez más sus apuntes personales, no había falla en los cálculos, sólo faltaba comprobarlo. El parásito de las plagas era vulnerable a las frecuencias sonoras emitidas por los báculos que portaban los superiores de la secta, no había otra explicación.

" _Los Iluminados… Vaya séquito de idiotas."_ Pensó Wesker mientras recordaba en su memoria a la congregación liderada por Saddler.

Las Plagas eran un parásito excelente para poder combinarlo con algún otro agente patológico que pudiese perfeccionar su nuevo virus, lástima que la superstición y masonería barata a la que Osmund y sus fanáticos se sometían no les permitiese ver ese potencial. Pero él, que era un hombre de ciencia, podía notarlo a la perfección.

Arrebatarle una muestra a esos imbéciles no sería una tarea complicada, pero al parecer a Krauser le estaba trayendo dificultades. Apretó el puño y frunció el ceño, parecía que había cometido un error al enviar a Jack por su encargo ya que a pesar de que era un militar experimentado, estaba demasiado resentido aún por su incidente en el ejército, y eran esos sentimientos estúpidos los que a veces lo diezmaban. Por suerte, pudo corregir la falla y envió a su mejor elemento a recuperar el botín; Ada Wong. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que la asiática no le fallaría.

Krauser y Wong, sus peones y aliados más importantes, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Krauser era una montaña de músculo que se dejaba seducir fácilmente por el mejor postor y Ada Wong era todo lo contrario; era demasiado inteligente, y a pesar de que esa era una de las características particulares que le agradaban de la dama escarlata, a largo plazo no le convenía demasiado. La mujer era obstinada y si en algún momento veía afectados sus intereses personales, ella no dudaría ni un segundo en traicionarlo. Albert Wesker siempre había sido un sujeto autosuficiente pero en estas circunstancias necesitaba un aliado, un hombre de confianza, un perro fiel que fuera su sombra y su mejor discípulo, alguien moldeable, alguien de su entera confianza. El virólogo sabía a la perfección las cualidades que necesitaba para adiestrarlo como su lazarillo, pero la pregunta era ¿dónde conseguirlo?

El ex capitán de S.T.A.R.S. tenía un nuevo pendiente, urgente por resolver. Tenía poco tiempo y debía poner manos a la obra, ya.

Caminó a través de su imponente laboratorio bajo las ruinas de lo que en algún momento fue un centro ceremonial de los primeros pobladores de Kijujú, donde los mayores avances de la ciencia eran contrastados y acogidos por los vestigios de una cultura ancestral. Desde que se había decidido por abandonar a Umbrella y todos sus lazos, él mismo se encargó de hacer llegar pruebas a los tribunales y organizaciones mundiales para hundir a la corporación de la sombrilla. Formar su propia compañía a base de su intelecto y unos pocos aliados había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

No tardó mucho en lograr un convenio de cooperación mutua con la compañía italiana Tricell en donde la industria farmacéutica era la pantalla ante el mundo sobre sus verdaderas actividades de tráfico de armas bio orgánicas, venta ilegal de medicamentos y demás actividades en el mercado negro.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegó hacia un puerta de acero que abrió usando una clave y colocando en un sensor de reconocimiento táctil su mano derecha. Entró a lo que parecía ser su propio imperio. En una habitación gigantesca del tamaño de un edificio colosal, había miles y miles de cápsulas ordenadas sistemáticamente por nombre, género y fecha como si fuese una especie de biblioteca o enciclopedia.

Criónica, era la base de su imperio. Aunque para muchos la ciencia criónica no proporcionara efectividad en el mundo real con sólo posibilidades máximas del 40% como resultado positivo, para Albert Wesker, esto era un mero dato estadístico. Desde hacía mucho tiempo ya había rebasado las teorías conocidas sobre la utilización del frío para la conserva de la vida humana, —no sin antes haber realizado múltiples experimentos ilegales y métodos que la ciencia por cuestión de derechos humanos jamás se hubiese atrevido a proceder, —sin embargo, él lo había conseguido y ahora era dueño de la vida y la muerte de varios cientos de miles de personas. La trata de personas y las desapariciones diarias nunca habían sido un negocio tan beneficioso para sus fines, y tampoco un tema realmente "cómodo" o tocable para la corrupción de los gobiernos actuales.

Tenía en su arsenal humano gente de todos los tipos y razas, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y adultos, de cualquier etnia y religión disponibles y a su alcance. Pensaba minuciosamente las ventajas y desventajas de elegir a alguien con un IQ brillante o si era más productivo escoger a uno de los más fuertes, no era una decisión sencilla. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente tomó una decisión.

En el teclado de la computadora gigantesca apareció la clave del humano que había sido su elección:

 _ **1998-VTVSB**_

En la gran pantalla del ordenador, aparecieron enseguida cientos de datos que pertenecían a su "espécimen" elegido. Clínicamente hablando, el joven había muerto. Desde que decidió conservarlo en la cámara fría, ya no tenía ningún signo vital y su cuerpo estaba deteriorado internamente, sin embargo confiaba plenamente en las posibilidades que este sujeto tenía para sobrevivir y reanimar nuevamente su actividad cerebral después de tanto tiempo. Estaba consciente que a nivel celular y debido a las bajas temperaturas cristales de hielo se formaban dentro del cuerpo de cualquier individuo, pero él ya lo tenía todo bajo control; la razón por la que había elegido "descongelar" al sujeto 1998-VTVSB eran poderosas, sobretodo porque sabía que no era un chico común, había algo en él que lo hacía particularmente "especial" y Albert Wesker conocía de sobra las razones. La decisión estaba tomada y debía actuar ya. El ex CEO de Umbrella dio la orden al sistema computacional de presentar ante él a 1998-VTVSB. En cuestión de instantes el vaso Dewar se instaló en el sitio de colocación.

Con paso firme, el virólogo se acercó a mirar a su nuevo peón. Se trataba de un varón joven que vestía únicamente unos pantalones cortos y dejaba al descubierto su torso y sus piernas. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse como si estuviese dormido, flotando en una especie de líquido acuoso conectado a varias sondas que lo mantenían unido a la cabina cilíndrica, como si fuese un feto que descansa tranquilo en el vientre materno. Le dio una mirada de escrutinio científico nuevamente y después de teclear una combinación de botones el líquido de la incubadora se vaciaría. Mientras esto sucedía, se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar su cuaderno de notas y luego volver al ordenador.

Revisando sus apuntes, hacía comparaciones sobre los cuatro virus que había estudiado de manera exhaustiva; el virus progenitor, el virus T, el virus G y el virus T-Verónica. En estos últimos días era el virus progenitor el agente patológico que ocupaba todas sus mañanas y noches de estudio ya que aunado a las flores "ascensión al Sol" contenían un alto porcentaje de efectividad en los sujetos de prueba que eran usados como receptores, por tanto, las posibilidades de la creación de un nuevo virus que le diera la fórmula del éxito y el camino hacia una eugenesia mundial estaban cerca, pero debía estudiar más, el plan perfecto podía esperar.

Finalmente, optó por el T-Verónica como el elegido para "despertar" a la nueva pieza de su ajedrez. Conocía todas las ventajas y desventajas de la creación hecha por Alexia Ashford y aunque si bien es cierto contenía distintas fallas, como el ser necesario un periodo de hibernación de varios años para que el organismo del anfitrión pudiese incubar el virus sin ningún perjuicio para este, Wesker ya había resuelto la ecuación. Minimizando la dosis del agente patológico en la sangre del paciente, era posible que no fuera necesario el tiempo de letargo y conociendo el historial prodigioso del individuo 1998-VTVSB sabía que había más posibilidades de acertar. Todo aquello era una teoría realizada por su mente brillante, pero ahora era momento de probar.

Cuando la cámara finalmente estuvo vacía abrió la portezuela de dicha cápsula y contempló al chiquillo que sería su ratón de laboratorio que seguía inmóvil descansando sobre la superficie acolchada de su incubadora gigante. Por alguna razón, las venas de su cuerpo se veían marcadas y amoratadas resaltando sobre la piel pálida y cetrina, pero eso no era un impedimento para que pudiese administrar la cuota necesaria en su antebrazo, al contrario, lo aventajaba.

Inyectó sin titubear el virus T-Verónica en la sangre del chico hasta que agotó la ampolleta que debía dosificar. Acto seguido conectó al sujeto 1998-VTVSB a un electrocardiógrafo para tomar sus signos vitales.

Poco a poco miraba como el electrocardiograma de estar en ceros y en línea recta de manera constante empezó a dibujar débiles latidos de corazón y paulatinamente un pitido de vida se instó en el individuo. Wesker sonrió de medio lado, su plan estaba saliendo bien.

Cuando el ritmo cardíaco del tipo experimental se estabilizó lo pasó directamente a realizarle una tomografía, era necesario analizar sus sentidos a nivel cerebral. Después de un rato de análisis satisfactorios, el antiguo capitán de S.T.A.R.S. se retiró del laboratorio y dejó a 1998-VTVSB en una camilla. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

Pasaron las horas y con ellas la noche. Era muy de madrugada cuando de repente el sujeto experimental despertó…

* * *

 **Año 2009, África, región de Kijujú.**

Una fuerte movilización en las inmediaciones pertenecientes a Tricell se había desatado; Excella Gionne había caído a manos de los agentes de la B.S.A.A. y el plan Uroboros no resultó, las posibilidades de que Albert Wesker también fuese abatido a manos de Chris Redfield eran muy altas. Si el capitán Wesker como era llamado el líder de aquellos terroristas caía, había un segundo al mando; un joven. Un hombre de unos veintitantos años, piel blanca, mirada azul intenso, facciones finas pero expresión fría haciendo conjunto con un corte estilo militar que dejaba ver poco de su cabello castaño, que casi podría confundirse con pelirrojo. Con temple, coraje y obediencia ciega al ex CEO de Umbrella era que este último había conseguido al peón, a su perro fiel que le seguiría hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario.

Después del periodo en la criónica y el despertar de su letargo, el sujeto 1998-VTVSB despertó como lo haría cualquier persona común de un estado prolongado de coma, pero su recuperación, sin duda no fue la de una persona común. Sin memoria y sin pasado, fue que el lazarillo de Albert regreso al mundo real, pero ¿cómo fue que el tirano de gafas oscuras logró moldear a su antojo a otro ser humano y convirtió su lealtad en una por demás superior a la de un canino? Muy sencillo. Al conocer de sobra el virus T-Verónica conocía de sobra las habilidades consecuentes. Tal como sucedía con las plagas o en el caso de Alexia Asford el individuo desarrollaba una "mente colmena" donde el receptor desarrollaba habilidades cognoscitivas para obedecer ciegamente al anfitrión con coeficiente más alto, en este caso y por la múltiple gama de virus expuestos a su cuerpo, Albert Wesker.

El sujeto 1998-VTVSB al igual que la última heredera de los Ashford había conseguido las facultades cognoscitivas, motoras, psíquicas e intelectuales de ella, salvo la capacidad de mutar, debido al letargo de incubación interrumpido del producto obtenido de la abeja reina. Fue así que el anfitrión sólo se volvió en un superdotado y no en una criatura que no pudiese controlarse a voluntad. Como único resultado "negativo" era la incapacidad de socializar o de traer a la memoria algún recuerdo del pasado hacia el presente, alejado de emociones y experiencias meramente humanas que pudiesen influir en su raciocinio total. Era una máquina imparable.

—Quiero la ubicación exacta del planeador. —Ordenó el más joven que vestía un uniforme tipo militar de color negro.

Los hombres que estaban bajo su mando obedecieron sus instrucciones y rápidamente localizaron a la colosal nave.

—Cayó en el volcán africano a unos pocos kilómetros de la aldea de Kijujú. Tenemos también el registro de otra aeronave creemos pertenece a la B.S.A.A. —Informó un hombre que estaba a cargo de un ordenador.

—Maldita sea, ¿hace cuánto tiempo? —Cuestionó 1998-VTVSB.

—Hace más o menos diez minutos.

Era un mal pronóstico a sus cálculos, tenía que actuar ya.

—Preparen el helicóptero y las armas. Informen a los médicos que se preparen, vamos por el capitán.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando todo el equipo de rescate partía al volcán, debían de llegar en tiempo récord.

Cuando el equipo se acercó al cráter del volcán fue que miraron toda la escena. Sin piedad alguna, la lava consumía a la gigantesca máquina de aviación reduciéndola a cenizas, impregnando el sitio de un aroma penetrante a metal fundido. Pero ni rastro del capitán.

Después de buscar por un rato miraron a un hombre recostado sobre una roca volcánica inmensa, era él.

— ¡Capitán! —Gritó el hombre de confianza del dictador haciendo eco en las profundidades del cráter.

El interpelado levantó la cabeza débilmente y miró el helicóptero que sobrevolaba en su auxilio.

De inmediato, sus hombres lanzaron la escalera colgante y el sujeto identificado con la matrícula 1998-VTVSB bajó con agilidad para acercarse de inmediato al varón que consideraba su mentor. Lo observó de cerca, a pesar de saber que Albert Wesker había logrado infectarse con Uroboros, su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón había rechazado el virus, sin dejar una sola huella de la mutación provocada con este, pero dejándolo en cambio debilitado al punto del desfallecimiento. Sin duda, era inexplicable que el ex CEO de Umbrella haya sobrevivido a un suceso así.

—Capitán, al fin logramos encontrarlo. —Dijo en cuanto llegó a donde estaba su superior.

—Llévenme al laboratorio, pronto. —Indicó con voz débil modulando el volumen para que sonara como una orden a pesar del cansancio.

El militar asintió y pasó la mano de su superior por los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse y subirlo por la escalera. El hombre rubio hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió en su piel sensible el tacto de su pupilo, como si le hubiesen arrojado aceite hirviendo directo a la dermis.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la aeronave, el mayor se recostó en uno de los asientos, mientras trataba de acomodarse en una posición que aminorara de alguna manera el ardor profundo de las quemaduras, mientras un equipo de médicos altamente preparados iniciaba las primeras revisiones clínicas.

—El jet está preparado en el hangar. Despegaremos hacia nuestros laboratorios de inmediato. No volveremos a Tricell. —Avisó el joven a su líder, indicando que se marcharían pitando de África.

* * *

 **Año 2013, Área del Atlántico Norte.**

Observaba con detenimiento las imágenes mostradas por su mentor, prestando atención a cada detalle.

—Partirás en un submarino para escoltar a Ada Wong. No la dejes sola en ningún momento, Simmons y sus vástagos serán capaces de todo con tal dejarla fuera de combate.

El experimentado hombre que era la mano derecha de Albert Wesker veía la foto de la mujer asiática en la pantalla. Se notaba a leguas que era una mujer dura, pero si su amo lo estaba enviando para auxiliarla era porque conocía los alcances de los enemigos que se enfrentaría.

Enseguida apareció la imagen de un hombre mayor, caucásico, tenía mala pinta a pesar de las finas vestiduras.

—Derek Simmons, es el objetivo principal. —Explicó el caballero de gafas oscuras haciendo cierta mueca de desagrado como si le causara repugnancia hablar acerca de aquél individuo. —Es el consejero de seguridad de Estados Unidos y el actual líder de "La Familia". Es el culpable del caos sucedido en Edonia y en China gracias al virus que logró desarrollar en coacción con su aliada.

— ¿Él no es entonces el creador del virus? —Preguntó el soldado casi con indiferencia.

—No, fueron sus científicos de Neo Umbrella. —Respondió Wesker con desdén, molesto de que alguien osara plagiar sus ideales tomando ventaja de su desaparición. —Pero no lo subestimes, un imbécil con poder siempre será peligroso.

—Entendido. —Contestó de manera automática.

—Ahora márchate, no quiero que vuelvas sin una muestra del virus crisálida contigo.

El militar asintió y en silencio tomó sus armas. Movió hacia a un lado su cabello pelirrojo que ya había crecido para que el casco que cubriría su identidad no limitara su visibilidad. Partiría cuanto antes al submarino para alcanzar en su travesía a la dama escarlata. Se dio la vuelta sin despedirse y se marchó.

—No falles, Steve…

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

11 de agosto de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 11: JACK KRAUSER**


	11. Chapter 11: Jack Krauser

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 11: JACK KRAUSER**

 _Por Polatriux_

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Bienvenidos a esta historia que me saqué por no se donde. Jack Krauser de una manera que nunca antes lo habían visto. Bueno quizás si, pero síganme el juego.

Esta es la entrega para el foro de Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

Sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo lo que escribí

* * *

Había sido enviado a luchar por su país en la Guerra contra el terror, posterior a los ataques terroristas en el 2001. Aunque Estados Unidos comenzó silenciosamente dicha guerra después de que el bioterrorismo fue comprobado viable con el incidente de la destrucción de Raccoon City. Dichos atentados fueron rastreados hasta llegar a al-Qaeda y a la titánica farmacéutica, Umbrella.

Miró por la ventana para observar las nubes pasar y al sol de ocaso perder su luz. Esperaba que su tiempo en territorio enemigo no fuera tan eventual, pero en el fondo sabía que eso simplemente no era posible. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió que era mejor intentar descansar un poco, y cerró los ojos.

Jack Krauser se dispuso a dormir lo que restaba del viaje.

 _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_

Sol, pesadez, hambre y sed. Eso era el pan de cada día sin contar las casi cien libras que cargaba como parte de su uniforme, equipo de protección y cargadores. Cuánto odiaba Afganistán. Demasiada arena y nada de océano. El sol sin piedad alguna que quemaba sus mejillas y lo cegaba con su resplandor.

Pero jamás habló de sus incomodidades aun cuando la arena se metíera en sus botas de combate y llenara su comida, haciéndola casi incomible. Él había escogido esa vida y ahora debía sacarle el mejor provecho. O perder la razón por completo. Eso jamás dejaba de ser una posibilidad.

Vivía con el ceño fruncido. Y aunque sus camaradas de platón le cuidaban la espalda y él a ellos; fuera de misiones de reconocimiento y exploración, no interactuaba con nadie y era mejor así. En cualquier momento alguno de ellos podría morir por una mina terrestre, emboscada o alguno de esos monstruos que tanto se estaban usando en el bioterrorismo. Era mejor estar distante e ignorarlos lo más posible.

Vivía al borde de la muerte, por más irónico que eso sonara. Todos los días la supervivencia era incierta. Las B.O.W. eran casi incontrolables; cada alborada era recibida con los restos de los caídos en combate. Era una guerra contra un enemigo etéreo e intocable. Los enemigos verdaderos no eran aquellos que presionaban el gatillo contra ellos, ni los que soltaban las cadenas de las bestias mutantes que todos temían; los verdaderos enemigos se encontraban frente a un escritorio, en algún edificio con aire acondicionado jugando a ser el que gane más poder y destrone al otro sin importar a quienes se llevaran de encuentro. El daño colateral era exorbitante. Civiles inocentes, en su mayoría mujeres y niños. Él sabía en qué diablos se había metido, pero... ¿y las víctimas de tan cruel guerra? Algunas ni siquiera supieron cómo murieron. Se suponía que su tarea como parte de su platón era hacer retroceder al enemigo, pero no parecían ganar terreno para nada.

Despertó de golpe debido a los sonidos de disparos y gritos desesperados fuera de su tienda. Todo se sentía un mal sueño. Como pudo tomó su rifle de asalto para salir a enfrentar el peligro y apoyar a sus compañeros.

El viento estaba calmo. La oscuridad era absoluta; la luz había sido desactivada por los invasores. El enemigo era sigiloso; solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de sus compañeros y el ocasional grito de terror y detonaciones sin objetivo cuando alguno de ellos era tomado por sorpresa por lo que sea que los atacaba desde esa penumbra mortal.

Decir que no sentía miedo era mentir descaradamente. Uno a uno estaban siendo cazados. Jack sentía el sudor frío deslizarse por su temple; recorrer cada centímetro de su rostro mientras sus orbes escaneaban el vacío de la noche buscando algo que se moviera, un reflejo, un lugar más oscuro que otro; ¡lo que fuera!

Alcanzó a distinguir un gruñido gutural proveniente de su derecha. Giró lentamente la cabeza al lugar. Su compañero había sido reemplazado por lo que la escasa luz existente revelaba una bestia con cuerpo de león pero con un rostro desprovisto de la piel con la que había llegado al mundo; sus órganos oculares producían un tenue brillo verde casi imposible de detectar; la falta de piel dejaba visible las múltiples hileras de dientes de depredador despiadado. Por su hocico descubierto escurría el líquido vital de los soldados caídos.

Una gota de sangre cayó a la arena desde las fauces de tan profana bestia, el pulso del soldado se detuvo momentáneamente. Tenía dos opciones: disparar o lanzarse a los puños contra esa amalgama de vida y muerte.

"¿Qué más da?" El hombre eligió el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dejando caer su rifle y lanzándose hacia un futuro incierto. Embistió a la monstruosa bestia con su hombro, afectando la tráquea del infame ser con su fuerza hercúlea de soldado. Aprovechó el momento para desenfundar su cuchillo de combate.

El terrible experimento de laboratorio fue levantado del suelo por el golpe del hombre que lo enfrentaba, cayendo de costado en el suelo terroso con un gemido gutural. La bestia definitivamente no esperaba ser atacada de esa forma y se encontraba temporalmente confundida.

El soldado no titubeó, y su hoja de metal creó un furioso río de sangre negra; la fuente, el cuello de la Bestia, rugiendo en agonía eterna.

El corazón del guerrero estuvo apunto de estallar por el gran estrés y ruleta rusa de emociones que experimentó al ver al ser sacudirse de un lado a otro y lanzar zarpazos al aire, tratando inútilmente de detener el dolor que sentía mientras lo pintaba todo a su paso en ese color oscuro sanguinolento.

El rubio cubierto en sangre profana perteneciente a su oponente observó su olvidado rifle en el suelo dubitativamente… ¿Debería tener piedad y acabarle o dejarle sufrir desangrándose en el nombre de los caídos?

En su distracción el ser alcanzó a arañarlo en el pecho, dejándole un recuerdo superficial pero igualmente doloroso. Siseó en disgusto por la sensación de ardor y decidió que lo mataría ahí y en el momento; no por piedad sino por su seguridad y la de los sobrevivientes en ese ataque.

Un único detalle era que ahora el león carente de piel en el rostro bloqueaba su paso. Jack decidió lanzarse al suelo y rodar para evitar los zarpazos sin ton ni son que la criatura trataba de darle. El ser profano acertó otro golpe en su espalda, pero aun así Jack logró impulsarse con sus pies y alcanzar el rifle. Cayó de espaldas; el movimiento súbito llamó la atención de la bestia y esta se lanzó a donde estaba él en el suelo.

Un único disparo resonó dentro de esa base, llamando la atención de los sobrevivientes que se encontraban a cubierta. Tres miembros del platón se armaron de valor y decidieron investigar el disparo y la aparente calma que inundó las instalaciones después del mismo.

Dieron con Jack Krauser tratando de quitarse un cadáver sangrante y mutante de encima.

' _Héroe'_

 _Individuo que se distingue por haber realizado una hazaña extraordinaria, sobretodo si requiere de mucho valor._

No dejaban de llamarlo héroe por acabar con el ser de laboratorio. "Héroe", murmuró para sí mismo de manera despectiva, sentado en alguna caja de procedencia dudosa y de destino aún más dudoso. Sentía que la palabra no le quedaba; un héroe hubiera salvado a todos. Él sólo se salvó a sí mismo. La evidencia eran los cuerpos desmembrados de sus compañeros y las vendas que cubrían su pecho y espalda.

Su comunicador cobró vida. "Nueva misión." Se puso de pie y levantando polvo con el poder de sus pesados pasos; dejó su lugar de descanso para enfrentarse a otro dia en el infierno.

 _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_

Los detalles de su nuevo asignamiento eran vagos. Su cuadrilla debía ir al centro de una ciudad en ruinas con el objetivo de evacuar a los civiles.

El nerviosismo inundaba a todos los presentes en el transporte. No sabían por qué debían evacuar a los habitantes del lugar si las amenazas habían sido neutralizadas. Ya no habían bestias mutantes, los al-Qaeda fueron expulsados del estado, y las armas explosivas habían sido confiscadas y desarmadas.

Jack Krauser tenía un mal presentimiento. Sus entrañas se retorcieron aún más al ver que todos los que venían con él en la caravana, eran sobrevivientes del ataque que sufrieron algunos días atrás. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

Pero él no quería pensar en eso, por lo que atribuyó su malestar al calor del lugar y al almuerzo de poca calidad que ingirió esa mañana. Pero en el fondo sabía que estaba engañandose a sí mismo.

Llegaron al lugar. Era una desolación. Los edificios que alguna vez fueron negocios estaban pintados de negro a causa de las llamas que los envolvieron. Las calles estaban llenas de escombros y vehículos destrozados por numerosos proyectiles de alto calibre. La guerra contra el terror se encontraba muy reciente en esa pequeña ciudad olvidada del medio oriente.

Pero estaba vacía. No se veía ningún alma alrededor. El punto de navegación apuntaba a las ruinas de un hospital que el líder de su cuadrilla decidió explorar.

Igual que los demás, le siguió; apretando su rifle de asalto contra su pecho, pues la sensación que lo acompañaba desde el inicio del viaje jamás lo abandonó. Paso a paso el mal presentimiento aumentaba.

Habían llegado al tercer piso del centro de salud en ruinas. Cadáveres en varias etapas de descomposición se encontraban dispersos por los pasillos. Otros en las camillas, esos individuos parecían haber partido estando dormidos. Hombres, mujeres y niños por igual.

Jack se encontraba frustrado. No habían sobrevivientes que evacuar. Parecía que los enviaron al lugar solo para perder el tiempo.

"Perder el tiempo…" murmuró para sí mismo girando la cabeza hacía la ventana. Abrió los ojos en grande. Estaban acabados.

Misiles aéreos se dirigían al lugar y él gritó para alertar a su líder, quién exclamó una profanidad y les ordenó salir del lugar corriendo.

Un misil cayó al lado del edificio, explotando y rompiendo las paredes de ese lado de la construcción. Escombros y cristales rotos volaron. Los pilares crujieron en protesta a las vibraciones, amenazando con ceder…

"¡Todos fuera!" Numerosas explosiones causadas por el impacto de los misiles hacían temblar el hospital, provocando que el techo colapsara en diversos lugares sin aviso.

Jack Krauser vio como uno de sus compañeros fue lapidado por una gran losa de concreto, cegando su vida instantáneamente. Otro hombre intentó levantar la pesada piedra, pero el rubio lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme y le comunicó entre profanidades y muecas de incredulidad que ya más nada podían hacer por él y quedarse a sacar el cadáver era una sentencia de muerte. Su compañero asintió y siguió corriendo por su vida.

Esa era la razón por la que Krauser jamás interactuó más allá de lo laboral con sus compañeros, encariñarse le haría tomar decisiones estúpidas como tratar de salvar a un muerto.

Un misil impactó justo enfrente de la entrada mientras él trataba de de abrirles el paso a los demás ya que era el más fortachón del grupo. El hombre no supo más nada.

 _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_ _~!~!~!_

Despertó en una camilla de hospital. Desorientado, trató de ver alrededor; se percató de que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba enyesado y numerosas varillas de titanio salían en la longitud del mismo. Le ardía algunas partes del cuero cabelludo y el pecho le dolía a montones. En la mesa de al lado perfectamente alcanzable para su brazo vendado pero utilizable, se encontraba un teléfono y un vaso con agua. El agua desapareció dolorosamente por su garganta.

"Te dolerá al respirar y tragar. Algunas costillas se rompieron cuando te dieron el masaje cardiopulmonar." Una enfermera de edad media, entró y ajustó la bolsa intravenosa que lo mantenía hidratado. "Dicen que sostuviste el techo de un edificio en declive para que tus compañeros lograran salir con vida."

"Yo… Yo no recuerdo eso." Respondió con voz rasposa y confundida.

"Es amnesia por trauma, llegaste con una tremenda contusión debe ser por eso que no recuerdas mucho." Le dijo la enfermera con simpatía. Jack Krauser se mostró indignado por el hecho de no recordar nada. "Te aseguro es temporal, muchacho. No te preocupes"

"¿Cuándo estaré en condiciones de volver a servir?"

"¿No te han dicho, cariño?" Ante su negativa, la mujer suspiró y continuó "Fuiste dado de baja con honores permanentemente por tu herida en el brazo. Te dejaré a solas para que puedas asimilarlo."

Estaba anonadado. Su vida, carecería de sentido desde ese momento. El ejército era su vida. Casi no podía escuchar el teléfono a su lado mientras sonaba.

Saliendo momentáneamente de su estupor lo tomó.

"¿Diga?"

"Señor Krauser, desea acabar con los que lo metieron en su actual predicamento?" Una voz fría le respondió del otro lado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Quién eres tú?" Exclamó molesto.

"¿Una misión a evacuar un lugar vacío que después es bombardeado mientras lo exploraban? Me suena a que querían deshacerse de ustedes por saber demasiado" Contrarrestó el hombre que llamó. "La bestia que los atacó era un experimento del gobierno, señor Krauser. Su destino era perecer en ese lugar." Pausó momentáneamente para que Jack lograra atar los cabos sueltos. Su propio empleador decidió matarlo para acabar con la evidencia. Gruñó en furia.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

"Puedes llamarme Albert Wesker y lo que quiero es un hombre experimentado en combate con ganas de destruir al gobierno"

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Si les gusto dejenme un review y tomen una galletita del tarro. Pero si no, no hagan nada y no tienen derecho a galletas.

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

18 de agosto de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 11: BILLY COHEN**


	12. Chapter 12: Billy Coen

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 12: BILLY COEN**

 _Por CMosser_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Saludos, queridos lectores. En un ataque inusual de inspiración y responsabilidad, les presento el Origen de mi segundo personaje, que no es otro sino el condenado a muerte más sexy de Resident Evil: Billy Coen.**_

 _ **Billy siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos debido a su personalidad y, bueno, otros atributos. Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Esta historia fue escrita con fines recreativos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Resident Evil Origins: Billy Coen.**

* * *

 **Orden de traslado 1598A-7635**

 **Nombre del prisionero:** _ **Billy Coen**_

 **Número de identificación: D-1036**

 _ **Ex Teniente del Cuerpo de Marines.**_

 **Destino: Base Regarthon.**

 _ **Condenado por Asesinato en Primer Grado, juzgado ante la Corte Marcial y sentenciado a muerte por el Tribunal Militar 0703.**_

 _ **Dicha sentencia será ejecutada tan pronto el condenado arribe a la Base.**_

 _ **Samuel Regan,**_

 _ **Comandante,**_

 _ **Base de Marines de Dunell.**_

Sentado en la única litera de su celda, Billy Coen repetía mentalmente las palabras textuales de su sentencia de muerte.

Era curioso, pero a diferencia del tiempo transcurrido desde aquel fatídico día, no se sentía furioso, decepcionado o asustado por su destino; quizás aquel sentimiento de vacío imperturbable era eso que llamaban resignación. Comprendía que no tenía salida a menos que ocurriera un milagro. Esa noche llegaría a la Base Regarthon encontrando su final.

Recordaba como en la secundaria encontraba sumamente interesantes las clases de historia, en las que relataban los distintos métodos de tortura y diversidad de tipos de muerte aplicadas a los condenados en la Europa Medieval; cada una más macabra y sangrienta que la anterior. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa amarga. Lo que para la imaginación de un chiquillo resultaba estimulante, el adulto y condenado a muerte en que se había convertido, agradecía que los métodos se hubieran refinado y reducido, en su caso a una simple inyección letal.

Este pensamiento le hizo evocar una escena de su niñez.

Iba de la mano de su padre por un pasillo frío, muy iluminado y con hileras de sillas a los costados, de vez en cuando alguna persona saludaba con respeto a su progenitor. En ningún momento sus rostros mostraban incredulidad o tan siquiera un atisbo de risa porque el severo Capitán William Coen llevara de la mano a su hijo a ponerse una vacuna; actividad frecuente debido a la cantidad de veces que como buena familia de un militar él y su madre debían repetir, previniendo así posibles enfermedades en los por demás exóticos destinos a los que era destacado el Capitán Coen.

Billy rememoraba como su padre lo había alzado en brazos y depositado con cuidado en la camilla del pequeño consultorio, lo miró a los ojos y con voz afectuosa pero determinada le dijo – o más bien le ordenó según analizaba Billy – que debía permanecer tranquilo.

– Sólo será un momento, un pequeño pinchazo y todo habrá acabado. Recuerda que pase lo que pase estaré aquí. – Fueron sus palabras, una vez que la sonriente enfermera accedía a la habitación con la jeringa preparada en sus manos.

Tal vez su padre tendría razón como aquella vez, después de un pinchazo todo habría acabado; sin embargo, se preguntaba si una vez que el fatal líquido ingresara a su sistema apagándolo poco a poco, se encontraría con él del otro lado.

Estaba seguro que el Capitán lo habría comprendido y lo más importante, le habría creído. Sabría que no había criado a un asesino y tal vez con su ayuda hubiese podido limpiar su nombre. Pero eso era algo que no pasaría. El Capitán había fallecido en combate hacía quince años, para los Marines su recuerdo no era más que un nombre tallado en una placa reluciente, lo cual no tenía ni mucha influencia ni mucho valor.

Su madre seguramente hubiese estado destrozada.

La recordaba como una figura etérea, ella era la representación de todo lo bueno que existía en el mundo. Con su cabello rubio, ojos grises y delicado andar sorprendía a todos al momento de dar a conocer sus opiniones y defenderlas. Sin embargo eso había cambiado debido a la enfermedad. Un cáncer de páncreas que mantuvo oculto para su hijo y la consumió de manera voraz, al punto que falleció en su ausencia. A mitad del primer viaje de entrenamiento como oficial al que asistía Billy, recibió una misiva informando de su partida.

Apenas llegó a tiempo para despedir a su madre en el cementerio. Evocaba ese momento con un aire de irrealidad. Sabía que había estado allí. Recordaba caminar por la alfombra hasta el féretro y contemplar la piel de alabastro del rostro de su madre, desprovista de su habitual sonrisa. Acostada en una pose y con una expresión que se supone transmitía paz; sin embargo a él le parecía una mueca que pretendía imitar un sueño profundo.

Recordaba de manera lejana cuando le indicaron que era necesario cerrar el féretro y dar por finalizado el entierro ya que estaba por desatarse una tormenta otoñal. Una vez culminado el ritual permaneció frente a la tumba, reaccionando sólo cuando las potentes y frías gotas de lluvia empaparon por completo su cabello y ropa.

Dos días después acudió a un estudio de tatuajes, del cual salió portando un entramado de letras al estilo tribal en su brazo derecho, en el cual podía leerse _MotherLove._

Billy se tumbó en su litera, suponía que en cualquier momento los guardias vendrían por él; sin embargo a pesar de su resignación, no tenía ningún apuro en verles las caras.

Ya que continuaba a la espera intentó conciliar el sueño debido a que no había nada más en qué pensar, o eso creía, hasta que segundos después una duda invadió su cerebro.

¿Alguien lo extrañaría?

No tenía hijos. Nunca fue muy cercano a sus familiares y desde hacía varios años no tenía pareja estable. ¿Acaso alguna de esas chicas con quien compartió momentos fugaces o escasas noches lo recordaría? Tal vez en algunos años una de ellas se acordaría de él. Quizás alguna más curiosa intentara encontrarlo solo para no hallar nada, o la noticia de su muerte.

Estaba seguro que ninguna querría bailar sobre su tumba, siempre había dejado las cosas claras desde el principio y eso le ahorró muchos problemas y corazones rotos, pero en ese momento no dejaba de ser un panorama desalentador.

La mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban en las filas del ejército. Aunque en un principio le molestó la reacción de algunos al conocer la historia de las muertes en África, comprendió que una muestra de apoyo desmesurado hacia él traería consecuencias para sus carreras. Era una lucha contra el poder, una lucha solitaria. A medida que pasaban los días comprendió sus actitudes; sin embargo, en ocasiones deseaba poder volver a verlos y regalarles un puñetazo en la mandíbula a cada uno de ellos; eso sí, sin rencores.

Su mente fantaseaba con la satisfacción que ese último acto de violencia le propinaría, hasta que se detuvo en un recuerdo mucho más agradable. El sedoso tacto del cabello entre sus dedos, unos ojos almendrados que lo miraban fijamente, la dulzura de unos labios rosados sobre los suyos. Una punzada acompañada de un nombre atravesó el pecho de Billy – _Sarah_ –. ¿Lo recordaría ella alguna vez? Él se había obligado a olvidarla.

Cuando se decidió a ingresar al mundo militar lo hizo con la motivación de seguir dejando el alto el apellido de su padre, además era la opción más lógica, el mundo que había conocido. Todo cambió cuando luego de finalizar su primer año en la academia conoció a esa chica, estudiante de medicina, tez sonrosada y sonrisa encantadora. Fueron necesarios solo unos días para entender que era todo aquello que deseaba en su vida y con impecable estrategia, consiguió que ella pensara lo mismo de él.

Las separaciones eran dolorosas, tanto como ardientes los reencuentros. El tiempo transcurría entre llamadas telefónicas y planes para un futuro en que ambos fueran dueños de un poco más de su tiempo. Sin embargo mientras más se acercaba ese futuro, el tiempo juntos se acortaba. Estudios, responsabilidades, viajes y más estudios redujeron al mínimo los encuentros, volviendo éstos cada vez más amargos y fríos. Hasta que un buen día, después de un fin de semana robado en el que un huracán de emociones los envolvió, al despertar Billy encontró una nota en su almohada con una sola palabra de despedida.

En varias oportunidades buscó a Sarah, más ella no quería ser encontrada, por lo que decidió que era mejor cerrar ese capítulo de su vida tal como ella lo había hecho. No obstante, en ese instante deseó profundamente no haber desistido. Tal vez por eso que llaman el efecto mariposa, si en aquel momento hubiese hecho algo diferente, así fuera un último intento, su destino y futuro próximo sería totalmente distinto.

Este pensamiento fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta de la celda. Por fin su escolta había llegado. Después de seguir el protocolo, una vez que sus manos fueron aseguradas con esposas, emprendió el camino que lo llevaría a la tumba.

Abandonó la prisión por la salida lateral, abordando de inmediato el vehículo que lo trasladaría. Un rustico militar con todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias para trasladar un criminal tan peligroso como él. En el vehículo le esperaba una escolta diferente. Dos oficiales se hallaban sentados en la parte delantera. Pudo distinguir que el conductor era más joven que el copiloto.

El camino entre Dunell y Regarthon era largo y pronto descubrió que su compañía no era la más parlanchina del mundo. En ocasiones, más por aburrimiento que por cualquier otra cosa, realizó comentarios respecto al clima y el camino, pero al no obtener respuesta cedió a la tentación de provocarlos un poco con su lenguaje. No tardó mucho en entender que no los sacaría fácilmente de sus casillas, sin embargo, fue advertido firmemente por el mayor de que guardara silencio. Un poco decepcionado, acató la orden.

Ante la perspectiva de un viaje silencioso la mente de Billy comenzó a divagar.

Recuerdos de sus años de escuela, preparatoria, las vacaciones de verano en la playa que tanto disfrutaba en sus años de inocencia dieron paso a los de su vida adulta. La primera borrachera, viajes, su entrenamiento en la academia militar, hasta llegar a aquel que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba evitar. Aun así, esta vez decidió dejar que la mente siguiera su curso, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de la memoria.

 _Todo había salido mal desde el principio. Los datos de inteligencia estaban errados. El helicóptero, como casi instantáneamente se dieron cuenta los dejó en un punto a más de 15 kilómetros de la locación. Las condiciones climáticas, así como la cantidad de enemigos en el área convertían el avance a través de la zona en una misión suicida. Pero las órdenes estaban dadas. El equipo debía acceder a la locación, una guarida de guerrilleros que mantenía azotada la región, responsables además de causar bajas en las filas de los marines. Lo orden era clara, neutralizar a los rebeldes._

 _El camino se encontraba plagado de minas. Fueron emboscados y perseguidos. Las comunicaciones se perdieron. Su única opción era seguir adelante y esperar que los refuerzos vinieran detrás de ellos._

 _Los rayos rojizos del atardecer daban paso a las sombras nocturnas cuando el agotado grupo de hombres alcanzó el que se suponía era su objetivo. Los indicios decían que habían llegado, sin embargo el panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos resultaba totalmente diferente._

 _Ante él se develaba una pequeña y miserable aldea, si es que se le podía llamar así a unas cuantas chozas erigidas con troncos atados y techo de paja, amontonadas en un claro de la jungla. Los nublados ojos de Billy observaron a niños mujeres y hombres de piel oscura desplazarse sin ninguna preocupación; ninguno de ellos tenía el aspecto de pertenecer a un grupo radical y extremadamente peligroso tal y como habían descrito los de inteligencia._

 _Giró sobre sí mismo para consultar al jefe del escuadrón sobre esto, pero sólo alcanzó a captar la expresión de locura en sus los ojos desorbitados de su superior antes de ser lanzado al suelo por este, y comenzar a escuchar las ráfagas de munición disparadas contra la humanidad de los habitantes de esa pequeña comunidad._

 _Se puso de pie rápidamente abandonando el abrigo de los árboles en un vano esfuerzo por detener al hombre que se supone los guiaba en una misión que pretendía volver al mundo un lugar más seguro; pero este no escuchaba, no quería escuchar, y con voz potente para hacerse oír sobre las detonaciones de su fusil de asalto, ordenó a uno de los que hasta ese momento fuera su compañero que lo neutralizara; este lo hizo propinando al hombre tatuado un golpe a traición que lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas y manos._

 _El eco de la munición disparada en contra de seres humanos inocentes se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, el sonido de las aves y ramas mecidas por el viento volvió a colmar el ambiente. Billy se encontraba tumbado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza a gachas y los ojos cerrados, incapaz de abrirlos y presenciar ante sí los cuerpos muertos rezumando sangre y a sus compañeros de escuadrón de pie entre estos, con las armas en alto y rictus de locura atravesando aún sus rostros, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo; tenía que abrir sus ojos y presenciar todo aquello con el fin de dar testimonio de lo vivido ante la justicia; estaba seguro que una vez de regreso aquellos quienes empuñaron sus armas contra inocentes pagarían por sus crímenes._

En su asiento, Billy sacudió la cabeza en un vano esfuerzo por deshacerse de la sensación de náuseas que lo embargaba al rememorar ese fatídico día. No le pesaba morir. Tal vez pudo hacer algo más en aquel momento y evitar la masacre, más no lo hizo. La muerte tal vez sería un castigo acorde para su negligencia o falta de valor; sin embargo ardía de ira al recordar que el responsable, los verdaderos responsables de esas muertes, no serían castigados de ninguna manera.

El paisaje se tornaba cada vez más agreste a medida que caía la noche.

Con la luz de los faros logró distinguir una señal que indicaba que se encontraban cercanos a Raccoon City, más allá se distinguía un relieve montañoso. Si la geografía no le fallaba aquellas eran las montañas Arklay, por lo que ellos se encontraban en el Bosque de Arklay, significando esto que en menos de dos horas llegarían a la base de Regarthon.

A través de la ventana Billy percibió un cambio en el ambiente, nubes de tormenta cubrían los moribundos rayos del sol, trayendo consigo una serie de truenos y relámpagos que servían de perfecta antesala a su ejecución.

Pensaba irónicamente en lo teatral que esto resultaba cuando algo impactó fuertemente el parabrisas del vehículo, cubriéndolo por completo y haciendo que el conductor del mismo perdiera el control, lo que provocó que después de varios giros y deslizamientos el vehículo se saliera del camino, volcándose sobre sí mismo, para luego detenerse con las llantas hacia arriba aun girando, como una mala y macabra imitación de tortuga sobre su caparazón.

Billy sintió como su cuerpo giró y se magulló en distintos lugares, sin embargo fue el mismo dolor producido por los golpes lo que le permitió mantenerse consciente.

Levantó su mano derecha para palpar sus golpes, comprobando que debido al impacto una de sus esposas se había roto. Aún aturdido recordó a los oficiales que lo transportaban y a través del mundo al revés en el que se había convertido su transporte se fijó que el más joven había abandonado su asiento e intentaba auxiliar a su compañero, quien al parecer presentaba una fea herida en la cabeza. Él bien podía pasar a la historia, no se había detenido a examinarlo, tal vez si moría en el accidente les ahorraría la inyección a los contribuyentes.

Convencido de que por el momento a nadie le preocupaba su suerte decidió buscar la manera para salir del vehículo. Los vidrios de seguridad no habían sufrido daños, sin embargo la protección que lo separaba de su escolta era otra historia.

Aprovechando la recién recuperada libertad de sus brazos y que el oficial joven brindaba los primeros auxilios a su compañero a la vez que intentaba establecer comunicación con la base, utilizó su fuerza contra la barrera, logrando que ésta cediera lo suficiente para permitirle pasar a través de ella hacia el otro lado. Al hacerlo vio una oportunidad. El arma de reglamento de uno de sus escoltas yacía en el vehículo abandonada a su suerte.

Billy no era creyente del destino, pero consideró esa como una oportunidad. Tomó el arma y abandonó el vehículo de la manera más sigilosa que pudo dadas las circunstancias. La oscuridad del bosque donde habían caído estaba a su favor.

Lo que ocurrió después bien pudo durar fracciones de segundo; sin embargo, él lo sintió como una eternidad.

Una sucesión de relámpagos iluminó lo suficiente la escena para que el joven oficial se percatara de que el condenado a muerte se encontraba intentando escapar. Con un ágil movimiento se puso de pie mientras buscaba desenfundar el arma en su cinturón, sólo para darse cuenta de que ésta había desaparecido. La luz intermitente del relámpago le permitió observar que su arma se encontraba en manos de Billy, quien se encontraba apuntando directo hacia él, o al menos eso creía.

El joven oficial se sintió desconcertado al escuchar el arma detonar pero no sentir el dolor del plomo atravesando su cuerpo. Perplejo observó la expresión de Billy, quien dirigía su vista ligeramente hacia su derecha, girando también su cabeza hacia esta dirección tan solo para mirar la muerte a la cara.

El horror se reflejaba en el rostro de Billy, se supone que una bala de ese calibre tendría que haber causado daño a aquel animal. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Un lobo? De ser así ¿por qué no tenía pelaje?, parecía haber perdido este por completo, además de estar afectado por una severa enfermedad en la piel. Tenía que ser un lobo, pues éstos atacaban en manada y como bien pudo comprobar, el animal al que había disparado estaba seguido por lo menos por otros dos.

Al ver como el oficial era atacado accionó nuevamente el arma en sus manos, resultando las balas tan inútiles como antes, por lo que en ese momento tomó la decisión menos valiente pero más sensata de todas, escapar.

Las tres alimañas se estaban dando un festín con los cuerpos de sus escoltas, sin embargo apareció una nueva que al parecer tenía debilidad por cazar su comida. Con toda su habilidad Billy disparó hacia él un par de veces, escuchando un quejido proveniente de la bestia, entendiendo este como la señal para salir corriendo con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

Corría sin rumbo fijo, observando nerviosamente a los costados y sobre su hombro para verificar que los lobos sin piel no le seguían los pasos. Por mucha resistencia que tuviera sabía que no podía seguir corriendo durante mucho más tiempo, se encontraba completamente desorientado después del accidente, lo más sensato sería conseguir la carretera, pero algo le decía que se encontraba muy atrás: fue entonces cuando tropezó con algo que casi le hacía perder el equilibrio. Las vías de un tren.

Alumbrado por los constantes relámpagos pudo darse cuenta del sinuoso camino que seguía a través del bosque, decidiendo que debía seguirlas hacia su derecha, tomar la dirección opuesta lo acercaría nuevamente a las bestias de las que escapaba. Emprendió la marcha en un trote suave, alerta a los sonidos de su entorno. No recordaba el haber escuchado que por aquella zona pasaba algún tren, aun así, la vía parecía estar en muy buen estado como para ser vieja, decidiendo que si continuaba el camino que marcaba debía llevarlo a algún destino. Éste llegó más rápido de lo que alguna vez creyó.

Frente a él en una curva, brillaban los vagones detenidos de un tren. Billy reconoció el logotipo de una sombrilla blanca y roja que adornaba la puerta de uno de sus extremos. Aquel debía ser un medio de transporte para los empleados de Umbrella y sea lo que fuere que hacía detenido en mitad del bosque aquella tarde, acababa de salvarle la vida, al menos de una muerte más atroz de la que ofrecía la inyección letal.

Buscó la manera de entrar. La compuerta que se encontraba más cercana a él estaba cerrada por dentro, así que continuó bordeando los vagones. Pudo ver que en uno de ellos podía leerse "Ecliptic Express", no se detuvo mucho en el nombre, más sí en la puerta cercana a las letras, la cual comprobó y con gran alivio se dio cuenta que cedió.

Al entrar y acostumbrar sus ojos a las luces parpadeantes del vagón se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal en ese lugar. El vagón se encontraba vacío, sin embargo reinaba el desorden.

Papeles con el logo de Umbrella, maletines desparramados por todo el lugar hacían entender que algo verdaderamente malo había ocurrido ¿Acaso las criaturas habían ingresado al tren y atacado a sus pasajeros? No lo sabía, sin embargo, debía aprovechar toda la protección que los vagones le brindaban si es que deseaba tener alguna oportunidad.

Comprobó el arma en sus manos notando que aún le quedaban unas cuantas balas, las cuales deseaba no tener que utilizar más adelante. Miró a ambos lados y esta vez decidió comenzar a revisar los compartimentos que estaban a su izquierda, considerando que eran menos que los que podrían encontrarse a la derecha, tomando en cuenta las dimensiones exteriores del tren.

Apenas ingresó al siguiente vagón comprobó que algo verdaderamente malo había pasado allí.

Manchas de sangre cubrían el piso, paredes y muebles del recinto, el olor a muerte inundaba el aire, muerte fresca. El ex soldado se preguntó dónde podían encontrarse los cuerpos, más allá de las señales de masacre no se encontraba ninguno en el lugar. Sus dudas fueron despejadas tan pronto entró al siguiente vagón. Cuerpos sin vida se encontraban en sus asientos en grotescas posiciones.

Billy se acercó a ellos, debía comprobar si sus muertes fueron causadas por los animales que previamente le atacaron; sin embargo, más allá de las poses en las que se encontraban y heridas superficiales, no mostraban señales de daño corporal.

En medio de su examen algo llamó su atención, un cuerpo daba señales de movimiento acompañados de quejidos lastimeros. El hombre tomó estos signos como prueba de vida, acercándose a toda prisa al hombre que los había proferido; más ese sexto sentido que le había permitido sobrevivir en el campo de batalla durante un par de ocasiones impidió que se acercara demasiado.

– ¿Señor, se encuentra bien? – exclamó.

– ¿Puede escucharme? – profirió con voz más potente sin obtener más respuesta que un quejido.

En ese momento el hombre terminó de levantar su rostro hacia el ex soldado mostrando que le faltaba la mitad de la barbilla y un ojo bailaba fuera de su órbita mientras hacía esfuerzos por ponerse de pie. Un quejido diferente justo sobre su hombro izquierdo lo hizo girar justo a tiempo, evitando el ataque que otro de los pasajeros presuntamente muertos le dirigía.

Atendiendo a un reflejo adquirido en su entrenamiento apuntó su arma a una extremidad inferior de su atacante, el cual aunque perdió ligeramente el equilibrio logró permanecer de pie.

Aterrado, Billy accionó nuevamente el arma contra su atacante, esta vez apuntando hacia el pecho, pero más allá de un quejido indignado no obtuvo el efecto deseado.

El Hombre continuaba de pie intentando acercarse a él ¡y nisiquiera habia sangrado!

La mente de soldado de Billy le dijo que la única manera de que no sangrara con un disparo a esa distancia era que estaba utilizando protección antibalas, pero se notaba que debajo de la camisa de lino el hombre no portaba nada más que su piel, lo que le hizo tomar la decisión final. Levantó el arma a la altura de la frente del hombre y disparó.

Éste cayó al suelo al momento, otorgándole apenas tiempo para girar y repetir la acción con el pasajero que luchaba momentos antes por ponerse de pie y salir del asiento en el que se encontraba. Al ser impactado el cráneo por el proyectil, cayó igual que su compañero de vagón, desprovisto de todo movimiento.

La lógica le indicaba a Billy que aquello era imposible. La única explicación que venía a su mente era que se encontraba en alguna película de terror clase C y que esos hombres no eran más que zombis. Pero ¿qué hacían zombis en un tren de la Corporación Umbrella? Decidió que ese no era el vagón más adecuado para averiguarlo.

Revisando que no había más movimientos entre los cadáveres de los pasajeros, giró sobre sus talones y regresó al compartimento ensangrentado. Aprovechando la soledad del mismo intentó recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y sopesar sus opciones hasta el momento.

El bosque estaba lleno de lobos sin piel asesinos. El tren estaba lleno de pasajeros zombis. Aún continuaba siendo un condenado a muerte y ahora fugitivo y, de paso había comenzado a llover.

Maldijo por lo bajo. El bosque resultaba menos atractivo que el tren. Tal vez si lograba ponerlo nuevamente en marcha este lo llevaría a algún destino con personas vivas. Tenía claro de quienes prefería escapar.

Apenas decidió esto el ruido de una voz femenina lo puso en alerta nuevamente. Se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta sin duda; pero él acababa de estar en ese vagón y no había nadie. Sopesó una vez más sus acciones. Entre volver al vagón de los muertos vivientes y regresar al compartimiento vacío pero tal vez embrujado estaba claro que prefería.

Preparó el arma una vez más y cruzó la puerta.

La escena que consiguió frente a si se le hizo demasiado familiar, solo que en su lugar, esta vez era protagonizada por una mujer menuda y delgada, quien apuntaba a las piernas de un pasajero zombi y disparaba sin éxito. La chica no reaccionaba y la criatura se encontraba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera esquivar su ataque. Entonces Billy reaccionó y rápidamente apretó el gatillo dos veces, comprobando que la criatura caía al piso, sin vida.

La chica al ver desplomado a su oponente giró sobre sí misma. La mirada de espanto en su rostro cambió a una de asombro. La recorrió de arriba a abajo. Vestía un uniforme que si mal no recordaba pertenecía a los S.T.A.R.S., Eso complicaba un poco su situación. Si la chica era policía sus compañeros seguramente estaban cerca y dudaba que el salvar a su compañera le valiera el perdón de su pena de muerte.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su boca pudiera articular palabra, una vez que pudo hacerlo fue sorprendido por el sonido de su nombre.

– Billy Coen ¡eres tú!

Jodido infierno. Si ella lo reconocía significaba que ya habían encontrado el convoy que lo transportaba y seguramente concluyeron que fue él quien provocó el accidente, y peor todavía, quien atacó a los guardias.

En ese momento no tenía muchas opciones.

La chica se veía bastante joven e impresionable, no quería hacerle daño, por lo que decidió que jugaría con ella, la despistaría y así tendría una mejor oportunidad para escapar. Que comience el juego, se dijo.

– Así que, parece que me conoces… Has estado fantaseando conmigo ¿cierto?...

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

25 de agosto de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 13: CHRIS REDFIELD**


	13. Chapter 13: Neil Fisher

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 13: NEIL FISHER**

 _Por GeishaPax_

* * *

RESIDENT EVIL es propiedad de Capcom, así que ya valió jaja

Nota de la autora: Antecedentes del héroe, el pasado de un villano y el inicio de una historia. Parte de la antología de one shots sobre los personajes principales de la saga de RE en colaboración por los autores del foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR y/o el grupo FF: DSTLO.

Quedaron varias dudas de porque si Neil quería a Claire, hizo lo que hizo. Bien aprovecharé este Origins para aclararlo.

Agradezco a los lectores que visitan el humilde trabajo de ésta escritora, un agradecimiento especial a Pily-chan que hace su debut como mi beta reader, a las hermanas malvadas por ser pacientes con mi sorpresa, al foro que me ha dado muchas alegrías, gracias desconocidos, los amo jajaja.

 **Resident Evil Origins: Neil Fisher**

 **Por GeishaPax**

En el mundo existe oscuridad que no conoces. Si la quieres conocer, tienes que abrir esa enciclopedia que alberga el corazón de cada uno de los seres que habitan la tierra. Algunos conocimientos de esa recopilación se aprenden de manera involuntaria cuando una serie de eventos en cadena te impactan.

Como una gran esponja empiezas a absorber todo sin control. Pero esta esponja no se puede exprimir simplemente. Deja marcar, huellas dolorosas.

Una vez marcado, empiezas a avanzar en la vida por el camino que mitiga el dolor, y no siempre es el camino sano. Muchas personas creen que la luz puede curar a todos, pero hay almas tan podridas que ya no pueden salvarse.

Ésta alma es un ejemplo muy claro.

La historia se remonta al pasado, su hermana se levantó sin avisar a nadie, se puso la ropa invernal y justo al amanecer emprendió camino cerca de la granja vecina. Su mejor amiga y ella tenían un ritual matutino al salir a montar.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que justo el día en que su madre estaba siendo demandada por la editorial, empezaría la cadena de desgracia.

La tormenta de nieve empezó a caer cuando las niñas intentaban subir una colina, los caballos no pudieron con la nieve y uno cayó llevándose a la niña Fisher hasta la carretera. La otra menor bajó como pudo a socorrerla pero justo en el momento de tomar las riendas del animal que arrastraba a la menor, un trailer estaba avanzando a toda velocidad. El conductor intentó frenar pero el accidente fue terrible, mientras arrastraban a la niña fracturandola de gravedad, el otro caballo chocó contra la cabina del conductor, matando en automático a la niña.

Judith Fisher no solamente perdió una pierna, dejó de hablar con su entorno y se encerró en sus recuerdos. Vio como el camión destrozaba a su mejor amiga.

La familia Fisher nunca superó la crisis económica con la personal. La necedad de la matriarca en muchas acciones de su entreno la hizo ir a la cárcel, perder la custodia de sus hijos y el posterior suicidio de Judith.

Neil Fisher empezó a odiar a su madre, a los caballos, a la nieve, a la vida. Todos los profesionales que los atendieron dijeron que todo iba a mejorar con el paso del tiempo, pero no fue así. Hasta el estúpido psiquiatra siempre estuvo equivocado.

Empezó a tener ambiciones, querer ser importante y reconocido. Dejar de lado la vida tan horrible que había tenido que soportar.

No era un genio, o una persona fuera de lo común, tuvo que trabajar el triple que el promedio para avanzar; hasta que llegó su oportunidad de oro, la Comisión Federal de Bioterrorismo puso los ojos sobre él.

No lo dudó nunca, y aplicó el examen para el ingreso.

Todo el dolor, la pena y el sufrimiento estaban dando sus frutos, pero eso no llenaría al jóven Fisher al parecer. Deseaba ser más y más fuerte.

Y desde que el bioterrorismo se volvió un tema de tendencia, pensó en lo que sería el camino al éxito: utilizar el bioterrorismo para controlar el mundo.

Morgan Lansdale, su mecenas, era un antiguo miembro de inteligencia extranjera, ahora su jefe al parecer tenía la misma hambre de poder que él. Fácilmente ganó puntos con el hombre, volviéndose con el paso del tiempo, y sin ser tan obvio, el papel de la mano derecha.

Supervisó la compra directa de Paraguas Line Company, una sub-división de la Corporación Umbrella con sede en Europa, que oficialmente, operó como una compañía de cruceros de lujo y estuvo activa desde la década de 1980 en adelante. Se compraron los cruceros Queen Zenobia, Queen Semiramis y Queen Dido, que fueron pertenecientes Umbrella a mediados de la década de 1980.

Planeando su próximo golpe, decidieron alejar un poco al muchacho de los planes del líder de la F.B.C para tener cubiertos todos los frentes en caso de una emergencia. Solamente en breves reuniones con el hombre supo de los planes del T-Abbys y lo que sucedería con Il Veltro y Terragriria

Pasando el tiempo, por sugerencia de su maestro, fue entrenado como espía junto con la que sería su primera relación fugaz: Jessica Sherawat.

Mujer pasional y sin intereses similares, una relación que fue tan rápida como cuando se presentaron, de entrada por salida.

Sin que nadie lo sospechase, se acercó a Parker Luciani para pulir sus habilidades como tirador, justo cuando fue trasladado a TerraSave hasta que sucedió el esperado incidente. Lugar en donde rescató a una niña interesante. La niña se apegó mucho a él, cosa que le incomodaba un poco pero, siguiendo los planes de su mentor, le dejó a la niña iniciar un vínculo, regalandole un oso para tranquilizarla y visitandola periódicamente.

Todo iba saliendo tal como lo esperaba hasta que, en 2005, la B.S.A.A. reveló lo ocurrido en el pánico de Terragrigia públicamente, la F.B.C. se disolvió poco después y Neil se quedó sin rumbo y sin propósito hasta que se propuso continuar con los planes, estableciendo una relación con muchos de los demás como su alto nivel en la ONG.

Fue hasta 2009 cuando empezó lo que se volvería su calvario, su cielo y su infierno personal. TerraSave mandó a la Zona Autónoma de Kijuju personas para ayudar a los ciudadanos que fueron afectados por el ataque Bioterrorista causado por Albert Wesker y Tricell. Neil encabezaba la misión de rescate por parte de la sede de Boston, pero al llegar fueron atacados y perseguidos por algunos Majinis restantes que se encontraban en la localidad, su equipo apenas logró escapar cuando conoció a la representante de Wisconsin que fue de vital importancia.

Claire Redfield, experimentada agente de la ONG, inteligente, con buenas relaciones con miembros de otras agencias como la B.S.A.A. y sobretodo una belleza.

Desde que les tendió una mano a Chávez y Fernández, notó que tenía un corazón puro. Al ayudarle a subir al helicóptero, le tendió la mano con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

¿Cómo podía existir una persona con ese halo de esperanza en una situación así?

Momentos después, al llegar al campamento, fueron bombardeados en preguntas por algunos soldados de la B.S.A.A. y un furioso capitán Redfield, ahí descubrió la relación sanguínea de ese par. La mujer había viajado sin autorización a África para apoyar a su hermano.

Desde ese momento, Claire Redfield se volvió una especie de obsesión. Sabía que era representante en ese momento de la organización, viajando a diferentes sedes para las conferencias y actualizaciones. La quería en su equipo, en su oficina, la quería tener cerca.

Y lo consiguió, con algunas llamadas y tomando buenas referencias de las labores de la pelirroja, la contrató como asistente de la dirección general. Cambiando un poco su rutina de viajes a un trabajo más de oficina, notó como la mujer aprendía rápido, se desenvolvía con una gracia natural y era mejor oradora y relacionista pública que él mismo.

Algo le hacía acercarse a la mujer, como una fuerza que lo acercaba al sol, sabía que la presencia de la mujer estaba teniendo estragos en él, porque empezaba a afectar sus prioridades. Pero Claire no ponía las cosas fáciles, cada que él retrocedía, ella lo alcanzaba.

Hasta empezó a hacer las cursilerías sentimentales de los obsequios, salidas e invitaciones especiales.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

La mujer al contrario de lo que pensó, dentro de la oficina actuaba como si nada pasara, pero seguía saliendo con él.

Hasta el viaje a Aspen, en donde una cosa llevó a la otra. Esa mujer le hacía perder la cabeza.

Llegando de ese viaje y en su estancia en la conferencia con farmacéuticas en París, fue cuando conoció a la reina de sus esperanzas, la científica conocida como Alex Wesker. La mujer le ofreció una alianza, él llevaría conejillos de indias para su experimento y ella le daría lo necesario para hacer renacer a la F.B.C.

Tenía que dar una lista de personas para volverse sujetos de pruebas, no se creía estúpido. Sabía que Alex no sería del todo honesta, así que armó todo con un exceso de soberbia.

Puso a sus mejores candidatos como sobrevivientes, se incluyó en la lista sintiéndose capaz de sobrevivir y como la mejor pantalla.

Dudó en poner en la lista a Claire, pero sabía que tendría que arriesgar un poco para ganar mucho. Ella sobreviviría con él, ambos saldrían del lugar, no solo como los héroes de guerra, sino también con una ayuda extra si las muestras se adaptaban a ellos.

Los demás miembros de la lista solo eran relleno necesario.

Lo meditó mucho, Claire era una sobreviviente en todos los sentidos, desde los diecinueve años había enfrentado cosas peores que lo que sería la estancia en el experimento de Alex. Sabía que ella no se acobardaría, era la principal candidata a sobrevivir, y si la ayudaba, con su influencia con su nueva aliada, lograría tener el poder deseado y a la mujer más codiciada entre varias agencias.

Sabía del pasado sentimental de la chica un poco por la nueva adquisición, la chica Moira. Claire era reservada, no era ambiciosa, amaba como nadie se imaginaba y sabía que posiblemente hubiese buitres a su alrededor como una amenaza.

Conocía un poco a su amigo, el agente de la D.S.O. Leon Scott Kennedy, sabía que debía mantenerla ocupada y lejos de él.

No le agradó para nada ser desplazado en la reunión de 2010 entre Chris y el famoso Leon. Claire estaba muy enfrascada en presentarlos que en otra cosa.

Ese tipo tenía fama de mujeriego, solamente le faltaba Claire en la lista…Teniendola en la isla, podría alejar a los fantasmas del pasado como ese tipo y el famoso Steve.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, así que quiso acabar pronto con la llamada.

—Diga.

— _Recibí la lista, encargate de que todos estén en el lugar. No puedes fallar._

—No lo haré.

Colgó.

Tendría que sacrificar lo que deseaba por lograr sus metas y sueños. Tal vez perdería momentáneamente a Claire, pero las ganancias serían mayores.

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

1 de septiembre de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 14: REBECCA CHAMBERS**


	14. Chapter 14: Rebecca Chambers

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 14: REBECCA CHAMBERS**

 _Por Frozenheart7_

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** ¡Hola! Soy Frozenheart7, una autora no muy activa en este fandom pero que sigue rondando de vez en cuando para ver qué se cuece.

En esta ocasión yo pedí escribir la historia de Rebecca Chambers, la dollface -y loli de Billy- y del fandom.

Gracias a Pola por haber beteado este capítulo.

¡No me demoro más, adelante con el relato!

* * *

….

Que loco es el mundo y que cosas tiene la vida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría siendo mi trabajo el salvar New York? Todo por culpa de las corruptas corporaciones farmacéuticas que buscan sembrar el caos y el mal o simplemente buscan ganar dinero en el mercado negro desarrollando virus y virus cada vez más complejos. La cepa de Glenn Arias fue un dolor de cabeza, tomó varias pruebas pero al fin supe descifrar su funcionamiento.

Han pasado años desde la primera vez que lidié con criaturas infectadas… tantos que no recordé ni como defenderme de ellas al atacar el laboratorio.

De joven siempre fui bastante introvertida pero en el fondo buscaba la aprobación de la gente a mi alrededor. Mi método fue siempre el mismo, sonreír y ofrecer ayuda con los temarios de clase con los que iba más que avanzada. Eso llamó a varios aprovechados a mi lado pero pronto terminó pues me adelantaron dos cursos en primaria. Mi mente era una joya, brillante, perspicaz, prometedora, superdotada… Tuve todas las herramientas que me ayudaron a graduarme apenas cumplida la mayoría de edad en bioquímica. Pude compaginar mis estudios junto con relaciones familiares, clases de piano y tener tiempo libre, algo inimaginable para cualquier estudiante de universidad. Se lo debo también a mis padres, quienes me apoyaron siempre.

Al ser la más joven de mi promoción obtuve privilegios, ya no era un diamante en bruto, la destacada de la clase, era un prodigio. Me salieron un par de ofertas de trabajo incluso antes de la ceremonia de graduación, en laboratorios prestigiosos y en despachos. Sin embargo las rechacé todas, no quería pasarme la vida sentada en una silla, quería pasar a la acción.

Mi yo de ahora pensaría dos veces antes de afirmar que quería sentir adrenalina y peligro antes que la investigación y calma. Pero en aquellos entonces nadie me tenía preparada para lo que me aguardaba.

Acabé entrando en el departamento de policía de Raccoon City, una ciudad bastante poblada y llenando un formulario junto con mi curriculum para completar el equipo Bravo de los S.T.A.R.S, el equipo de tácticas especiales y rescate. Fundado en 1996, un proyecto para una ciudad más segura. Encargado de tomar el control en las situaciones arriesgadas, especiales, ciertamente peligrosas y en las que la policía quedaba corta.

El empleo estaba hecho a medida para mí, era la quinta y última miembro del equipo, la retaguardia. Me encargaba de establecer contactos y asistir a compañeros heridos en misiones pero en el día a día podría combinar acción con investigación. Me enseñaron a disparar, me entrenaron en auto-defensa y alguna que otra arte marcial, aprendí todos los protocolos de acción necesarios, estaba en el lugar adecuado.

En el fondo esa intrépida Rebecca siempre había estado dentro de mí, escondida, pero no había sido revelada hasta ahora. Todos asumían que al ser brillante debería ser una médico prestigiosa o investigadora famosa pero el deseo de la aventura residía oculto. Seguramente no lo conté por mi constante deseo de agradar a los demás y contentarlos a través de mis acciones y palabras.

En 1998 esa idea cambió. Dejar de ser estudiante y entrar en el mundo laboral fue un gran bache. Trabajando aprendí cómo funcionaba la sociedad y las relaciones sociales. Formaba parte de un equipo, cada uno con su rol y debíamos actuar como una sola unidad.

El equipo Bravo fue todo un desafío. Era la novata, la inexperta, la más joven, el único integrante femenino. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo junto a tantos hombres en mi vida. Había algunos más maduros que otros pero nunca faltaba el típico molestón que andaba de sabelotodo. Me mostraba impaciente por ganarme mi lugar, ignorando que ya lo tenía, necesitaba algo más, ese compañerismo. Acataba cualquier tarea sin vacilar, era la favorita y protegida de nuestro capitán, Enrico.

Pronto llegó lo que iba a ser mi primera y última misión con los S.T.A.R.S.

Las cosas en Raccoon City habían estado moviditas, pero no fue hasta el 23 de julio que la policía no puedo seguir haciéndose cargo de la actividad criminal en la ciudad y sus alrededores. Desapariciones de personas, asesinatos, rumores de hombres lobo en el bosque Arklay, cadáveres putrefactos, podía leer de todo en los informes de la base de datos de la estación policial. Era simplemente horrorifico, y más si alguno de los archivos tenía adjuntadas fotos.

Como bioquímica, estudio la vida y en cada uno de esos retratos pude contemplar la muerte. Esa misma noche en el bosque Arklay la vi en primera fila.

El equipo Bravo fue enviado a investigar una serie de asesinatos caníbales, un caso que alborotaban a miles de ciudadanos que aseguraban no sentirse seguros. Una vez llegamos en las montañas Arklay, nos separamos.

En la penumbra de la noche y maleza del bosque encontré el Ecliptic Express, un tren abandonado con toda la tripulación _casi_ muerta.

Sus cuerpos exhalaban la muerte pero seguían moviéndose algo torpes. Parecían zombies, o eso era lo que eran. Unos monstruos, bestias primales con el único deseo de devorar carne humana. Por suerte hubo un polizón en el tren que me ayudó a defenderme en uno de los vagones. No fue hasta que le vi las esposas que supe ubicar quién era.

Billy Coen, un fugitivo que fue acusado de múltiples asesinatos a sangre fría. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, mi primera misión, un fugitivo suelto, zombies, perros caníbales y la muerte del primer miembro de S.T.A.R.S, Edward Dewey, mi compañero de escritorio.

El walkie-talkie fallaba, era difícil encontrar munición, muertos vivientes acechaban en cada esquina… Tiempos difíciles requieren medidas desesperadas, decidí aliarme con Billy Coen, un criminal con orden de búsqueda y captura vivo o muerto.

Fuimos títeres de Umbrella, toda Raccoon City lo fue. Lo que parecía ser una ciudad normal con gente trabajadora y domingos de descanso resultó ser una tapadera para la corporación farmacéutica Umbrella, quien movía los hilos. Pero quién parecía ser un asesino de sangre fría no tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y lo dejé libre al escapar de la primera pesadilla.

Seguía siendo una de los S.T.A.R.S. pese a todas las pérdidas y desgracias de la noche así que tuve que continuar mi camino hacia la mansión Spencer.

Allí me reencontré con los miembros restantes del equipo Bravo, quienes fueron perdiendo la vida uno tras otro. Por suerte el equipo Alpha llegó a nuestro rescate y con él, Chris Redfield. Fue un héroe para mi y me aseguré de compensárselo curándole cuando lo necesitaba y haciendo equipo, cuidándonos las espaldas el uno al otro.

Bien caída la noche descubrimos la verdad tras la lujosa y aparentemente abandonada mansión en las montañas Arklay. Debajo de la fachada se escondían unas instalaciones y unos laboratorios de Umbrella con tecnología punta y los investigadores infectados.

Nadie podría haber esperado que Albert Wesker, el capitán del equipo Alpha, fuera un doble agente de Umbrella.

Aquella noche lo imposible sucedió, los muertos revivieron, el mal despertaba en el interior de cada ser y la traición más dolorosa salió a la luz.

Fuimos pocos los supervivientes a esa noche. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, quien nos socorrió con el helicóptero, y yo.

Cada uno tomó su camino, Jill y Chris permanecieron juntos y fundaron la BSAA, sabía de su existencia pero hasta hace unos años decidí darme un respiro. Al enterarme de la tragedia de Raccoon City busqué literalmente el primer vuelo con el destino más lejano y me fui hacia Australia. Quería huír, era una niña indefensa pese a todo el entrenamiento y conocimientos.

Una temporada después me embarqué a dedicarme al enseñamiento. Trabajé en una prestigiosa universidad como profesora y descubrí que había muchas jóvenes promesas como yo y que con un poco de suerte tendrían un futuro ordinario.

La suerte no pareció estar de mi lado, pues la universidad sufrió un ataque bioterrorista y las criaturas que confronté en las montañas Arklay volvieron para atormentarme y matar a alumnos, profesores…

Chris y yo volvimos a cruzar caminos, había cambiado, no supe nada de él desde Raccoon City y prefería vivir al margen en la ignorancia. Luego de la tormenta llegó la calma y tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar de nuevo.

Su coraje me inspiró, la valentía y su espíritu luchador. Dijo que cualquiera podría ayudar con su causa, la BSAA tenía sus puertas abiertas a todo el mundo. De algún modo me convenció a involucrarme.

Puse corazón y alma en mis investigaciones para encontrar vacunas, estudiar los virus y pararles los pies a los bioterroristas. Era admirada y respetada por todos mis compañeros y trabajadores en el laboratorio. Estaba vinculada con la BSAA, compartiendo una causa y unos propósitos. No podía seguir jugando al escondite inglés, algun dia o otro los demonios volverían. Y lo hicieron.

Glenn Arias fue un hombre brillante en cuanto a su virus, puedo decirlo yo que lo tuve corriendo por mis venas durante un rato. Tanto a Leon, como a Chris y a mi nos dio un buen dolor de cabeza. Me vistió de blanco y pidió ser el reemplazo de su futura esposa, Sarah. Él, a diferencia de los otros, buscaba venganza. Propagó la enfermedad, pánico, horror y terror en la gloriosa ciudad de New York.

Afortunadamente, logramos pararlo a tiempo, casi costándome la vida por el virus que corría por mi sangre.

Me he convertido en asesora de la BSAA, un puesto respetable dentro de la organización de Chris y Jill. Más tarde he descubierto que Barry también se convirtió en asesor ya hace un tiempo atrás. Chris me contó la historia de Albert Wesker y su desenlace, puntualizando que Valentine ya se estaba recuperando y pronto volvería al campo de batalla.

Nos hemos vuelto a reunir, después de lo que parecieron siglos. Estamos juntos, unidos, más fuertes que nunca y dispuestos a acabar con el bioterrorismo **.**

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

8 de septiembre de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 15: ALEX WESKER**


	15. Chapter 15: Alex Wesker

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 15: ALEX WESKER**

 _Por Ariakas DV_

* * *

 **Origins: Alex Wesker**

 **Summary:** Cuanto más sabes, más tienes que aprender…Este fic participa en la actividad "Resident Evil: Origins" realizada en el grupo Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

 **Disclaimer:** El presente contenido es de libre distribución y todos los fonogramas, imágenes, clips, videos, slogans, nombres y marcas enunciados o citados en el mismo, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y/o titulares, los agentes generadores del presente contenido reconocen que los derechos intelectuales y los registros marcarios de cada uno de las obras intelectuales que podrían ser citadas, mencionadas o mostradas en este contenido, se encuentran protegidas bajo el tenor del artículo 87 de la Ley de la Propiedad Industrial vigente, así como por los tratados internacionales e instrumentos normativos correspondientes a proteger los derechos intelectuales.

De la misma manera, el generador de este contenido reconoce que su existencia, promoción, reproducción y distribución es meramente de carácter informativo y de difusión, sin que ello implique agravio alguno a la titularidad de los derechos intelectuales o marcarios de ninguna obra ú autor.

 **Nota del Autor** : Hola gente como estan, les escribe Ariakas DV, mejor conocido en facebook como Vergy Dan. Este es por mucho el fic más fácil y a la vez más complicado que he tenido que hacer...Alex Wesker es un sandbox en el aspecto de su personalidad e historia y más allá de los detalles generales que te dan los game archives no hay una guia per se sobre quien y como es ella, de manera que escribirla...fue algo más complejo...hay muchos aspectos que quisiera haber abarcado y hay un mundo de cosas que después de un rato de escribir...tuve que cortar o no terminaria nunca, tal vez después trabajé en un long fic con todos los fragmentos y notas que deje fuera...pero meanwhile…

* * *

 **1.- Cachorros**

 _Dentro del hielo hay flamas_

 _hasta que esa pálida voluntad resplandezca._

 _Quemate en llamas congeladas.._

 _No hay memoria de los rostros de los padres o sus nombres. En realidad ni siquiera recuerda su propio nombre, por lo que sabe, podría haber sido abandonada o vendida incluso antes de que tuviera uno. Ellos los llamaban "prospectos"._

—¿Ahora, cuál de ustedes será el elegido para llevar adelante a los demás?¿Qué hay de ti?— fue lo que dijo el profesor frente a ella. El gesto de la pequeña rubia no se inmuto, al igual que todos compañeros, su gesto era firme e inexpresivo, los habían educado para que así fuera, y ella, al igual que los demás, había aprendido a mantenerse serena ante las provocaciones de quienes se encargaban de educarlos.

En total eran trece, el número siempre se le antojó extraño, en algún punto entre todos los escritos que había leído conocio las propiedades cabalísticas del número, pero ella no creía en esas cosas, a su corta edad de doce años había aprendido que los aspectos espirituales de cualquier tema eran completamente subjetivos, así que tal vez el uso del número era una completa coincidencia...más aun así el concepto le desagradaba.

De los trece niños y niñas que eran ninguno se le antojaba un verdadero reto a su intelecto, ninguno a excepción de uno solo: el numero doce. No siempre los llamaban por sus nombres de manera que en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera se molestaba en recordar el nombre de sus compañero a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero podía recordar perfectamente el nombre de número doce. Era el otro único chico rubio además de ella misma, también tenía los ojos de un color azul profundo, como los propios, tenían caracteres similares, personalidades parecidas...eran iguales en muchos aspectos y eso la irritaba de sobremanera.

Mientras esperaba que el resto de sus compañeros terminaran las pruebas y en cuanto el evaluador se dio la vuelta miró a su derecha al número doce, que igual que ella, esperaba a que el tiempo terminará como se les había indicado. Frunció el ceño, podían ser similares en muchos sentidos, pero a la vez eran diferentes, la mirada gélida del doceavo siempre tenía esa chispa de desafío, era como un hielo que ardía en llamas, siempre un paso adelante, temerario, un chico para quien era el todo o nada, allí donde ella era metódica, donde ella era como una oruga que tejía con cuidado su crisálida sabedora de que una vez saliera de ella, el resultado seria positivo y exitoso.

Volvió a mirar al frente mientras el evaluador recoge los exámenes en el segundo exacto en que la prueba debía terminar. La sala se mantuvo en completo silencio durante los siguientes minutos en los cuales el evaluador junto con los testigos revisaban las trece pruebas y escribían los resultados en las tablillas que sostenían antes de dirigirse a la pared con la tabla de posiciones y reacomodar los nombres en el nuevo orden, como siempre, doce y trece se ubican en el mismo sitio, junto al número uno de la tabla los nombres de: Albert y Alex coronaban la tabla.

Siempre iguales, siempre en primero...pero para Alex no era suficiente ser la primera...no cuando Albert, el doceavo, siempre estaba allí, coronando las tablas a su lado, para ella no era suficiente conseguir el cien por cien en todo, no...ella deseaba no solamente ser la primera, si no la única, deseaba estar por encima de todos...a sus doce años conoció en toda su extensión el significado de la palabra ambición.

Las pruebas siempre eran complejas, difíciles, con cálculos y conocimientos avanzados, desde bebés los habían forzado a absorber una obscena cantidad de datos, aprovechando que sus mentes eran un terreno fácilmente moldeable y que siendo aún infantes eran capaces de procesar y retener los conocimientos con una mayor eficacia. Aunado a eso se les suministraban mezclas químicas que aceleraban su capacidad mental, Marcus no tenía ningún otro objetivo más que hacer lo que fuera necesario para lograr la meta que junto con Spencer se había puesto.

Después de la prueba mental se les llevó tal como marcaba su calendario al área de entrenamiento físico, donde se les instruyó con mano dura en todas las técnicas de pelea posible, se les obligaba a mantener un estado físico óptimo, además, las prácticas de pelea y artes marciales los mantenían activos, astutos, fomentaba aquel sentimiento de competitividad que desde que llegaron a aquel laboratorio siendo unos pequeños bebés se había cultivado entre ellos.

Alex, como en todo lo demás destacaba en las pruebas físicas, más eso no evitaba que con cada entrenamientos se sintiese más frustrada y se obligará a sí misma a mejorar, a ser más rápida, más fuerte, más resistente...y lo lograba, como en todo lo demás, lograba ser la mejor…

Pero no la única...aún no.

 **2.- Perros viejos**

 _Enfrentame con todo lo que tienes,_

 _yo te enfrentare de esa manera._

 _Si vamos a pelear es una regla._

 _¿Lo sabes, verdad?._

 _Los entrenaron para ser líderes, los confinaron juntos y les enseñaban a todas horas del día y la noche. Estudiaron ciencias, política, leyes, humanidades, computación, lo mismo que artes marciales, uso de las armas de fuego y por supuesto todas las técnicas de pelea con armas blancas posibles._

Sabía que un día se le asignará una tarea que cambiaría el mundo en todas las maneras imaginables, creía firmemente ser la elegida y se esforzaba aún más en cada entrenamiento y lección para volver eso posible. En ese momento se encontraba en combate físico con número seis, uno de los pocos chicos que aun sobreviven, el proyecto había comenzado con trece, de los cuales únicamente quedaban cinco. Era una batalla encarnizada, pues así como las enseñanzas y los retos mentales se volvieron más complejos con el pasar de los años, los entrenamientos físicos habían dejado de ser solo de practica para transformarse en verdaderas peleas por la supervivencia.

Todos los prospectos contaban ya con dos doctorados y al menos seis maestrías en diversos temas, los continuaban presionando hasta más allá de sus límites mentales y físicos. Alex aceptaba ese costo para ser la mejor y la única. Los otros chicos no lo sabían, jamás lo había intuido, pero ella lo sabia, lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo...era su orgullo, su razón de ser, su núcleo y lo que la obligaba a seguir...algo que ni siquiera su mayor obstáculo, el número doce, había logrado dilucidar.

— _¿Por qué nos tienen aquí, Albert?— era una pregunta que siempre rondó su mente y la hizo una tarde después de los entrenamientos, tendrian no más de quince años, y aunque aún eran rivales en la enseñanza, habían logrado llegar a un justo medio en lo referente al trato, especialmente cuando se trataba de las charlas, donde sólo encontraban un verdadero disfrute hablando entre ellos, los dos más brillantes._

— _Porque nos necesitan...somos la siguiente generación, quienes harán crecer este lugar— respondió él secamente pasando la página del libro de Kafka que leía._

— _No lo se...por que entrenarnos de esta forma...no me convence lo que dicen— lo miro analizando su fría expresión_

— _Necesitan líderes, Alex...necesitan expertos, en todos los ámbitos...para que malgastar el tiempo buscando un líder cuando pueden educar a uno...— continuo mientras cerraba el libro y se lo tendía a la treceava —Toma...tal vez te agrade más que a mi...Kafka no logro captar mi interés— dictaminó el doceavo antes de levantarse y tomar la bandeja de su comida para colocarla en su sitio._

 _Ella miró el libro que él le dio, La metamorfosis. Suspiro pero sonrió levemente, el doce no sabía a ciencia cierta porque los tenían allí...pero ella si lo sabia...lo sabia porque habia escuchado leído los labios de Marcus mientras conversaba con Spencer a través del cristal de la enfermería cuando les inyectaron la probeta rutinaria...lo sabía porque había leído a Kafka...lo sabía porque no era difícil llegar a una conclusión...los mantenían allí porque ellos eran su metamorfosis…_

Esos pensamientos, ese conocimiento fueron su combustible para resistir los duros años de enseñanza, la presión cada vez mayor a la que los sometían, los largos días de pruebas físicas, la privación del sueño que duraba hasta semanas mientras el conocimiento de miles de libros, de miles de mentes diferentes era forzado a entrar en su mente en esa rigurosa educación que con los años no había hecho más que volverse aún más dura e intensa.

Su cuchillo atravesó limpiamente el pecho de número seis, el chico emitió un quejido quedó y se desplomó en el suelo sangrando copiosamente mientras ella salía de sus pensamientos y lo miraba sosteniendo aún el cuchillo ensangrentado, se enderezó mientras los médicos se acercaban a revisar al sexto, ella frunció ligeramente el ceño sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Tranquila...tenía que suceder...el solo es un escalón más en tu ascenso, bien hecho— fue lo que dijo Marcus mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro, mirándola, ella no respondió, solo entrego el cuchillo al instructor y tomo la toalla que le tendían para limpiarse la mano de la sangre que le había salpicado. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el doceavo, que se limpiaba el sudor del rostro después de que habían desarmado a su propio oponente, ella podía ver bajo la gelidez de su mirada de nuevo aquella chispa de desafío, pocas veces se habían enfrentado en combate físico, los instructores ya no se molestaban en ponerlos a pelear uno contra el otro, era inútil.

Uno menos...uno menos en el camino hacia la cima...incluso si no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál sería esa tarea, sabía que era de relevancia mundial...y la muerte del sexto la libraba de un obstáculo más. Mientras repasaba sus notas para una de las últimas tareas que les habían puesto enfrente, cada vez más eran las pruebas biológicas y resolución de problemas químicos. Y cada vez más estaba segura de que aquella problemática era solo una preparación especializada para la tarea que realizaría, algo que estaba segura tendría mucho que ver con la biología humana que tanto les forzaban a aprender.

—Quedamos cuatro...— fue lo que dijo aquella aterciopelada voz desde el marco de la puerta, ella no levantó la mirada del libro que repasaba.

—Faltan dos...— fue lo que sentenció la rubia sin mirarlo, podía sentir la mirada de él recorriendola de pies a cabeza desde el sitio donde se encontraba.

—¿No intentaras acabar conmigo también?— preguntó fríamente mientras examinaba su reacción, pero era inútil, escrutar sus facciones era como intentar descubrir qué ocultaba tras las gafas de sol que él mismo usaba.

—Me eres más útil vivo que muerto...además sabes que es una pérdida de tiempo intentar matarte...— levanta la cabeza y lo mira —De la misma forma que es un esfuerzo sin resultados que tu intentes terminar conmigo...—

Una leve media sonrisa irónica coronó los labios del rubio mientras terminaba de entrar en la habitación de ella y cerraba la puerta.

—Falta poco...escuche a Marcus...las evaluaciones de el día de mañana seran las ultimas...después de eso...formaremos parte oficialmente de sus operaciones— Se recargo en el escritorio junto a ella.

—Seremos sus líderes...como pensaste— respondió mientras levantaba la mirada cerraba el libro —O al menos eso es lo que prometen con esas "operaciones"— apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—Lo que sea que haya de fondo, Alex...seremos nosotros quienes estemos a cargo...para eso fuimos hechos...— le apartó un mechón del rostro.

—Si...lo fuimos...— se levantó alejando la mano de él de su rostro —Vamos...se que no has venido solo a charlar...hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo—

—Sabes bien que nunca vengo solo a charlar...— respondió mordaz mientras la seguía.

Eran líderes sí...pero él seguía sin imaginar que habían sido hechos para más...mucho más...ella lo sabía...y sabía que no pararía cuando formaran parte de esas "operaciones" como las llamaba el doceavo. Albert podría ser fuerte y listo como ella, astuto como ella, incluso puede que con un poco más de suerte...pero tenía menos, mucha menos imaginación, era mucho menos perceptivo y por supuesto tenía mucha menos paciencia. Y un día, su suerte se acabaría y su poca imaginación y perceptividad terminarían con el. Al menos eso pensó ella mientras lo escuchaba seguirla.

 **3.- Reign of terror**

 _Como una mariposa que cae en llamas._

 _Hare que bailes en la palma de mi mano._

 _No te atrevas a odiarme._

 _Yo soy un flamigero hielo.._

 _El virus se introducía en el cuerpo a niveles tan pequeños que cambiaba la estructura misma de su composición a niveles_ _picoscopicos_ _. Una vez inyectado en el torrente sanguíneo comienza a apoderarse del huésped y el cuerpo humano trata de rechazarlo. Su cuerpo fue repetidamente destruido desde dentro y luego regenerado por el virus. Las únicas opciones posibles eran morir o superar su poder...eligió la segunda._

El dolor era insoportable, gritó hasta que no pudo más y aun asi siguio gritando. Más aún en ese dolor era consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor, podía escuchar los gritos de dos, ocho y doce a su alrededor, los tres luchando contra aquella cosa que les habían inyectado. Era como las mezclas químicas que les habían dado a lo largo de su vida y que eventualmente había matado a uno, siete, nueve y once, pero a la vez era diferente, más potente, en mayor cantidad... era el infierno.

Los gritos de número ocho se apagaron poco a poco seguidos de los gritos de número dos, cuando numero doce se quedo sin voz lo unico que emitió fueron ahogados quejidos, ella no pudo gritar más al final y al igual que el resto se quedó en silencio. El dolor poco a poco se redujo a palpitaciones leves en su cuerpo, sentía sus extremidades temblar y la garganta completamente cerrada.

—Ah...estos tampoco fueron útiles...— fue lo que escucho de la voz del Dr. Marcus. Miró alrededor vio al doceavo respirando agitado tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno que pudiese de la mascarilla que tenía en el rostro, giró la cabeza al otro lado y vio a número ocho, inmóvil, sangrando de cada poro del cuerpo, la inyección había terminado con el de la misma manera que terminó con otros chicos a lo largo del tiempo, trato de localizar a número dos y logró hacerlo por el reflejo de una de las estanterías, sangrando igual que número ocho. Cerró los ojos mientras volvía a su posición. Solo quedaban dos...ellos dos...doce y trece.

El retrato estaba terminado, después de varias horas posando aquella pintura que tan extravagantemente Spencer había insistido en que se hiciese colgaba de una de las paredes de esa mansión. La pintura era una excentricidad y un sinsentido a ojos de la rubia, el capricho de un viejo egocéntrico que se regodeaba con los éxitos de otros como si fuesen propios y que gustaba desperdiciar de preciosos recursos.

Exhalo mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin despegar la mirada de la pintura, ella en ese elegante traje blanco inmaculado, y Albert, en aquel traje negro y esas gafas oscuras que no se había quitado desde que se las entregase en pago a los libros de Kafka que hacía tantos años él había obtenido para ella.

—Un desperdicio de recursos valiosos para un retrato después de que pasaron toda nuestra vida intentando que nuestros rostros fueran desconocidos...— escucho que dijo él cuando se paró a su lado, mirando la pintura.

—Spencer es solo un viejo estúpido...que cree que somos su "mayor éxito"...— respondió con sequedad mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Sabíamos que era orgulloso y que le agradaba apropiarse de los logros de otros— apunto mientras la mira a traves de las gafas.

—Eso no evita que sea un viejo estúpido...— lo miro y sonrio de medio lado —tuviste éxito...— sentenció mientras levanta una mano para acomodar el cuello ligeramente torcido de la camisa.

—De otro modo no estaría aquí...— respondió antes de mirar su reflejo en uno de los espejos de la habitación y revisar su traje.

—De otro modo no estarías tranquilo...conozco esa expresión...— camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, tomando la bolsa que dejó en el sofa.

—Eres la única que la conoce— camino junto con ella —Racoon...— fue lo último que dijo. Ella asintió.

—Parece...que al final soy yo quien ha ganado esta mano...— rió fríamente —mi vuelo sale mañana a las ocho de la mañana— camino a la puerta principal de la mansión.

—Entonces será mejor aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda...hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo...— Tomó su abrigo de manos de uno de los sirvientes de Spencer.

—Sabía que no habias venido solo a charlar...— se coloco su propio abrigo para salir al exterior donde un auto los esperaba.

—Nunca vengo solo a charlar...—.

Las tareas que les asignaron eran importantes, imprescindibles, ahora sabían el porqué de su educación, de su entrenamiento, eran líderes, si...el doceavo había tenido razón, pero también había estado equivocado, no eran sólo líderes, ahora eran rey y reina en un mundo que estaba por cambiar. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo sabía incluso mejor de lo que el podria saberlo jamás, estaban por crear un reinado de terror, un reinado que cambiaría el curso del mundo...Spencer podría creer que tenía el control, pero ella sabía la verdad, y la verdad era...que ellos solo lo veían como una herramienta para su beneficio.

Pues al final...para eso habían sido hechos.

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

 _15 de septiembre de 2017_

 **CAPÍTULO 16: ALEXIA ASHFORD**


	16. Chapter 16: Alexander Ashford

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 16: ALEXANDER ASHFORD**

 _Por Violette Moore_

* * *

Origins: Alexander Ashford

Summary: Cuanto más sabes, más tienes que aprender…Este fic participa en la actividad "Resident Evil: Origins" realizada en el grupo Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

Disclaimer: El presente contenido es de libre distribución y todos los fonogramas, imágenes, clips, videos, slogans, nombres y marcas enunciados o citados en el mismo, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y/o titulares, los agentes generadores del presente contenido reconocen que los derechos intelectuales y los registros marcarios de cada uno de las obras intelectuales que podrían ser citadas, mencionadas o mostradas en este contenido, se encuentran protegidas bajo el tenor del artículo 87 de la Ley de la Propiedad Industrial vigente, así como por los tratados internacionales e instrumentos normativos correspondientes a proteger los derechos intelectuales.

De la misma manera, el generador de este contenido reconoce que su existencia, promoción, reproducción y distribución es meramente de carácter informativo y de difusión, sin que ello implique agravio alguno a la titularidad de los derechos intelectuales o marcarios de ninguna obra ú autor.

 **Nota del Autor:** Alexander, si bien es uno de los villanos más fuertes que enfrenta Claire en el Código Verónica, no tiene grandes menciones a lo largo del juego. No hay más que un breve apartado diciendo quien era él y lo demás es cosa de la imaginación por tanto espero que esto les agrade. Me basé en el juego original. No en los remakes que según la internet, tienen menos sentido que lo que he escrito. En fin, ustedes dirán si merece un review.

* * *

.

.

.

.

—Ahhh...

—Ah, Ahh...

—Alexia...

.

El sonido de su voz, el grito suplicante y agónico se escuchó a lo lejos. Aunado a pasos de extraños, disparos, gritos y alarmas que advertían del inminente peligro por aquí y por allá.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo. _¿Cuatro años, diez, dieciséis...?_ Su cuerpo permanecía en la exacta posición que lo habían dejado. Atado a la pared de piernas y brazos, con los ojos vendados y la creencia absurda y cruel de que su cerebro se había convertido en un montón de papilla. Puede que le tomara bastantes años volver a tener el control de si mismo, recodar quién era y de dónde había venido.

La prominente familia, el honorable legado que pretendía devolver a su gloria regresando a la vida a su fundadora.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Oh, su amada y respetada Verónica!_**

La imponente, determinada, letrada y sagaz. Aquella que los levantó de cenizas, quien hizo que su nombre comenzará a circular en la élite. Suyas fueron las propiedades, de entre sus piernas los amantes, aquellos pobres diablos que sin saber, dieron forma a su basta fortuna.

Por cinco generaciones los Ashford fueron respetados, temidos y considerados.

Todos los nobles y eruditos querían codearse con ellos pero lamentablemente, en tiempos de su padre todo eso se fue terminando. Habría que reconocer ahora que ninguno de los dos tuvo la visión que tenían aquellos, (sus competidores profesionales: James Marcus y Ozwell E. Spencer) la ambición no figuraba en su carácter, Edward se conformaba con investigar e imaginar hasta donde otros jamás se atreverían a pensar. Aquella sin lugar a dudas fue su fatal tragedia.

Tras infectarse con el virus progenitor y fallecer en medio de un montón de porquería y mugre, el nombre de su familia se fue a la mierda.

Él, no era ni la sombra de lo que representó aquel. Sí, estudió en prestigiadas universidades, elaboró experimentos y estaba versado en virología pero jamás poseyó la fortaleza de espíritu y ni hablar del coraje para hacer todo lo que había conseguido papá. Adentrándose en su despacho, leyendo a conciencia sus indagaciones se percató de que pretendía traer a la vida a su fundadora.

 ** _¡Oh, Pero qué maravillosa idea!_**

 ** _¡Que plan tan cuidadosamente trazado!_**

Él poseía los recursos, el conocimiento, pero precisaba de un lugar privado pues ya no eran suyos ni los títulos o permisos. Instaló su planta de investigación en una mina abandonada de la Antártica. Todo se lo llevó, e inclusive hizo que replicarán sus aposentos heredados del viejo Lord Spencer.

Ahí, en su rincón perdido del mundo, reanudó los proyectos de su padre, efectuó experimento tras experimento hasta que finalmente obtuvo un par de éxitos. Sus hijos (clones), Alexia y Alfred. Los gemelos nacidos en un laboratorio estéril y que de alguna grotesca e inesperada manera se terminaron queriendo.

Ellos se complementaban en cuerpo y alma, se comunicaban en un lenguaje que él no podía, ni le interesaba entender. Tan solo estaba interesado en el desarrollo del virus, en cómo mejoraba sus habilidades físicas e intelectuales, con Alexia aquello fue notable desde sus tiernos diez. Un cerebro hambriento, lúcido y ambicioso aunado a una belleza tan natural que inevitablemente terminó por pensar en Verónica.

Decidió esperar, ser metódico y ausente hasta que tuvieran más edad y pudiera inyectarles la siguiente etapa del virus.

A eso dedicaba día y noche sus más profundas reflexiones y quizás por ello no intuyó que Alfred se dio cuenta de lo que perseguía con tanta pasión. Inocular a su hermana, su amada y hasta donde supo jamás amante, aunque quién sabe. Bien pudo suceder desde que les llegó la pubertad y estaban ansiosos por satisfacción más allá de la intelectual.

Cómo sea, ese maldito "hijo de probeta" le contó a su hermana de sus intenciones, la verdad sobre su origen, el por qué nunca logró amarlos como ambos desean ser reconocidos y queridos en su corazón. La respuesta a aquella inquietud meramente infantil estaba en que para él, ellos no eran más que experimentos, instrumentos para alcanzar su objetivo final: Despertar a Verónica.

Fiel a su estirpe o tal vez fuera que el experimento le salió mejor de lo que planeó, el corazón de Alexia se lleno de odio y deseos de venganza. Convenció a su hermano de secuestrarlo e inocularle el virus que pretendía introducir en su ser.

.

.

.

El horror, la condena, la maldición a que estaba sujeto se inició ahí.

Un dolor indescriptible, una separación de todo lo que tenía por consciente. Su cuerpo, su identidad, todo lo que era se fragmentó en tantos y diminutos fragmentos que obvia resultó la resolución de que su cerebro (por demás común y corriente) simple y sencillamente, se esfumó.

Lo escondieron en el cuarto de maquinas, la parte más aislada y profunda de su planta de investigación. Su pequeño lugar de juegos, su fortaleza de la soledad, finalmente se convertiría en su fría y austera tumba. Cubrieron sus ojos, clavaron sus manos y piernas a la pared. Sin embargo, él nunca dejó de arremeter.

Por breves y agotadores segmentos de lucidez dedicaba furiosos aullidos que no eran otra cosa más que la interpretación de sus nombres. (perdida la capacidad para hablar, no podía más que bramar) ¡Pagarían por lo que le habían hecho! en algún momento de sus vidas lo harían, pero no sabía si aquella satisfacción llegaría o no.

Como mencionó de manera inicial, le tomó bastante tiempo recordar lo que fue.

De los curiosos que habitaban su morada, (los trabajadores de la planta) eran pocos los que se aventuraban a indagar _¿De dónde provenían esos gritos demenciales?_ los hubo que atravesaron puertas, introdujeron claves, rompieron cadenas y finalmente echaron una mirada.

Lo describían como un monstruo de lo más espantoso. De considerable estatura, piel excesivamente pálida, cabeza calva, ojos sangrantes a pesar de la tela que los ocultaba, su pecho desnudo, mostrando una protuberancia roja y palpitante. En su estado de calma, (propio de todo el tiempo que llevaba en pausa) él no podía mostrarles de lo que era capaz, aquellas extensiones cómo lanzas que brotaban de su espalda y que podrían destrozar a cualquiera con tan solo señalar.

Tampoco es que fuera necesaria la demostración de habilidad pues una vez advertían que si bien "no respiraba, pero sí se movía" huían despavoridos y de un sujeto atemorizado a otro, gracias al folclore de la literatura propia de la época, pronto lo llamaron "Nosferatu"

El caminante nocturno, el bebedor de sangre, el muerto viviente y al menos en eso estaban de acuerdo.

La planta de investigación finalmente se abandonó. Pasaron más años en los que él, cansado de gritar a oídos propios, supuso que simplemente aguardaría el final de todos los tiempos. No comía, no bebía, no defecaba y por supuesto. No se moría, no había escuchado más nada, hasta este día.

.

Su voz, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, impulsos tanto asesinos como nostálgicos.

El amor de un padre a su único hijo, mismo que en la tierna adolescencia habría matado por poseer (y que de hecho lo hizo) se lo concedía ahora, ya que lo quería ver.

Alfred era suyo. Su arma, su experimento, su clon y continuaba llamando a voz en grito a su querida hermana. _¿Dónde la buscaba? ¿A caso aquí se encontraba?_ A manera de contestación, como una broma cruel o puñalada por la espalda. Escuchó una risa transparente y femenina.

Alexia disfrutaba y se reía en algún rincón de su mente.

Estaban conectados a través del virus. _¿Cómo o por qué?_

.

 ** _"Es demasiado complejo para tu atrofiado cerebro, querido padre. Lo único que necesitas saber es que allá afuera se encuentra tu absolución. Alfred te necesita, debes ayudarlo para que él logre despertarme"_**

 ** _"No puedo…"_**

.

Fue lo primero y único que pensó, pero de pronto fue violada la santidad de su tumba, las puertas se abrieron como cuando era escrutado por aquellos curiosos y se supo en presencia de una dama. Cabellos rojos peinados en una coleta, pantalones deslavados, zapatos sucios, toda ella apestaba a muerte. _¿A caso fue quien encendió las alarmas, desperdigó el virus e hizo salir a todos esos fallidos experimentos?_ Sus creaciones, intentos primarios de clonarse a sí mismo.

Sí, ella debió ser quien lo hiciera, pero el escrutinio no duró demasiado. Tan pronto advirtió que poseía conciencia se horrorizó y volvió sobre sus pasos. Para los minutos siguientes su oído ya estaba más que aguzado. Fue testigo ausente de la batalla que afuera se libraba.

Alguien le disparó a su hijo, derramó su sangre y despojó su cuerpo.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar por instinto.

.

 ** _¿Amor fraterno?_**

 ** _¿Al fin lograba sentirlos en su corazón?_**

.

Lo creería si poseyera alguno, pero no tenía nada más que el virus corriendo por sus venas, diciéndole que ese que se moría le era más caro que nada. Se liberó de sus ataduras, los grilletes, tornillos y arneses botaron de la pared desnuda, su cuerpo se desperezó y de sus labios brotó un grito tan furioso e imponente que suponía debía advertir a todos de su condición.

Más que humano, más que instrumento, él era un arma biológica.

Bramó y arribó rápidamente al lugar donde los asesinos se hallaban, un niño intento hacerle frente, de un zarpazo lo mandó al carajo. La jovencita que profanó la santidad de su hogar, armada con un arma de largo cañón comenzó a ofrecerle pelea.

No duró demasiado.

A pesar de entregarse al más básico de los instintos "el de la supervivencia" debía reconocer que sus intereses ya no se centraban en ella, estaban con las otras partes de sí mismo. La que se arrastraba agónicamente a fin de alcanzar a Alexia, su amada, su amante, la culminación del trabajo de toda su vida.

La halló y despertó mientras él era arremetido a plomazos de manera furiosa, sus zarpas también le abrieron heridas en la tierna piel, podía escucharla gemir, sollozar, aullar de dolor mientras se arrastraba de un lado a otro del pequeño helipuerto. Reconocía que su oponente era aguerrida y sumamente aferrada. _¿Quien tenía mejor instinto? ¿Alguien que ha sido arrancado de las garras de la muerte y convertido en instrumento? ¿O una jovencita en la flor de su vida, enviada ahí por sabrá Dios qué clase de designio?_

.

Alfred murió. Lo sintió esfumarse en una diminuta parte de su retorcida esencia. (apelaría al alma pero, _¿Si no poseía corazón, tendría un alma?_ ) —¡Ja!— Su oponente sangraba, intentaba detener el flujo sanguíneo en más de un punto, también recargar esa nefasta arma, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Su conexión con Alexia le permitió ver a través de sus ojos. Advirtió el momento en que avanzó hasta su hermano, lo acarició, confortó y besó. Esa era la fatal despedida, no solo de él, sino de ambos. Alexia necesitaba todo de ellos, que las tres partes del virus que alguna vez los formaron volvieran a ser una y por eso él, ya no se resistió.

La bala fulminante acertó en su punto de quiebre y se desplomó en caída libre a la nada pensando en ella, siempre en ella.

 ** _Su amada, su fundadora, su creación._**

 ** _—_** ** _Fin—_**

 ** _Violette Moore._**

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

 _29 de septiembre de 2017_

 **CAPÍTULO 17: STEVE BURNSIDE**


	17. Chapter 17: Steve Burnside

_Que tal amigos soy **Nessio** , quizá también me ubiquen con mi penname anterior que era Igniz Solae._

 _Mexicano, amante de esta saga llamada Resident Evil._

 _No quisiera explayarme mucho ya que lo importante es esta entrega que hoy les presento._

 _Si gustan conocer algo más de mi, pueden entrar a mi perfil, donde hallarán información más detallada sobre mi persona y mis trabajos._

 _Les mando un abrazo enorme y nos seguimos leyendo._

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil así como la idea original le pertenecen al maestro Shinji Mikami y a CAPCOM, en cuanto a la trama de este FanFic es enteramente de su servidor redactada sin más fin que el de entretener al público, así que por favor no me demanden.

" **Resident Evil Origns"**

" **Steve Burnside: Crónica de un adolescente no tan promedio"**

A veces uno no se da cuenta que en realidad no estás tan jodido como creías, hasta que realmente estás jodido.

Estar encarcelado cortesía de tu padre sin merecerlo, sí que era un golpe bajo, pero que por su misma imprudencia mataran a tu madre, definitivamente eso era tocar fondo.

Pero ¿que se supone que hizo su padre para meterlo en tal situación? Volverse en contra de la empresa donde laboraba, sí, a su papá le ganó la moral después de tantos años de saber el giro de la dichosa "farmacéutica"

Eso lo confesó rumbo a prisión y antes de encontrarse con ella: Claire Redfield.

Lo consecuente de todos esos hechos, provocó que el pelirrojo se encuentre aquí, sometido como animal de laboratorio.

Pero ¿A qué se dedicaba Steve antes de ser portador de un virus como lo es el T-Verónica?

A ser un completo idiota: no era el genio de la clase, mucho menos el ignorante del plantel, no era popular, sólo era uno más, existiendo únicamente para transitar por la vida.

Quizá y solo quizá lo único que realmente lo hacía destacar entre la mayoría eran su cabellera roja y la blanqueza de su piel. Imán para las chicas y los problemas, había partido caras las mismas veces que se la habían roto, sin ser buscapleitos ni algo por el estilo, solo era alguien defendiendo lo que tenía.

En casa, las cosas eran aparentemente normales, su padre trabajaba para la Corporación Umbrella, en el área de investigación y desarrollo, por lo que económicamente estaba bien sustentado, comida, techo, y uno que otro lujo no le faltaba. Su madre siempre fue dedicada a su familia, guerrera por naturaleza, pero tenía un defecto, quizá uno muy grande que la rebasaba por completo, nunca le llevaba la contra a su padre, ni aunque supiese que estaba mal.

Quizá solo de ser diferente, ese pequeño detalle, hubieran quitado lo imbécil de pensamiento a su padre y evitar la tragedia.

Era la misma historia, su mamá no quería mudarse, él estaba consciente de eso pero como el padre si tenía que irse, a ella no le quedó de otra que actuar cobardemente y aceptar sumisamente la decisión.

Puede parecer cruel de primera instancia escuchar eso, repudiar a sus propios padres, pero francamente era dolor brotando en forma de rabia, de impotencia.

¿Y es que quién en su sano juicio puede soportar el ver como matan a su madre? Al parecer nadie.

Para variar, en el inter de su estancia en Rockfort, papá tuvo su karma al convertirse en una de esas criaturas, probablemente por eso tuvo los huevos de jalar el gatillo y darle fin a su miseria, aunque siendo francos, eso lo desmoralizó por completo.

Luego, fue capturado, perdió conciencia cuando el virus entró a su torrente sanguíneo, de ahí solo un breve lapso de conciencia cuando descubrió en lo que se había transformado y como casi acaba con la vida de Claire, después todo fue oscuro, volviendo a la conciencia nuevamente para poder declararse a la pelirroja, justo para cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

O eso creía...

Tenía un dolor de cabeza jodido, el cuerpo embotado, no sabía dónde estaba.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, como si hubiese olvidado como, los pulmones le ardían al respirar y de moverse mejor ni hablar, era todo nuevo, como si acabase de nacer.

Un infernal pitido retumbaba en sus oídos

Al pasar de los segundos logró identificar que era un electrocardiógrafo.

De primera instancia no supo reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, aún con la molestia en sus ojos causada por la luz que entraba a ellos, supo que estaba recostado en una especie de camilla en una cápsula.

Todo era extraño y confuso.

Pronto, más pronto de lo que en realidad él hubiese deseado, la cápsula en la que estaba comenzó a sonar y moverse, sintiendo como iba enderezando hasta quedar en posición vertical y de a poco fue dejando la opacidad para revelar la habitación en la que se hallaba, ahí no le quedó duda, estaba en un laboratorio. Segundos después, por fin dilucido todo, estaba vivo, sobrevivió a la Antártida, las preguntas consecuentes en su cabeza eran evidentes ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? y ¿quién lo tenía cautivo?

Dependiendo de la perspectiva, podría ser buena suerte o no, al laboratorio entró un caballero, imponía con el porte y la forma de caminar, no pudo reparar en más detalles ya que inmediatamente se fue al punto ciego.

—No quise creerlo, pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, ahora te admiro completamente maravillado, sabía del potencial latente del virus T-Verónica, mas nunca creí que un cadáver inservible a simple vista fuera a serme de tanta ayuda para mi actual proyecto. — el tono en la voz de aquel sujeto lo hizo estremecerse.

El pelirrojo intentó decir algo, pero nada pudo salir de su boca, todo en una muy buena imitación de un zombie.

—Déjame explicarte un poco de todo lo que ha pasado, en este momento tus funciones corporales y cognitivas acaban de reactivarse, eres como un mocoso recién nacido, aún no estoy seguro si conservas tus recuerdos, probablemente así sea. El informe indica que fuiste inyectado directamente con una muestra del virus, te hallaron sin signos vitales, extrajeron muestras de tu sangre para alimentar las investigaciones posteriores, pensaban desecharte después de ello, pero decidieron mantener el cuerpo y ponerlo observación para analizar cualquier posible reacción, tras un par de meses creían que la descomposición de todo tu organismo era cosa obvia, sin embargo descubrieron que todo seguía intacto. Investigaciones posteriores descubrieron que el virus conservaba tu cuerpo como si aún estuvieses vivo.

Steve escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras del hombre, a él le hubiese gustado que todo fuese una mentira, pero ante el peso de los sucesos estaba más que claro, no le mentían y muy probablemente no habría una situación favorable para poder escabullirse de esta.

—El que estés despierto ahora solo es indicativo de una sola cosa: la cepa del virus que corre por tu torrente sanguíneo es capaz de reanimar un cuerpo previamente infectado lo que lleva a pensar que si es empleado de una forma correcta, reanimará uno que no. El punto de quiebre es la criogenia, gracias a los archivos que extrajimos de Alexia Ashford, sabemos que el proceso tarda quince años en completarse.

El pelirrojo seguía escuchando al hombre que estaba frente a él, en su interior quería salir huyendo, por ello forcejeaba, en un intento vano de escapar, pero las cosas que decía ese sujeto y el inminente hecho de estar despierto sin aparente daño de lo vivido por culpa de Alexia le causaban una extraña inquietud por querer descubrir qué más había de fondo.

Y fue en ese pequeño viaje que hizo dentro de sus recuerdos que lo hicieron reaccionar, Claire Redfield, era tanto lo que pasaba por su cabeza que no había reparado en la Redfield.

—¿En dónde está Claire? — la claridad en su voz por fin se había hecho presente, esta sonaba distinta, grave y con más presencia, razonó un poco, obviamente ese cambio era producto del lapso de quince años bajo el influjo de la criogenia.

Al escucharlo lanzar esa pregunta, el caballero que lo acompañaba en la habitación, se postró frente a él, lo miró con una fascinación que le provocaba escalofríos, no era una buena señal.

—No tendría que darte información que sea relevante para este momento, pero es un excelente día, supongo que puedes saber un poco de lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, estás en el año dos mil trece, la persona que buscas, trabaja en una organización que se opone a nuestros ideales y ahora eres la piedra angular del proyecto del virus "A" eras la pieza que hacía falta en la ecuación, ahora, no quisiera quitarte la felicidad que debes estar sintiendo, lamentablemente, pese a ser un beneficio para la investigación, el que estés despierto también significa un riesgo. — mientras explicaba esto último, el hombre avanzó hacia una terminal, en la cual tecleó unos comandos, revelando un dispositivo dentro de un contenedor. Tenía forma de un arácnido, seis brazos en forma de punta alrededor de un centro rojo. El hombre no tardó en tomarlo en sus manos y avanzar peligrosamente hacia él.

—Maldita sea, déjame en paz, ¿Quién demonios eres? — la desesperación en la voz de Steve era evidente, el forcejeo era mayor, pero era inútil, el agarre en sus tobillos y en sus muñecas era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a raya su aún embotado cuerpo.

—Cierto, que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Glenn Arias soy uno de los más grandes visionarios que ha dado este planeta y pronto, muy pronto van a reconocerme como tal.— se jactaba el caballero frente a sus ojos, con una sonrisa demencial, estaba tan concentrado en poder zafarse que no pudo percatarse del momento en el que Arias tecleaba algo en la terminal de la cápsula, un grillete más salió para inmovilizar su cuello y abrir la cápsula, Glenn sin esperar ni un segundo más, puso el objeto que anteriormente sacó justo en su pecho, de inmediato las patas de dicho objeto se clavaron en su piel, yendo más profundo, pudo sentir como un líquido lo inundaba.

Sin poder evitarse, la risa desquiciada de Arias se mezcló con el desgarrador grito que salió de la boca de Steve.

—Lamento hacerte esto Steve pero no me puedo permitir un error tan grande como dejarte vagar así sin más, esa toxina en tu pecho me va a permitir controlar tus acciones, pero aún no es momento de mandarte a la acción, supongo que lo ideal será que vuelvas a dormir, no perderás tus recuerdos, pero mientras tengas esa sustancia en tu organismo, cada uno de tus movimientos va a ser controlado por mí, básicamente me perteneces. — Glenn seguía hablando con esa emoción desquiciada originada por ver casi concretadas sus maléficas intenciones. Steve por su parte podía ver y sentir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero comenzaba a dejar de luchar como si sus actos ya nos los pudiese controlar, dando sentido a lo que estaba escuchando.

Steve había dejado de forcejear, se mantenía quieto en su lugar. Arias por su parte tomó una nueva muestra de la sangre del pelirrojo antes de programar su cápsula y regresarlo al sueño criogénico.

Pese a no poder moverse a voluntad, Burnside seguía consciente, mantenía el anhelo de que todo eso hubiese sido un sueño, volvió a pensar en Claire, ahora, con toda la certeza del mundo sabía que se encontraba bien, en el fondo también tenía esa vaga esperanza de reencontrarse con ella, no supo en que momento pasó, pero el sueño lo embargó, no podía hacer más, no en esas condiciones, estaba jodido.

Como si de un deja vu se tratase, abrió los ojos, intentó moverse pero fracasó miserablemente, en ese momento Steve supo que esa pesadilla era la más cruel de las realidades.

La cápsula en la que estaba se movió como la primera vez que despertó, pero al mirar la sala en la que supuso había de encontrarse descubrió que no era la misma, se veía más lúgubre, más austera.

Casi de inmediato, por la puerta de ese sitio, entró una rubia enfundada en un traje de cuero negro, sin mediar palabra con él, se dispuso a valorar su estado físico.

Sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera la más mínima, se paró frente a él para dar un último chequeo, fueron unos segundos, quizá eternos.

Ese momento fue interrumpido por un caballero, semblante serio, vestimenta negra, gafas oscuras incluidas, no tardó mucho para que tomara palabra.

—No me conoces, pero esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos, hagamos que esto valga la pena. María, liberalo y preséntale los documentos con la información de su primer misión, con su ayuda vamos a tomar revancha por lo que hicieron a tu padre, a tu amigo y a mis planes.

La rubia, se limitó a teclear un par de comandos en la máquina liberando a su ahora compañero, Steve pudo sentirse libre, se mantenía de pie, más no pudo hacer algo adicional, era ajeno a sus acciones todavía.

—Sígueme. — la voz era monocorde, tan inexpresiva como su rostro, pero fue suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionará siguiendo a esa rubia que estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta.

—Y Steve, más te vale no fallar en tu misión, ¿entendido?

—Entendido. — fue la respuesta en automático que dió el pelirrojo antes de salir por esa puerta que lo llevaría a algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría, no tenía opción, no podía hacer nada.


	18. Chapter 18: Annette Birkin

**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 18: ANNETTE BIRKIN**

 _Por: Fatty Rose Malfoy_

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores, únicamente la trama es mía.

Nota del autor: Hola, les saluda Fatty Rose Malfoy con esta historia que narra los sucesos del Re2 pero desde la perspectiva de Annette Birkin, si bien en los datos oficiales dice que era una madre amorosa hasta que su esposo se obsesionó con el virus G quise recrear un poco de ello tomando el juego original, espero les guste y sigan apoyando estos proyectos de colaboración que se hacen con el fin de entretenerlos, espero lo disfruten tanto, como a nosotros los autores escribirlos.

Quiero de antemano agradecer a Vioolette Moore por revisar y corregir la historia, esto también va por ti.

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Resident Evil Origins**

 _[Annette Birkin]_

Dicen que cuando una persona se siente a punto de morir el subconsciente recrea recuerdos flash con la finalidad de llevarse algo antes de perder el conocimiento según las antiguas creencias que su madre le dijo cuanto tenía nueve años y le preguntaba sobre el significado de la muerte. Pero ahora comenzaba a creer que aquello era una tontería inventada para ocultar el dolor de la pérdida.

Tal vez no estuviera a punto de morir todavía, por eso se daba el lujo de sentir la sangre brotando de la herida y el rojo contaminar con su color intenso, consumiendo el blanco de su bata. El aire también había cambiado al punto de sentirlo fuerte e intenso, como si estuviera encerrada en el laboratorio. No, este le estaba cambiando la temperatura a tal punto que apenas podía sentir el leve cosquilleo del sistema sanguíneo intentando mantener el calor. Sus piernas entumecidas no calmaban el dolor de sus costillas rotas, y a pesar de todas las sensaciones solo podía mirar hacia adelante, donde unos ojos verdes la miraban casi con admiración enfermiza. Diciéndole que todo lo sucedido era verdad y realmente estaba muriendo.

–William… – intentó decir, más las palabras quedaron atoradas desde el fondo de su garganta. Hablarle la orilló a parpadear y aquello le nubló la visión. No estaba segura si por las lágrimas o por la pérdida masiva de sangre. Tampoco llamarlo funcionaría, William a esas alturas no era capaz de recordar siquiera o reconocerla.

A ella. Su esposa.

Annette entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir entre lo nublado el rubio cabello. Ellos siempre estuvieron orgullosos del virus G, y teniéndolo tan de cerca pensaba que aun terminado todavía faltaban años para desarrollarlo exitosamente. William había dicho una vez que era inestable en un cuerpo ¿entonces por qué diablos lo hacía? Tenía el noventa por ciento mutado, e incluso uno de dos ojos había crecido hasta posicionarse sobre su hombro. William le miró y a pesar de no distinguir nada salvo el penetrante aroma a putrefacción se preguntó si él estuviera batallando contra el virus o ya solo eran los instintos primarios del cazador esperando la muerte inminente de la presa para devorarla.

¿Cómo es que acabaron acabado así?

Si se estaba muriendo entonces debía recordar algo tal como decía su madre antes del final. Una pequeña parte del comienzo.

Y ver a William lo hizo más fácil.

…

Sus padres eran hombres dedicados a las empresas. Desde sus inicios, personas que amaban su profesión e intentaban enseñare todo lo relacionado con la temática pero para Annette Birkin aquello parecía demasiado sencillo y trivial. Siendo una recién graduada de la universidad a los dieciocho años sintió que debía hacer algo diferente, estudió biológica, se especializó en farmacología y dejó la antigua tradición familiar. Con dos maletas en manos, hizo a Raccoon su hogar lejos del ambiente familiar.

Una carta de reclutamiento era todo entre sus manos. Algunos ahorros extras le dieron valor para caminar lentamente por los corredores, mirando interesada el emblema de Umbrella entre las paredes. El mapa sobre su palma derecha hablaba sobre la ubicación del punto de reunión y siendo enorme le estaba costando trabajo ubicarse pero mantuvo su posición firme. Era Annette Jacobsen, alguien incapaz de dar mala impresión, mucho menos en un lugar donde no era.

–Es enorme ¿No te parece? – habló alguien caminando junto a ella. Logró ver el mismo papel igual al suyo, solo que él lo miraba como si le diera las respuestas por lo que continuó hablando sin mirarla. –. Pocas personas son las elegidas para trabajar aquí, según dicen, los científicos de Umbrella siempre sobresalen sobre el promedio. Si nos ha elegido entonces debemos estar a su nivel.

–Es cierto… –sonrió. –Mis padres nunca apoyaron mi decisión pero estoy conforme con el resultado.

El hombre giró la cara para verla. Se encontró con el semblante maduro de un hombre algunos años mayor. Su cabello rubio corto caía gracioso, haciendo contraste con sus ojos azules intensos, y junto a él lo acompañaba otro hombre que usaba lentes negros a pesar de estar en plena noche.

–Provengo de una familia nada del campo, ser científico viene desde seis generaciones atrás –confesó el rubio, guardando el papel dentro de su bolsillo. Le sonrió suavemente y extendió la mano a modo de saludo. –. Soy William Birkin y él es mi compañero Albert Wesker.

El hombre al escuchar su nombre asintió. Ella estrechó la mano poco después, se sintió diferente. Ambos hombres seguro estaban mejor adaptados al campo científico, que le brindara la oportunidad de permanecer junto a ellos lo apreciaba demasiado.

–Annette… –el rubio le apretó la mano. –, entonces seamos buenos compañeros señor Birkin.

Albert gruñó pero ella trató de concentrarse en William, pues el otro no le agradaba en nada.

–Algo me dice que sí, Annette, vamos a demostrar que estamos aptos para pertenecer a este lugar.

…

Sonrió perdida ante el recuerdo, tratando de pesar el sabor metálico de la sangre atorada en su garganta. Estaba boca arriba, la posición menos cómoda para alguien que se ahogaba con su propia sangre, pero estaba demasiado débil, moverse le cortaba la respiración entre cada bocana de aire. Y pensar en el primer momento que ambos se conocieron al ahora, donde estaba mutado irreconocible le hizo pensar que quizá estuvieron mal desde el comienzo. Aunque seguro se debiera a la falta de circulación sanguínea y su cerebro por fin comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de trabajar a menos del cincuenta por ciento. En ese punto si se movía demasiado las probabilidades de sufrir un shock eran más altas pues la sangre empapaba parte de su pantalón negro, volviendo una mancha marrón sus caderas y el frio ahora era insoportable.

William cambió la posición, caminando hacia otra dirección, como si supiera que no estaban solos bajo el laboratorio subterráneo.

Parpadeó nuevamente, ahora sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la garganta. Estar boca arriba le cortaba la respiración cada determinado tiempo pero si se movía corría el riesgo de abrirse la herida. El recordar el primer momento que se topó con William le devolvió parte de esos tiempos perdidos de su subconsciente, y teniendo una mentalidad funcionando al cuarenta por ciento las probabilidades de sufrir un shock y morir eran altas. Parte de la sangre había aumentado, el frio se volvía notorio entre el ambiente, pero él ya no la miraba si no caminaba al lado contrario como si supieran que no estaban solos.

¿Sherry estaría bien con esa mujer pelirroja? Le había ordenado esconderse en la comisaría. E imaginársela temerosa por las alcantarillas de la cuidad era algo inconcebible más no quedaba de otra si quería conservarla viva a ella y al fruto de sus esfuerzos.

Una vez más las palabras de su madre llegaron a ella, sobre las memorias y la muerte. Ahora daba por sentado que era el mismo ser humano quien se obligaba a recordar para así poder llevarse algo de lo vivido, aunque no fueran cosas buenas.

Estuvo a tiempo de retractarse. Y su cerebro la traicionó con el recuerdo.

…

Fuera de Umbrella la vida era normal para una mujer de veintiún años, las casas eran casi todas iguales en su opinión, las personas demasiado tranquilas que incluso a veces sentía que toda esa farsa caería algún día como muro frágil. Trabajar en la compañía distorsionaba la moral pues siempre había creído las mentiras sobre crear virus y perfeccionar vacunas en post del bienestar humano, más Umbrella tenía muchos secretos sucios, demasiados experimentos y personas desaparecidas las cuales nunca aparecían.

Spencer les habló una vez del virus progenitor, capaz de penetrar ambos sistemas nerviosos para tomar control del huésped. Muchos doctores estaban interesados, e incluso el doctor Alexander Ashford había llegado desde otra punta del mundo para formar parte del proyecto, acompañados de James Marcus, quien pensaba que añadiendo sanguijuelas los resultados fueran aún mejores.

Las armas biológicas apenas miraban la luz. Poco a poco, pero avanzaban, y en cuestión de años pronto los temores se volverían realidad. Su sueño se desbaratada frente a sus ojos, pero siguió ahí porque era demasiado egoísta para dejarlo solo.

–William… –el rubio dejó de teclear para observarla. –. Si seguimos haciendo esto todo por lo que hemos trabajado se perderá. Estos no son nuestros ideales, solo estamos cumpliendo el de alguien más.

–Lo sé – Annette se masajeó las sienes y lo vio levantarse de su asiento con la mirada perdida en la documentación. -. Pero quiero hacerlo, estamos tan cerca de descubrir algo más con los resultados. Si logramos crear el virus T seremos imparables ¿entiendes el significado? Puedo crear algo mejor y ser reconocido por mis habilidades mejor que la chica Ashford.

Alexia solo era una niña inteligente, prodigio entre las personas de su familia a comparación de su gemelo Alfred, pero eran demasiado jóvenes para entender un poco de la realidad, o al menos así lo creía.

–Te necesito conmigo Annette – habló William. – Albert está de acuerdo en crear una cepa diferente una vez activo el virus T y quizá nos tome años, pero si lo conseguimos serás mi esposa. Sin ser novios ni citas estúpidas, solo quédate a mi lado.

Ella sonrió.

–No necesito un anillo para estar contigo William, pero acepto. –el hombre la rodeó por los hombros. Eso calmó la creciente ansiedad unos segundos, se aferró a él y el rubio suspiró contra su cuello.

–Hasta el mismo infierno, Annette.

…

A pesar de lo dicho le tomó al hombre casi cinco años terminar las preparaciones del virus T, con ayuda del Wesker se las arreglaron para conseguir muestras del virus progenitor con el fin de crear ese proyecto ambicioso que llenaba la cabeza de William cada que Albert lo secuestraba para trabajar en el laboratorio. El doctor Ashford llevaba desaparecido unos meses y cuando Alexia anunció el deceso de su progenitor le pareció la cosa más absurda del mundo. Poco después la matriarca murió y solo quedaba el último de los Ashford de pie, Alfred, el que menos destraba a comparación de su melliza fallecida.

Pese a eso el mundo siguió girando. Sin su obstáculo a superar William le propuso matrimonio una tarde de febrero. Dentro del mundo científico era raro presenciar una boda entre dos personas con el mismo campo laboral. Pero se querían, Wesker podía irse al demonio con sus estúpidos virus y tonterías.

Entonces dieron el siguiente paso

Al diablo los secretos de Umbrella.

Más sangre escurrió por las comisuras de sus labios, pero ya era imposible dejar de recordar.

…

Era mil novecientos setenta y cuatro. El sol se colaba por la ventana, creando un hilo de luz con pequeñas partículas de polvo que la distrajeron unos instantes de verse en el espejo. Cuando el compromiso fue anunciado Umbrella lo tomó demasiado bien, tanto para ser uno de los principales patrocinadores. Aquello tenía la pinta de ser una tapadera para ocultar las sucias acciones de la compañía, pero no podía evitar contemplar su cabello rubio amarrado en un rodete, el delicado maquillaje y sus ojos azules expectantes a lo desconocido. Como científicos no eran personas dadas al sentimentalismo pero se estaba casando con William Birkin, el hombre a quien había jurado seguir hasta el infierno. Ambos se conocían desde los veinte años, eran socios en los laboratorios Arklay y pese a que notaba algo diferente en él pensaba seguir a su lado para siempre, atándose él de la última manera egoísta existente.

–Puedes pensarlo un poco si quieres... –su madre entró en la habitación manteniendo una mueca tensa en los labios. –. Sé que llevan años juntos hija pero ¿Realmente piensas venderle tu vida a Umbrella? No viviré demasiado Annette, debes pensar un poco en el futuro.

Tras el espejo apareció alguien similar a ella. Las mismas facciones envejecidas por el tiempo, su cabello cano que delataba el rubio antaño y la piel blanca envuelta en un vestido sastre digno de alguien acostumbrado a lo extravagante. Seguro así se viera si hubiera escogido otro camino, solo que su madre padecía cáncer de colon terminal y pronto dejaría el mundo. Pese a eso continuaba mostrándose firme, importante, como siempre le había enseñado.

–Mi vida siempre estuvo atada a esta ciudad madre –le respondió contra el espejo, observando cada movimiento de ese inestable cuerpo. –. Si te invité es para que apoyes mi decisión pues tú no apoyaste la mía en recibir el tratamiento para tu enfermedad.

–Las medicinas solo prolongan el sufrimiento Annette, cuando la muerte llega solo debes dejarte envolver. Al final la muerte es lo único seguro en esta vida –suspiró la mujer –Me llevaré buenos recuerdos antes de morir cariño, al menos pude verte una vez más.

–Madre…

–Ten una larga vida Annette – ella sonrió y asintió. –No apruebo que le vendas tu alma a Umbrella, pero si él te hace feliz entonces debo aceptarlo.

…

Aspiró aire despacio, entreabrió los labios buscando que llegara el oxígeno faltante. Umbrella siempre estuvo dos pasos delante de ellos, era estúpido pensar lo contrario. Una vez casados William redobló los esfuerzos para crear algo con sus propias manos, dando base al virus progenitor y tomando varias cepas pertenecientes a Lisa Trevor y un parasito llamado NE-Alpha que causaba mutación genética a base de inyección directa para solucionar el defectuoso virus T y perfeccionar las características inestables.

El invitado huésped. El G-virus implantado con embriones pero todavía estaba en sus etapas iniciales y durante diez años más estuvo buscando el ADN compatible para la eficacia completa, pero ningún cuerpo era suficiente pues se necesitaba un RH compatible y el único hasta el momento era el suyo. Entonces nació la idea más trillada del científico: Concebir al espécimen que lograría su amado sueño.

–Fuimos unos desastres desde el comienzo cariño –logró articular. –hicimos tanto y acabamos así…

Pese a sus dudas lo hizo. Un día de mil novecientos ochenta y seis conoció un poco de paz en ese mundo tormentoso. Lloraba a todo pulmón, pequeña e indefensa ¿cómo podía condenar a alguien que comenzaba a vivir?

Sherry Birkin punzó en su cabeza una última vez como familia.

…

–Es preciosa.

Annette asintió, recorriendo con la punta de los dedos el redondo e infantil rostro de su hija. Eran raras las ocasiones en las cuales ambos se daban el lujo de observarla dormir teniendo demasiados proyectos en camino. Y William, sentado al lado de ella se notaba cansado, como si el virus G le tomara más tiempo de lo necesario. Tal vez así fuera, desde el nacimiento de Sherry estaba apartada de esa rama porque lograba entender un poco a su madre. Su hija era el vivo retrato de William y la idea de utilizarla ya no era tan tentadora como el principio.

–Lo es… – lo vio sonreír satisfecho. – cumplirá los estándares Annette, pero no deja de ser nuestra hija de diez años.

Apretó los puños. Para Annette William se estaba volviendo paranoico y obsesionado con la temática del virus G, aunque por sobretodo William quería a Sherry. Era su legado y casi la imaginaba igual a ellos cuando fuera mayor.

–Papá, Mamá –la pequeña rubia abrió un ojo adormilada. Al verlos juntos se talló los ojos como si fuera algo salido de sus sueños y sonrió. – ¡Mamá, papá!

–No armes tanto alboroto cariño, hay personas trabajando afuera –reprendió su marido. Ella le acarició la cabeza. – ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

Su hija era inocente para comprender ciertas cosas a escasos once años. Las niñas de su edad asistían a escuelas normales pero ella asistía con maestros especialistas confinados en un ambiente estéril para evitar contaminantes. Si Sherry enfermaba las probabilidades de éxito se reducían y si sus cálculos no fallaban en dos años por fin estaría completado.

–La maestra me ha pedido dibujarlos – les mostró una hoja de papel. –preguntó si son doctores y no supe responder.

–Hay personas que nunca entenderán nuestra profesión Sherry –consoló a su rubia hija. Sherry frunció las cejas abrazándose a William.

–No me gusta su trabajo.

–Luego hablamos de eso hija. Ahora muéstralo.

.

–Mira… – desdobló la hoja que dejó entrever tres cabezas rubias de ojos similares perfectamente dibujados para una niña de diez años. –somos nosotros fuera del laboratorio, en casa lejos de máquinas e instrumentos.

–Sherry, esto es parte de nosotros. Si eres nuestra hija debes tener el interés por la ciencia como nosotros.

–No me gusta la ciencia, hace que ustedes deban trabajar hasta tarde. – la menor infló las rosadas mejillas. Trepó sobre su madre y coló ambas manos en sus muslos, la miró con sus ojos azules parecidos a los ella. Después de todo William no había ganado completamente la batalla genética. – ¿Cuándo seremos una familia, mamá?

Annette permaneció silenciosa, pensando algún comentario que la distrajera pero era una Birkin. Su inteligencia era sobresaliente sobre el promedio, y pese a ser desconcertante el aborrecimiento de su legado familiar le acarició el cabello.

–Pronto hija, tu padre está cada día más cerca de conseguir su objetivo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Soy tu madre Sherry, deberías confiar en tu familia. – bajó la mirada hasta el colgante sobre el pecho de su hija. William lo acariciaba aunque todavía estaba vacío pero en dos años más eso estaba por cambiar. –Ahora vamos, es hora de tus vacunas.

–De acuerdo… – suspiró. –los quiero, a ambos

– Y nosotros a ti, hija.

…

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla o tal vez solo fuera el fantasma de ella, dada la cantidad de sangre perdida dudaba que su cerebro diera la orden del llanto, los dos años transcurrieron demasiado rápido y Sherry tomó su rol en la historia. Las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a girar en post del virus G que todo se perdió demasiado rápido para su gusto, el amor de William por su hija era inmenso, pero sus ganas de ser importante pudieron con él. Y Annette lo continuo apoyando como la esposa fiel a sus ideales, tanto que cuando el laboratorio Arklay fue irrumpido se llevó a ambos a Raccoon y luego su marido se encerró paranoico en el laboratorio subterráneo, la traición de Wesker fue demasiado para él y todo comenzó a irse por la borda.

Y ahora ambos estaban condenados pues el hombre que la llevaba a la tumba era el mismo a quien apoyó toda su vida. Mutado e irreconocible, pero siendo siempre William Birkin, su esposo, mentor, amigo, el padre de su hija…

Solo le quedaban recuerdos vagos. Esa mujer novia de John era una espía, casi la asesinaba de no ser por el policía ese que la acompañaba, luego esa pelirroja le hablaba de Sherry como si la conociera. Ella le había dicho que se quedara en la comisaría, llamada tras llamada, pero si la ciudad estaba infectada con el mismo virus que habían creado, las probabilidades de que Sherry saliera por cuenta propia eran nulas.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¿Sherry? –preguntó cerrando los ojos. La idea de que su hija de doce años la viera en un charco de sangre era inconcebible ¿qué clase de madre había sido? Una pésima.

– ¡Mamá!

Annette vio la vio inclinarse de rodillas, mirándola cuidadosamente como si fuera a romperse si se acercaba demasiado. Sherry conocía el significado de la muerte y por eso podía ver las cosas con mejor claridad. Sabía que su tiempo estaba acabándose.

–Sherry, tienes que escapar – ella se negó, tomándose la cabeza con las manos pero ella le sonrió suavemente. –. Con ellos estarás bien, sé que he sido una terrible madre, pero todavía te quiero… perdóname.

Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pedirle perdón por arruinarle la vida pero no estaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo. Había hecho aquello como prueba de que amaba a William Birkin e iba a seguirlo aun desquiciado y loco. Era su esposa, ambos debían reencontrarse en el infierno para poder seguir juntos.

Claire Redfield la miraba desde su lugar sin decir alguna palabra, en sus bolsillos tenía la llave maestra que solo les daría una vez su corazón dejara de latir.

Ello no tardaría demasiado.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

 _No llores hija, a nosotros nunca nos han gustado las lágrimas._

Cerró los ojos. Sherry estaba en buenas manos, tendría una vida menos problemática, sería feliz, encontraría alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, tendría hijos, perros y todo lo que ellos jamás podrían ver. Jamás serían quienes la miraran graduarse de la universidad o maldecirlos por no prestarle el coche. Y quizá aquello era lo mejor, porque no eran ese tipo de padres, ni siquiera merecían el título.

 _Pero la herida nunca dejaría de doler…_

El cansancio cubrió terreno y se rindió a él, justo como su madre le dijo en su boda. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo esperaba verlo una vez más.

Solo una, porque pronto volverían a encontrarse.

 _Nos vemos en el infierno cariño._

* * *

– _ **Fin –**_

 _ **Fatty Rose Malfoy**_

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**

13 de octubre de 2017

 **CAPÍTULO 19: NATALIA KORDA**


End file.
